


The Wolf And The Bird

by AnnaLiss17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Incest, Killing, Madness, Magic, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 86,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLiss17/pseuds/AnnaLiss17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally A.U. It's an A.U. where Lady and Nymeria live! Catelyn is dead! Robb is King in the North! Jon is at the Wall! Jon finds Bran! Arya finds Rickon! Bran will walk again! After a severe punishment, Sansa decides she had enough in King's Landing and makes a total change of who she was. She learns how to fight and to protect herself, but she loses herself in the process. She runs with her beloved wolf, while her siblings try hard to make her come back to her old self. And they have to win the war as well, with all of them being in different parts of Westeros, but that is not enough to bring them down. The Starks will fight together! Winter has come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Possible grammar, spelling mistakes.

**_[King's Landing]_ **

They've brought her before the King. Not that she had a choice if she wanted to come or not. Two guards were dragging her in the middle of the throne room, each holding on her arm so tight that she will have no surprise tomorrow morning if she will see bruises there. They throw her roughly on her knees before her King, leaving her alone in the middle of a circle full of the castle's lords and ladies. The King had a monstrous smile on his face.

She looked around helplessly. No Cersei, or Tyrion, no Lord Baelish or Shae, no one to help her or to support her cause. When she looked at Sandor Clegane, his eyes betrayed pity for the girl. They all know the King's smile means nothing good. It never does. Somehow the Hound has come to care for the little bird. Something about her innocence made him want to protect her. But right now, only the gods can save this wolf.

The King rose from the Iron Throne and pointed his precious crossbow at her. She feared for her life and she made no effort in hiding it. Her dress is ruined, her face is red and swollen and her eyes won't stop the falling tears. She knew the King was taking a lot of pleasure only from her sight. What was to come for her, nobody had the slightest idea...

"You're here to answer for your brother's latest treason"

"Your Grace" she tries to talk to him, actually to tell him what he wants to hear, begging and pleadings "Whatever my traitor brother has done, I had no part, you know that, I beg you please-"

The King cuts her off, obviously untouched by her words. He can do as he likes. He is the King! Neither does he care for her lies. The girl would never speak like that of her family. So he does not care how hard is for her to speak out the words. They are just part of the song she learned during her time in King's Landing. The song to keep her alive in this wicked world. After all, that's what the small and useless birds do. They sing. They sing because they don't know to do anything else better. So fucking stupid...

"Ser Lancel, tell her of this outrage" he wants everyone to hear what Robb Stark has done. He wants everybody to despise her so much to the point where nobody cares if she's alive or not.

Ser Lancel stepped out immediately, following his King's command, speaking to the crowd "Using some vile sorcery, your brother fell on Stafford Lannister with an army of wolves. Thousands of good men were butchered. After the slaughter, the northern feasted on the flesh of the slain" the crowd gasped all at once, soft murmurs filling the throne room.

"Killing you would send your brother a message." that would be the greatest message to ever be sent in Westeros. The crying girl before him does not impress him or move him. It's the opposite actually, he wants more of her suffering. And more. And more. Until he can no longer play with her, and he will have to throw her away just like he did with his other toys. "But my mother insists on keeping you alive" He hated his mother for it. But she was not here... "Stand." he commands, and the little bird does not hesitate to follow his orders. She's such a sick pup. If you left her alone for five minutes, you'll probably find her dead. No... It is most likely to find her dead! She's useless! Good for nothing! She must have died sooner if you ask him.

"So we'll have to send your brother a message some other way" and he has the perfect way to do it. Something he had never tried before and he is eager to do it now. "Meryn. Bring the whip and lock the door, and please do escort the ladies out of this room. This is no punishment for a lady's eyes to see"

The crowd gasped again. Soon all the women were taken out of the throne room. The door was blocked and guarded. No one was allowed to enter or to get out. And the rest of the lords were forced to stay and watch the punishment of Sansa Stark.

"If we want Robb Stark to hear us, we're going to have to speak louder" The King has gone mad. It's what Lord Varys thinks. So he turns away, refusing to see what's going to happen next. If he could only block his ears from hearing the punishment... Sandor Clegane turned away too. Fuck the king! This time he has gone too far! If they weren't in the fucking castle, he'd give the little shit a lesson or two or more about respecting women. Especially girls like the little bird!

Sansa wanted someone to stab her and end her life right then and right there. She knows far too well what is waiting for her and she's trembling with fear, begging the gods to have mercy on her, begging Robb or anyone else to show up by a miracle and stop this madness. But no one is there to help her. She's all alone...

Ser Meryn comes back and rips her dress. In a vain attempt to cover herself, Sansa tries to lift the remains of her dress, only to have Ser Meryn tie her hands together. She's so ashamed. Her upper body naked for the eyes of all the lords in King's Landing. Some, out of respect for a woman, turn away too. But most of them watch with distinct sadism a young girl's body. Fucking perverts.

Then Ser Meryn is gone again...

He goes behind her, holding the whip in his hand like a real treasure. Smacking it a few times against the floor, before he begins the punishment. Sansa is visibly shaking. She's sobbing hard and her forehead almost touches the floor in a last attempt to make the king change his mind. Her breath is slow, loud and fast. How had she come to this? She has no idea. She visibly flinches when Ser Meryn smack the whip against the floor.

A small pause. No sound is heard. A skip of a heart beat. More men turn around.

Then she heard the smacking sound in the air. And next she felt her back was on fire. She screamed in agony at the first hit, impressed by herself about the level of her voice. From where the whip has hit, there was a bloody wound already.

King Joffrey grins sadistically.

"Harder!" he commands and Ser Meryn executes. She screams again when the whip is brought against her back again the second time. She could feel the blood oozing down her body. She opens her teary eyes and her mouth ready to beg anyone to help her, when the whip was brought down once again. And it goes like this for a few minutes. When she can take no more and falls forward, her head hitting the cold floor. Joffrey finally decides she had enough.

Sandor is by her side in a blink of eye. The door is opened for everyone to watch what happened to Sansa Stark and what will happen to those who betray King Joffrey. The Hound covers her with his white cloak and he picks her up gentler than he has ever done before.

The little bird is broken.

She will no longer sing again.


	2. Chapter 2

**__** _** [King's Landing] ** _ ****   
_**[Sansa's Chamber]**_

"If I ever get my hands on the King, I will cut of his manhood in front of all the Lannisters!" Shae cursed loudly. The Hound has just brought her lady in the room. And the sight of the girl had Shae scared and full of rage.

"You gotta wait in the line!" Sandor Clegane replied "The little fucker went too far this time. You aren't the only one who wants his head!" One of them was himself. Actually, he would be the first to teach Joffrey how to treat a girl, like the little bird. And give him his worst and first beating in his life.

For what he did to the little bird, no, the King won't escape unpunished.

He left soon. Questions of his loyalty would be raised if he stayed too long. But his soul, his damned soul, demands revenge. And he won't rest until he will have it! Shae was quick to lock the door after the Hound left. Her lady has already been humiliated more than it was ever needed. She does not need pitiful people to come only out of curiosity, to see the damage done.

Shae took all the cloths and towels she could find in the room. Then she brought two large bowls, one being filled with water. Not too hot, not too cold. She knew a maester could do that instead of her, but Shae refused to let any man approach her lady. Her lady is sobbing so quietly in her pillow, it is hard to hear her. Her bleeding wounds are horrible and disgusting, she's so broken, if she saw herself, her lady might die.

"I am going to clean your wounds. I will not lie. This will be very painful." _But not more painful than what you have been through_. She added in her mind. She might be just a whore, but she loved that girl very much. She made a vow she won't ever allow Sansa to be hurt like that. Or the Gods shall give her a punishment worse than death.

_** [Throne Room] ** _

"Have you lost your mind?" Cersei barked. "Do you know the consequences of what you have done?" she hated the Starks and wanted only the best for her family. But this wasn't something you could easily brush away.

"You're voice is annoying me mother." came the bored reply of her King. Her son.

"I won't let you treat me, your mother, the woman who has brought you in this world and assured you your place on the Iron Throne, like one of your servants" this seemed to anger her more. Joffrey knew he had the power to take her head if he felt like it. But he certainly didn't like when his mother was angry, because she would bore his head with her problems, which somehow and always included him.

"There is no consequence for my actions mother" he spoke again after a small pause "I am the King. The King can do as he likes. I do not see anything bad in teaching my betrothed a lesson about respecting her future husband"

"You do not my son. But I can assure you Robb Stark won't sit quiet about this." her face started to turn into a kind smile a mother would offer to her son "Come" she extended her hand towards him "We are planning our defense against the North when it will come marching to us. We must be prepared." Joffrey smirked back, and took his mother's hand.

Cersei would lie if she would say what Joffrey has done didn't shock her. No, the Little Dove should have never been treated like that. But she also loves her son and her kingdom. Joffrey is far too dangerous for the Stark girl anyway, perhaps this is the best way to break their engagement. But if she had to chose between herself and the Little Dove...well, in respect for her innocence, Cersei would close her eyes at her death.

After all these years, and all the lessons she was taught, she learned only one thing. Family comes first!

_** [Sansa's Chamber] ** _

"The worst has passed my lady" Shae informed her, after tying her final stitches and bandages. She had enough of her lady's sobs or hisses in pain. Now the process of healing may begin.

Sansa's body was shaking as she struggled to get up. It was such a pitiful image of Ned Stark's daughter. Yet, she was still trying to be graceful. Just as King's Landing taught her too. She sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes betraying how lifeless and miserable she felt. She didn't even want to look at Shae in the eye.

"I wanted to die" she muttered in a small voice "I wanted to be dead. Most of the castle's Lords have seen my body. And some of them had that hungry look in their eyes." a tear went down to her stained cheek. "Very few were kind enough to turn around. And all the time" she hiccupped unintentionally, her hand went to her mouth as more tears fell "All the time I could only think of Robb. I begged Robb to show up and save me and he never did. Ever since my father died I prayed for Robb to come soon." her pain was returning and she was on the verge of a massive break down.

"Sansa, please" Shae turned to her lady and put her arms on her shoulders as comfort. It was the only way to touch her without hurting her. "You have spoken to me so much about your brother. He seems such a brave man, I have no doubt that he would come for you. But only when he will be sure he will be able to get both of you out King's Landing alive"

"When will that be? When I die? After I die?" her voice level was rising and her breathing was getting sharper "Shall I slit my own throat so the King would be spared of the effort?"

"Please don't talk like that."

Sansa turned her head away "If you don't mind, I would like to be left alone"

Shae left the room hesitantly. She didn't want the girl to cause herself more pain than she was in now. After she made sure her hand maiden was gone, Sansa rose from the bed and went to the mirror. The reflection was scary. Truly scary, nothing like the young lady that came to King's Landing. She was ugly.

**_ [A few years ago] _ ** __   
**_[Winterfell]_**

"Brave Lord please be careful, a dragon is hunting you" Sansa cried using a desperate lady's voice. She was trapped in her tower, forbidden to ever leave. The dragon was always watching over her, murdering anyone who dared to steal away the beautiful lady. Until one day when Robb Stark, the bravest man in Winterfell had come to her aid.

"My lady, don't be scared" Robb said raising his wooden fake sword "I shall kill any man and dragon who stands in my way"

"Please good Lord. The dragon is a very powerful beast. I do not want you to be hurt. Let me be and save yourself!"

"No my lady" Robb replied confidently. "I have traveled the entire world to see your beauty. And what I heard cannot be compared to what I've seen. My lady, I have fallen for you!" his hand went dramatically to his heart "I will save you!"

"Not if we have something to say about it" Jon and Arya jumped from the bushes they were hiding, and aimed their swords at Robb. Jon was the evil dragon and Arya was his loyal squire.

"The princess belongs to us now!" Arya laughed

"I do not belong to you, evil creatures!" Sansa cried, fearing for her brave Lord's life. He was fighting against the dragon himself and his squire. Two against one.

"She belongs to me!" Jon and Robb said in one voice, each glaring at each other. And then they began fighting, Arya was the first to die, falling on the ground dramatically. Jon and Robb were equally strong and their fight took place for a very long time. But Robb's love for the princess was stronger than anything else. And with his strategically tricks, some time after, the dragon was killed by the brave man. Peace was brought into the world.

"My brave wolf. You have saved me from my terrible fate" Robb picked the princess in his arms, and stepped away from the tower she was trapped in, and gently settled her down "But I fear I have nothing to give you in return."

"A kiss my lady" Robb said cupping her face with his hands "My heart aches for a kiss of yours."

Sansa smiled at her savior and their faces leaned in until their lips touched. The princess was saved, the evil was killed and the brave man was named King. The game ended. They depended the kiss, Sansa wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Robb's arms going around her waist.

"You don't have to kiss always you know" Arya said getting up from the ground. They broke the kiss, but they still had their arms around each other.

"Yes we do" Robb replied grinning "Where would be the fun in the game, if the princess doesn't kiss her savior?"

"She might kiss the dragon and be happy with him" Jon teased with a smirk, sparking the eldest Stark's jealousy.

"If Robb gets to be the dragon, then yes, I would be very happy with him" Sansa giggled as they all made their way back to the castle. Jon and Arya went ahead, Robb and Sansa walked slower than them, holding hands.

"One day you're going to be my Queen." he told her "A real Queen. And I'll be your King. And we won't have to hide our love for each other. But I want to remember this. You'll always be my beautiful, kind Queen. Always"

_** [Present Time] ** _

If Robb was here, she was sure he would call her anything but beautiful. She was not beautiful anymore. She was ugly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_[King's Landing]_ **

For the next days, Sansa considered herself a dead lady walking. She wasn't talking to anybody, and nobody was talking to her. She was usually with Shae to tell the people off, or communicating by signs with her hand maids. She even forgot how her own voice sounds like.

The only reason she was left alone, wasn't because the King felt sorry for her. No. She was left alone, because stories of her punishment crossed the world. And some did not give a single care, while others were in rage.

Like her aunt Lysa, who has a soft spot for her, because she's the only one who has inherited the Tully traits, red hair and blue eyes. A mirror image of her mother. Secretly revolted were Baelish, Varys, and the Hound. Also, the Prince of Dorne, who had a deep respect for women. But most raged of them, she heard, was Robb Stark. The Northerners, were ready to march and save the eldest Stark daughter. But their men weren't enough... but they would soon be.

She heard Robb won't rest. Not until he has killed every living Lannister, for hurting her like they did. She smiled when she thought of that. Robb still loved her. And she loved him back just as much.

But she couldn't wait for him forever. Some matters she had to take in her own hands.

A week later, when she felt a little better when she was walking around the gardens, she chose to escape from Shae. She loved Shae, very, very much. But she was hiding a secret, no living soul must know. Not even the people who are closest to her.

It all started on the day her father was executed, when they had their last discussion ever.

_*Flash Back*_

_Varys came to Lord Eddard Stark in the dungeons of the Red Keep, to urge him to confess his treason and keep the truth about Joffrey's birth a secret, so that peace may be held in the Seven Kingdoms._

_Ned refused. He could care less if he died now, or eighty years later. He had lived enough. He accomplished more than any man in Westeros, Robert told him once, even more than Robert himself. He said Ned didn't need a crown, or a title, people will bow to him anyway._

_"Lord Varys" he said, when the Master of Whispers was ready to leave "May I have some words with my daughter? I want to see her. She must be worried sick, so much alike her mother."_

_"I will speak to the Queen, but I promise nothing." Ned nodded, and waited. Hours later in the next day, he heard some hurried small steps around. It couldn't be anyone else than his dear Sansa._

_"Father!" she cried throwing herself at him. She hugged him and he would've hugged her back if he wasn't chained "Are you alright father, did they hurt you?" her face was already stained with tears._

_"I'm fine love, but do me a favor, and get up. You're staining your beautiful gown for a chained man."_

_"I'll rip them all father, I do not care!" Sansa threw her arms around him like she used to when she was a little girl._

_"Then stop the tears, they do not suit such a beautiful young lady like you..." but she cried harder on his shoulder._

_"I heard Robb is coming! He will save us! I speak to the Queen, make her wait enough time for Robb to-"_

_"Robb is just a boy. And you are just a girl. And I know... of what you two have been doing behind everyone's backs all this time." so suddenly she stopped. Her sobs, her tears, her breath. Slowly she untangled her arms from around him, and he felt the coldness hitting him once again, she looked at him with wide red eyes._

_"How?" it was such a slow whisper, Ned almost missed it._

_"Not long ago..." he admitted "I only guessed it. He was too against the idea of you coming to King's Landing, later I realized he was actually against the idea of you marrying Joffrey. And you were too averse about any girl your mother wanted to choose for him. No matter who she was, you would always find something that would make us turn to another without knowing."_

_"That doesn't-"_

_"One time." he cut her off "Years ago, when you got very sick. Robb refused to leave your bed side, constantly asking maesters of your health. In the beginning, I thought he was being only brotherly towards you. But when you got healthy again, in the first day, you went with him to the Godswood. I followed you, because it was the first time you were leaving on your own, and unannounced. I never, in my life, thought I would live the day to see my son and my daughter kissing each other like I am kissing my wife."_

_Sansa couldn't hold her tongue "I don't think you kiss mother like she's your sister either"_

_Ned actually laughed, the King's Landing has got to his daughter. They've already started to change her. "Love, I do not think it's wise for a daughter to lie to her father. The lie will become truth, or it will come out, at the worst time in the worst possible way"_

_She bit her lip and looked away from him "I love Robb. And I love you. And I am losing you both."_

_"You're not losing anything love. You lose only to gain more than you lost. This might be my final moments. No one can predict what will happen, only the gods know. Only the gods plan. And I want to die knowing at least I gave my blessings to my children."_

_Sansa gasped, her eyes going wide again. Ned continued. "I want my children to find love and live a long life in peace. If you two have truly found your love, I give you my blessing to marry. But I hope you haven't found love in each other. You're not Targaryens, or Lannisters, you are Starks!  I believe you figured as well Joffrey's blood ties. I don't want that for you."_

_"I won't have children like Joffrey." she growled, and Ned thought he actually heard a wolf's growl. "Father, he chained you. I will never forgive him for that."_

_"Sansa, the time has almost come. Winter is coming as well. I have one last thing to tell you. Your direwolf, Lady, she's alive, I never killed her. She didn't deserve to be killed for something she did not do. So I let her go. I have found her in the woods of the Red Keep. But I had to cage her. Sansa, she has become a beast. She's violent, and savage, nothing like you've knew her before. You're the only one who can make her again who she was once. Help your wolf Sansa dearest. And I have one more thing to tell you. I've seen Nymeria as well, close by, bringing food to Lady. The wolf sisters stick together and so must you and Arya! Never let her out of your sight, and never be out of her sight! You understand me?"_

_The guards came to pick up Ned. He had one last thing to say to his daughter before he died "I love you, my little wolf"_

_*End of Flash Back*_

Sansa went to the Red Keep, always looking behind to see if someone is following, as she walked deep in the woods. She noticed how easy it was to hide in here, but to get lost as well. But she kept walking. Until she got into a small meadow.

Inhuman growls were heard somewhere in a tree. At the first look you would've believed truly it was the tree that was growling. But at the second look, and more precise and closer, hidden in the leaves so well you couldn't tell, a cage was found by Sansa. And behind the bars was a wolf, at least half as tall as her.

Sansa went down to her knees and touched the bars, as the wolf backed away and growled louder. Lady was obviously somebody else. Someone who didn't remember Sansa or anyone else at all.

"Hello my love... it has been such a long time since I've last seen you... I missed you." even if it meant breaking her hands in the process, the eldest Stark broke the cage, enough for the wolf to come out.

And the wolf didn't hesitate to jump on her and bite her.


	4. Chapter 4

** [Robb's Camp] **

Robb screamed with rage as he threw the piles of papers from the table with one move of his hands. Word just got to his camp about Sansa's punishment for his winning battle at Oxcross. To hell with those Lannisters! All of them!

He punched hard the table. And again, and again, and harder, and harder. First his mother dies protecting him from a traitor who tried to take his life, by risking and ending her own life, and now his Sansa has been tortured in unspeakable ways. He hated this.

"Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!" he cursed while punching another three times the table. He is surprised the table is still standing. Tears of anger blind his eyes. He doesn't want any of his brothers or sisters to be hurt... but why Sansa? Why the gentlest of them all? Why her and why not him?

How is she coping with it? Is she well? Was she properly taken care of?

"Your Grace?"

He turned around sharply. Last thing he wanted was to speak with anybody. He remembers clearly he told his banner men he doesn't want to be bothered, who the hell is it?

"Lady Talisa..." he murmurs, before turning his head away from her.

"I know you wanted to be left alone, Your Grace, but this isn't something to turn away from everyone." she said, sounding full of confidence "You must remember you are the King in The North. Not a simple soldier."

"I am a King who does nothing while his family is murdered or tortured!" he shouted at her "I am a King who cannot protect his siblings, who cannot be by their side" angry tears were burning in his blue eyes "I am a King, who condemned his sister to something worse than death for her..."

She placed both of her palms on his cheeks and made him look into her eyes "Your sister went through something horrible. But she survived it. And now people are in rage just like you. That girl is going to get help no matter if it is from you or from other people." her arms wrapped around his neck, giving him a warm hug "She will be fine" Talisa whispered in his ear.

Robb hated to admit how much he needed that warm hug. His muscular arms went around her for comfort, and his head buried in her shoulder. He sobbed and he cursed himself for showing such weakness.

_ 'You don't understand' he wanted to yell at her 'You can't! Sansa is not only my sister, she's my one true love, the other half of me. I can't stand it when she isn't here and I miss her terribly! I want to be by her side and sooth her pain away... Sansa... my Sansa...' _

He did not voice the words spoken only in his mind. He knows he will be killed before he finishes their entire history. So he did the only thing left. He screamed in his head all the words, and sobbed harder and holding Talisa tighter as he did so.

_ 'I promised her no one will harm her. I promised her we'll always be together. I promised her I'm gonna make her Queen. And what did I do? I hurt her. This is all my fault. No one else's but mine. Mother is dead. Father is dead. I am now the head of the family. Gods... I beg you... help me because I'm lost. Sansa, my dear sweet Sansa... I'm so sorry.' _

Talisa pulled away to look at Robb. He's shattered with grief and sorrow. He has such a big burden on his shoulders at such a young age... she wants to make it all go away... out of nowhere she kisses him. She's not surprised when he kisses her back. At his state, people wonder how is he still surviving it all.

She makes a silent apology to Lady Catelyn and Lady Sansa. But tonight, Robb is no longer Robb. He needs this just as much as she does. Sansa can wait a little longer now, they can't.

Robb picks her up and lays her down on the table he was abusing moments ago. Getting rid of his clothes and hers, he's having Talisa right on his table. Right now he feels nothing. But he's aware tomorrow he will be full of guilt and shame.

_** [King's Landing] ** _

_** [Sansa] ** _

She feels nothing. Lady has bitten her, bruised her, trashed her dress and her body, only to leave in the woods without returning. Her father was right. Her direwolf was a savage and a wildling, a different persona of whom she used to be.

Lady trusts no one... and Sansa will do whatever it takes for Lady to trust her again. This is why she let Lady abuse her body. Her mistress will never raise her tone or hand at her beloved wolf. Not now. Not ever. That, and the fact that she has been abused and humiliated too much to care longer if she does things properly, or like the Queen herself.

She's a just another puppet in the society. A broken puppet.

She goes back to the castle looking like she has returned from a fierce battle. Maids gasp and drop all the things they are holding when they see her. Cut, wounded, bloody, bruised, ruined, shattered. Everything the old Sansa Stark would be terrified of.

"What in the name of the Gods happened to you?" Shae yelled, pulling her in her chamber. She took quickly some towels and fetched some hot water, while laying on her bed another dress for her to change in.

Sansa doesn't reply. She's too happy. This is only the begging on her and Lady's reconciliation. Long tasks wait for them both.

At night, when they lie awake in their beds. Robb is full of guilt and Sansa full of pain. Their minds drift of an unforgettable night. None of them are to realize they think about the same event. The only things that help them resist in this corrupted worlds are their memories, and the knowledge of the other's alive status.

_ *Flash Back* _

_ Robb gently lowered her on his bed. He stood up to admire the beauty beneath him, before he lowered himself again and kissed her lips like he was kissing a very precious glass. He got rid of his clothes, and then he got rid of her dress. _

_ Her red hair was spread around the bed, like the sun itself. One of his hands curled her soft hair around his fingers, while getting rid of her small clothes, abusing her lips to no end with his. _

_ "Do you want to stop, my love?" he asked worried she might back down in the last moment. _

_ "I could be given away to any man in the future" she says gasping for air "But it's you who I want to take me first. Gods, Robb this is so wrong, but it never felt so right. I want you Robb. I want you now and forever." _

_ He's moved by her love declaration. Even if he never doubted before that his feelings for her were returned with the same intensity. _

_ "This will hurt you, my love." he said concerned "I'll try to be gentle as I can, but remember it's my first time too" _

_ "I trust you, my beloved. I trust you with my every being" he groaned, before pushing his painfully hard member inside her. A loud gasp of ecstasy left his lips, while a loud gasp of pain left Sansa's. His mouth was open and his eyes were closed. He needed a few moments to gain his composure. Gods be good, there's no description of being inside Sansa's hot, wet, tight cunt. Gods, be good he won't be able to resist her. _

_ A tear of pain rolled on her cheek, and she wiped it away. She was hurting so bad, but she wanted Robb to feel good. _

_ "Robb, you can move now." he gives her a look, but she shakes her head "It's alright now. Trust me" obediently, he starts to roll his hips against her. Each of their moans gets louder and heavier. _

_ "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" he chanted while giving final thrusts and coming inside her. He stops suddenly and feels the pressure too much to handle. He collapses next to her, sweaty and tired. _

_ "I love you more" she whispered in his ear, resting her head on his chest. One of his arms goes around her, and together they go to sleep dreaming of each other. _

_ *End of Flash Back* _

Robb feels constant stabs of guilt in his heart. Tears burn again just at the thought of Sansa finding out about this. Sansa in King's Landing goes to sleep with hope, determined to regain Lady on her side. And wishes to see Robb at least one more time. One more night together is what they both want.


	5. Chapter 5

_**[Harrenhal]** _

She was carrying a food tray to the Council Room when she heard it first. "This is not good" Tywin Lannister spoke, his tone aggravated. She refused to enter just yet, something important is happening there and if she enters now, she might ruin her chance to get an advantage, or any valuable piece of information. The door was cracked open, giving her a slight view of what was going on.

Tywin spoke again. "The news of the Stark girl's punishment spread around Westeros like a sickness."

Arya's breath froze for a moment, and her eyes went wide. What is he talking about? Did something happen to Sansa? Damn it! She knew Joffrey was no good, she knew it! But did sweet, innocent, much too trusting Sansa listen to her younger and smarter sister? No!

"What should we do now my lord?" one man questions. "There is no doubt that Robb Stark wants revenge. Probably he's marching to us as we speak."

"He will not!" Tywin's stern voice replied, having a thoughtful expression on his face "Not if he values his sister's life." by the tone of his voice, it must be that he already thought of a plan...

"But. She's just a sister." another man interjected.

 _'Sansa has always been more than just a sister.'_ Arya snarled internally.

"We'll exchange her for Jaime. Robb Stark is emotionally involved so much, that he'll accept without thinking. He is just a boy pretending to be a man."

 _'He's the King of the North! You should be afraid of him.'_ Arya glared at the eldest Lannister alive, but tried to keep her face in the shadows and remain silent.

"There is no reason to be afraid of him. We have bigger problems under the name Stannis Baratheon to deal with, and anyone who will rise against us for Sansa Stark's punishment."

Arya pushed the door open and entered, pretending she didn't hear anything. Pretending to be a stupid little boy. Either each of these nobles are really dumb, either she's a better actress than she thought she was.

"Ah, good. Here comes my food"

Arya looked up at Tywin Lannister and his intimidating frame. If she could only kill him right now and run away to warn Robb, she would. Oh, wait. She can. But she prefers to stay a little longer around, to hear more of the Lannister's plans.

 _'For Robb_ ' Arya reminded herself _'For Robb.'_

_***A few months later*** _

Traveling with the Hound is definitely the worst experience she had ever been through. He smells horrible, he refuses to wash when they reach any lake, he eats like a pig, and he acts like one. And the list goes on, and on...

They haven't been traveling for too long, but Arya definitely won't do it again. Not if her own life depended on it. She'd rather let her mother braid her hair.

"I can't wait to get rid of you" she told him with no hints of shame. She can almost hear her mother scolding her, and imagines herself not giving a damn about it. Not that she does now or something.

"And I can't wait to give you away to your brother and have my ransom" Sandor replied biting hungrily on his chicken "Until that happens, I am stuck with you and you are stuck with me. Don't think I am enjoying this more than you."

"Too late" Arya muttered

"All of the Starks are so stubborn?" Sandor questioned "Or is it a thing between sisters?"

"My sister and I never got along well." but then she realized what he just said. And for the first time, Arya was finally interested in what the Hound has to say. "What do you mean? You've met my sister?"

"Of course I did, I was the King's guard and she was to marry him. Like hell not to meet at least once." The Hound grunted "We met a few times. She was still to marry the King when I left."

Arya swallowed a lump in her throat and asked "Some time ago, I heard something about Sansa and some punishment given to her because Robb was winning battles. What happened to her?" did she really want to know? For the sake of her stupid older sister, she does.

The Hound made a long pause before he responded "It's not something little girls like you should know"

"Since when do you care what little girls like me should know or not?" Arya countered. "And if it involves my family in any way, then I should definitely know."

The Hound laughed mockingly at her "You can't protect yourself, you can't use that sword as well as you think, and you definitely can't help your sister if your here and she's in King's Landing."

Arya glared at him. "But I can find other ways to help her. As soon as we find my brother Robb, we can save my sister."

The Hound roared with laughter again. "You think your brother and his army can take over the King's guards? You must both be barking mad."

"We might be." Arya said "We might end up dead. But I know Robb will do anything to rescue Sansa."

"She's just a sister. A sister who is far away from him. He has another one, who is coming right to him. Who the hell would make the wrong choice?"

"Robb would." Pause "He would save us both."

"Why are you so sure on that?"

"Because Sansa was always more than just a sister."

Sandor didn't have time to question the meaning of her words, if she means what he thinks she means, because her stupid friend decided to show up right then and right there.

"Hey. I caught some great fish. We surely eating well tonight" Gendry has no idea what he just interrupted. It is better if he would never find out actually.

Perhaps Arya did this on purpose.

But, as they kept traveling, all she had in her mind was that she spilled the secret her brother and sister kept for so long, that she missed hearing the distant familiar howls of a female wolf.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**_[King's Landing]_ **

After a few moons, Sansa felt like nothing has changed. She's still trapped. Still at the King's mercy. Still a stupid girl to play around with for as long as you want.

But some things DID change.

Her relationship with Lady has improved, even if she has some wild habits still and she isn't capable of self control yet. She and Margaery, the new soon-to-be Queen, have become best friends. The Tyrells were supporting her cause and promised to help her escape if the chance is ever given. Shae had taught her how to make quick poisons only with the promise to use them for protection, and in return, Sansa told her about Lady and the poison her mother taught her when she was a little girl and her brothers too, unknown, and with only one cure. So far only Shae knows. And soon, Margaery will too.

And just now she learned the news of Jaime Lannister's return. But wasn't he Robb's prisoner? How did Robb let him go? He wouldn't do it for nothing. Robb knew better than that. She had to find out why.

In that night, it would be too little to say that she was shocked when in her room, the one she wanted to look for, was already looking for her... and he found her first.

Jaime Lannister.

She prepared a scream loud enough for the whole realm to hear her, but he was quicker and put his hand on her mouth to keep her from doing so.

"My lady." he addressed her "If you and I could have a private word. I apologize for reaching out to you like this, but it was the only way I could speak to you without raising questions between servants." Her blue eyes looked scared, but in the same time confident. He removed his hand from her mouth, waiting for her next move.

"Sir Jaime" she began, her voice above a whisper. "Leave my room this moment." she commands as if she has more power than he does, when it was actually the other way around. "Or I will not hesitate to call the guards and let the Queen know what you're doing late in the night when you should be resting."

Jaime chuckled. The Little Dove really grew up. He could care less about what Cersei thinks he is doing, and he can take the guards in less time than the lady needs to escape. He could beat the guards and catch her if she tries to run.

"And here I thought you would be interested to know about your brother." this sparkled the Stark girl's interest immediately. "The King in The North." a small gasp left from her unwanted, and her hands went to cover her mouth as tears strung her eyes. She sat down on the bed feeling nauseous.

Jaime joined her side. "You must believe my words, my lady." he told her "Because your brother is the one who let me go." Sansa made the courage to look in his eyes "For you." in that moment she allowed herself to sob.

**_*Flash Back*_ **

_For fuck's sake. What's a prisoner got to do to get some attention here?_ He wondered.

The rain managed to weaken his wooden cage, but the problem is around his wrists and neck and even legs. Fucking chains. At least they could've bothered to change them since they start to get rusty from so much water.

**_"I'm Jaime and I was wrong,_ **

**_Still caged and singing a song._ **

**_I shouldn't have to hit my chance,_ **

**_Now here I am sitting in trace"_ **

He made up the song himself. After all being caged and chained up, leaves you with very little things to do. All of them boring to death. His night does get more interesting than he thought it would be when he sees the King in The North marching towards the forest with his sword and his wolf, but no guards.

"Oh young wolf. What are you up to?"

"You said something Kingslayer?" one man came up to him

"Just a blessing to the King of The North. May he live forever." he said ironically, which sparked the man's anger. He was beaten bloody and when his Grace returned, he ignored them and went straight to his tent.

Later in the night. When the moon was in the middle of the sky, the young wolf entered his cage.

"Your Grace." Jaime said "I would rise and bow before you but...” he showed his hands "I am a held back by these little things."

"Spare me of your courtesy Kingslayer." Robb told him sharply. "I came to let you know about the exchange that it is to come. You will return to King's Landing, and you will bring me my sister unharmed and well taken care of. And we will all forget what happened between us."

"I appreciated you for managing to capture me boy." Jaime said "Why are you so stupid to think that my lord father will respect this pact?"

Robb smirked and stabbed him with a needle right in the vein of his neck. "He will. If he cares about your life."

Jaime hissed in pain and felt a weird sensation. Dizziness was taking over him quickly; he was barely seeing the figure of the Stark boy. "What did you do to me?" he grunted out, feeling his body weight a thousand tones.

"As we speak, the venom is spreading into your body" Robb glared him at him, and spoke with clenched teeth "Your bastard son hurt my sister. I will hurt the Queen by hurting you. I will let you go Kingslayer. You have one moon's time to meet me at the Twins and bring my sister with you!"

"And what if I won't _Your Grace_?" the last two words were spat. Both ways actually, because he coughed up some blood.

A dark grin covered The King's handsome face "You'll die before either of us can get to kill you. The poison is ancient, and it belongs to the Starks since the beginning of time. Only _I_ know the cure. None of your maesters can guess the poison, even less the cure." he pulled out a small bottle and showed it to the older man. "This will be yours, the moment my sister is safe and sound with me. My trade with Tywin Lannister. My sister for you."

"And when do I take my leave Your Grace?"

"Soon." Robb stabbed him two times more with the poisonous needle in each wrists vein as he unchained the man. Before he freed the chains on his ankles, he stabbed the man one more time in the vein of his legs "That was for my brothers and sisters, Bran, Rickon, Arya and Sansa. To die you need two more stabs, one for my brother Jon, and one for me. Remember, you have one moon's time. If you're not at the Twins with my sister, you're as good as dead. I will hunt your family down and kill them all... Starting with the Queen herself."

"We'll see who will kill who...King in The North." Jaime took the first free horse he saw and rode away from the camp even in his dreadful state.

"Do you think it was a wise idea, Your Grace?" Lady Talisa asked him as she witnessed the whole scene from a hidden place.

"It is very risky." he turned to her "But I will do anything to save my sister. I am not losing another sibling." _I am not losing the love of my life._

"This poison you were speaking about. How can you be so sure no one in the Capital will find the cure?"

Robb gave her a victorious grin. He dropped the glass on the ground and stepped on it "This was just a distraction. The poison is actually from House Tully, not Stark. On the outside grounds, red flowers were growing always; they were named tullies after the House itself. Gentle but deadly. Mother taught all of her children how to make this poison. Father taught us the cure."

Grey Wind circled his master's body, resting at his feet.

"A direwolf's bite." Talisa conclued. Robb nodded to her.

_'Soon my love. We will meet again. I will have you in my arms again soon. Wait for me a little more. For what they did to you, they will all pay.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**_[King's Landing]_ **

"She is so beautiful Sansa, why did you keep her hidden away from me for so long?"

"I'm sorry. But please be careful; don't get too close to her, let her come to you."

Margaery nodded, but Sansa had a thought that she was ignored. She smiled to herself as she was watching Lady running around. Maybe not everything in her life turned so bad.

"Lady." she called her beloved wolf, tapping her leg "To me sweetheart." When the wolf heard her name spoken by her mistress, she ran to her direction and jumped on her. Her mistress' dress was almost ruined. And if she had noticed, she did not say anything about it. Then Lady ran from Sansa, and when she almost reached Margaery, she slowed down the pace, taking a moment to smell her hand, before giving in to her touch.

"You are a lucky one." Sansa smiled joining them both "If she didn't bite you already it means she likes you."

"That's very good to know." Margaery replied smiling "It would have been pretty hard to hide a scar under my dress tomorrow at my wedding. Especially when the King and I will consummate our marriage."

Tomorrow. Wedding. The King.

"We have to go." Sansa said, suddenly alarmed. "It won't be long before the King's guards will realize our absence and start searching for us."

"And what about Lady? We can't leave her here!"

"We won't." the Stark girl assured "I'll take Lady to the forest myself. No one will care for my long absence. But you must go. You are the future Queen. Everyone will be searching for you."

"Tomorrow I will become the Queen." Margaery said, the word 'tomorrow' being the key word "For now, I am only lady Margaery of House Tyrell. And if I want to be a good Queen, I must practice helping my people. I'll come with you."

"You don't have to." Sansa said softly

"Oh, but I want to!" the other girl insisted, taking her arm "And I will. There is no way you can convince me out of this."

"Alright. Fine." Sansa giggled "I'll let you do as you please... Your Grace."

Both girls shared a healthy laugh, which before she met Margaery it was a very foreign gesture to Sansa, and began to walk to the forest. For a while neither of them said anything, enjoying the silent and peaceful walk with Lady running around them and showing an incredible energy for the day. But as the forest was coming into the view, and they were undoubtedly approaching the named place, Margaery felt the need to ask something that has been on her mind for a while.

"Tell me Sansa." she said breaking the silence "How does it feel like to love someone? To truly love someone?"

The sweet wolf was taken back the question itself and the meaning of it. "W-Why would you like to know that?"

"By this time tomorrow the King and I will be man and wife." she responded "Renly was a kind husband to me. I had part of many men in my life and I can't bring myself to say I have ever loved one of them."

"I don't think I am the rightful person to speak about this kind of matters." Sansa replied, her eyes going to the ground. "It wasn't like the songs for Robb and I either."

"What are you saying?"

"I may have told you that Robb and I were in love, but I told no one before that our parting when I left for King's Landing was anything but pleasant." the sweet wolf admitted "I was betrothed to Joffrey. I _had_ to act like it was the best thing that ever happened to me. And the more I kept the act, the more Robb started to think that I was actually feeling something for Joffrey. We had a very ugly fight, nothing like the ones we had before..." her voice trailed off, her eyes were getting sadder and her voice began to tremble "We've said things we did not mean. We've done things we shouldn't have. And... when me, my sister Arya and my father were leaving Winterfell. I did not even want to look at him. I gave a hug to each of my brothers, even our father's ward Theon Greyjoy, but I ignored Robb."

Margaery looked down as well "I am very sorry to hear that." she truly was. They seemed to be the perfect couple with a perfect love story and having a perfect song. Such a disappointment to see false love rising in every corner of the world, and true love falling and breaking into pieces like a mirror. Perhaps that is the secret for living a happy life. You have to love no one...

"Perhaps father did this intentionally, though he was meaning no harm."

"What do you mean?" the future Queen asked, her thoughts being interrupted by the statement

"We had the support of our siblings, who believed in love like us, but I am certain our parents would have never accepted us. Especially mother. Father somehow knew about us the whole time and he did not say anything until his death. Perhaps he insisted to have me married to Joffrey and go to King's Landing to forget all about Robb."

Margaery paused, unsure of what to say.

"However." Sansa continued "In the better times, when loving Robb was much easier, ... it felt great. I did not realize back then... He made me feel so confident and so great about myself, just to be completely shattered by one thing. When I was with him I believed anything is possible. He was always giving me hope for the day. Hope that soon we will no longer have to hide our love for each other. The feelings I had for him made me do crazy little things a lady shouldn't have even thought about and I felt no regret. We parted ways as lovers perhaps, but there is not a day when I am not praying to see him again. I pray for his health and success in battles. To answer your question, you know you are truly in love with someone when every day you think about that person. When you are ready to do anything for that person. When even dying for that person means nothing to you. I knew I felt something for Robb in the moment I realized that seeing his smile brightens my day no matter how bad it was."

"And your first kiss?" Margaery inquired with a smirk and an arched eye brow.

Sansa smiled and her cheeks flushed a little. "It was wonderful. When our lips touched it felt right. A warmness I never felt before spread into my body like poison. I knew I could never feel like this again with any other man. I knew Robb was my prince from the songs." she looked at the future Queen with shining eyes "When our lips touched for the first time I knew I was in love with him. The smile he had after, told me he was in love with me too."

After this particular discussion, the girls went quiet. Soon they left Lady in the forest, who had already set her eyes on a pray, and returned to the castle.

Tomorrow is a big day.

Sansa even showed her a beautiful locket Robb had given her a long time ago to celebrate their love for each other. It happened in a snowing day.

_"Look around this snow Sansa." he had told her "You say it's beautiful, but all I can think of is how everything pales around you."_

_Even in the snow, his cheeks were a little red still unused to express his feelings in words like his father does with his mother. She thanked him for his words with a warm kiss, and then he pushed something in her fist before rushing back inside._

_Sansa stood there for a while, a bit confused by his actions. When she decided to look at what he had given her, she began to giggle so loudly and so sweetly that it sounded more beautiful than the jingle bells._

_He had given her a locket she saw around his neck too. And when she opened it, there was a small parchment inside. Written in his hand writing._

**_I love you. Now and forever my lady. I am yours for eternity._ **

_"Oh Robb." she giggled some more "I love you too."_

_She went directly to her chambers. And intending to make them even. The next morning, she found him alone in the dining room. She went to him, kissing his cheek, and handed him a small piece of paper._

_"Now we are matching." she smiled as he read the paper. The exact same words he had written for her, but now in her own hand writing._

_He stood and kissed her hard, for the first time not caring if they were caught._

And even to this day, their hearts are still connected by the lockets around their necks.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I know I said in my summary that Arya will be the one to find Bran and Rickon. But after the sixth season aired, I said to myself I won't watch any episode before the season will be completed. Which will be somewhere around the end of June and... I think I can wait. Anyway, I decided I will watch the show all over again from season 1 and then I remembered the scene where Bran and Jon almost got reunited, so I said why not add it to the story if it didn't happen in the show?**_

* * *

 

_**[Craster's Keep]** _

"If he sees you, he won't let you go north." Jojen warned him.

"He's my brother." Bran looked at him, with pleading in his voice.

"And wants to protect you. He'll take you back to Castle Black. You have to decide. Do you want to find the three-eyed raven?"

"I am Brandon of House Stark. Our words are simple. _Winter Is Coming._ " Bran said looking at him with determined eyes and no more pleading. "But I am also from House Tully. And the words are _Family. Duty. Honor_. I know my choice!" he turned his head and shouted again "Jon! JON!"

When Jon made eye contact with him, Bran knew he had done the right thing. Jojen and Meera could be angry with him for ever; he could not care less now. He smiled. A true smile was on his face for the first time since he heard of his father's death. Perhaps the Three Eyed Raven will understand the reason behind his choice... someday.

After defeating the mutineer. Jon could swear he heard his name being shouted, but not by any of the brothers. That voice was very different, but very familiar too, in a way. When he turned to the source of the voice, he almost blacked out.

"Bran..." the name was a mere whisper on his lips. His little brother smiled at him. His little brother was here... how many years have passed? How much had he grown?

Jon approached them slowly.

Perhaps it was an illusion meant to fool him so the enemy could benefit of the distraction and stab him in the back. The battle kept going behind him, but Jon did not care. He had to make sure. With each step he was taking, he was becoming more scared that Bran wasn't there for real. A ghost or nothing might be in the place his presumed little brother is sitting right now. Jon was fearing he was losing his mind. He reached the group of three, and bent down before Bran. A trembling hand of his, slowly came in touch with Bran's cheek skin. Jon closed his eyes and breathed out in relief. He was still sane after all. Wrapping his arms around the boy's body, Jon pulled him up enough to give him a very tight hug. He can not remember another time he had been this emotional over someone excepting Ygritte.

Bran might be a crippled boy, but he managed to return the hug with the same intensity. He had truly made the right decision.

Jojen and Meera looked at each other uneasily. How will they find the Three Eyed Raven now, knowing that Jon won't leave Bran out of his sight and Bran won't leave Jon's side? Jojen shook his head and looked down. _'He made his own choice... we are on our own now.'_ his voice echoed in her mind. Meera nodded sadly at him. They turned to see that Bran and Jon are still hugging. Is that what true family love is like?

"Jon. Look out!" Jojen shouted suddenly pointing behind Jon. Jon pulled away from his brother, and picked his sword from the ground in time to stab in the heart the one who tried to attack them.

"I have to go." Jon told him apologetically. He looked at Jojen and Meera "Please protect my brother. And find a hiding spot. Quick." the two nodded and Jon ran back to the fight. He was twice more determined to win the raid than he was when he first got there. He killed with passion, and flung his sword into the enemy's body with no restriction or regret. Every time he killed another one he thought they were all trying to hurt his brother separately. And the thought alone filled him with energy he had never felt before. Energy he had felt in a different way with Ygritte.

But now he had Bran with him. Bran will help him get through it, even if he doesn't know.

The night passes and it was long. The fight hardened, the fire burnt out, and the darkness thickened. You could not tell a brother of the Night's Watch from a mutineer from a far distance. Only if you sat close enough, but then, you'd be an easy target and get a sword in your heart or lose your head. But the brothers won in the end, and it was Jon who led them to victory. Also Jon was the one who let the brothers know, whose help he had part of to win. His little brother and his companions. Including his direwolf Summer, who had went deep into the forest and freed Ghost. Then both direwolves returned to the fight and got away with minor injuries. But Bran was the one who helped most, everyone admitted. He warged into Hodor's body, every time it was necessary, to help the brothers kill the betrayers, but without getting caught because other brothers were protecting his body. And soon the fight was done. Five brothers were lost, but their memory will live forever.

When the victory was announced, the brothers celebrated. But Bran was over tired, and he fell unconscious and straight face on the ground as Jon told the brothers they won, and the last thing he remembers is seeing the place being burned to the ground as his brother was caring him away. His sleep was long and peaceful.

The next morning he woke up in a foreign bed, and in the beginning he did not remember where he was or why. Then things started to come back to him slowly. He had found Jon. He was with Jon at Castle Black and he still does not regret the decision he has made.

"Come in." he called out, after hearing a soft knock on his door.

"You're awake." Jon had a relieved smile on his face for some reason

"You're alive." Bran smiled back, Jon walked to his bed side and the brothers shared another tight hug.

"Your friends are in separated rooms, you're safe here, you have nothing to be worried about"

"I'm safe wherever you are too."

His older brother pulled away and Bran saw he had a concerned face "Master Aemon said you warged too much during the battle. If you haven't made it through the night, there was no telling when you would wake up. Hodor is still sleeping, his condition was worse than yours, and the other two refused to speak without your consent."

"I know that there are risks. But my desire to help you was bigger than these risks, and I took them willingly."

"You shouldn't have." Jon told him sharply "You've died Bran. Do you think I would bear to lose you?"

"Do you think _I_ would bear to lose you?" his younger brother responded him with the same tone "Father is dead. Before Rickon and I fled from Winterfell, we heard mother was dead too. Sansa and Arya are captive in King's Landing, and Robb is fighting a war."

The Crow's eyes widened in fear "Rickon? Where is he? And why did you flee from Winterfell? What happened?"

Bran shook his head and looked down "Rickon is safe. I send him, Shaggydog, and Osha, a friend of mine, back to Last Hearth. Theon Greyjoy betrayed Robb and took over Winterfell and now Winterfell is only ruins. It was too dangerous for Rickon to be here. I had to leave, to move forward, to find the Three Eyed Raven and its meaning... but then I saw you" he trailed off with a soft voice "I could not bear myself from calling you. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I didn't call you. The Three Eyed Raven can wait. My family can't."

Jon grinned "I am glad you did so." he said nodding "Because now I can protect you better than ever. Let me do my big brother duty." he leaned in and whispered in his brother's ear "And when the time is right, I will fight Theon Greyjoy with Robb by my side. And together we will take his head for daring to hurt our little brothers. Winter is coming for his ass. Slowly, but surely."


	9. Chapter 9

**_[King's Landing]_ **

When someone awoke her in the middle of the night, Sansa knew it could be only Margaery.

"I cannot stay for long; I don't want to be caught." Margaery told her in the weak light of the burning candle she was holding "But my grandmother has arranged for you to leave tomorrow after the wedding with Lord Baelish."

Should she be happy or afraid? Sansa did not know. She trusted Margaery and her family, but she did not know if she could trust Lord Baelish after the stories she heard. The future Queen didn't wait for her answer or reaction, as she wished Sansa a safe travel, told her to come and visit her when it will be peace, expressed her desire for Sansa to be reunited with Robb, and she wished Sansa only well in life because she has suffered more enough. Then she kissed her cheek, bid her 'sleep well' and left the chambers.

Sansa didn't sleep for the rest of the night. She sat on the bed, and stared at the ceiling for hours, thinking about everything that happened so far and what will happen next. But most, she thought about her family.

Around an hour later, someone else had entered her chambers.

"It's good to see you're awake my lady." Ser Jaime said

"May I ask why you wanted to see me so late in the night my Lord?"

"I couldn't exactly speak with you in the morning without raising questions my lady." he responded "I came to speak with you about our parting to the Twins. Your brother will be there in a month and we need to leave tomorrow. Right after the wedding."

He told her to get some rest, as much as she could, and then he left her chambers.

But she didn't listen to him. Now her mind was troubled even more than it was before. What should she do? She has equal trust in both Petyr Baelish and Jaime Lannister, which is close to nothing. Lord Baelish has betrayed her family. And Ser Jaime can betray her any time. What if he kills her on the road and sends her body in pieces to Robb? Which one of them should she choose? Ser Jaime claims Robb send him, and Robb would never hurt her, but she could not say the same about Jaime, after all he _is_ a Lannister. And Petyr Baelish was send by Margaery's grandmother, and she trusts that the Tyrells won't hurt her, and neither will Lord Baelish, but there is no tell what he can do with her once he has her.

 _'What should I do?_ ' Sansa asks herself. She can't find the answer no matter how much she searches for it.

Eventually the night has passed, the morning was welcomed, and Sansa found herself sitting in the Great Sept beside Tyrion, a forced engagement was between the two though their wedding didn't take place yet for some reason, watching the wedding ceremony. Margaery was stunningly beautiful. Not that she usually wasn't stunningly beautiful, she was always stunningly beautiful, but today... she was shining. Her dream to be Queen became true, perhaps that is the reason.

Later at the wedding feast, Joffrey kept acting like a spoiled brat and humiliating everyone he came in contact with. Cersei kept giving him only proud looks, while Margaery tried to keep him in his place without making it too obvious. Just then Lady Olenna approached her and expressed her condolences of her dead mother. They speak a little more, but Tyrion arrives, and Lady Olenna leaves, but not before inviting her to see Highgarden at least once.

_**"A coat of gold** _

_**A coat of red** _

_**A lion still has claws"** _

She would recognize this song any time and anywhere in the world. The Rains of Castamere. The song always gives her a deep shiver down to her spine, no matter how many times her ears hear it. The words have such a deep meaning; the Lannisters truly deserve their words 'Hear me roar'. Both, her and Margaery, become very interested as the band plays the song. Why to play this song at a wedding?

"Very good, very good." Joffrey says shaking his head, Sansa sees he's bored to the bone. He rises from his seat and throws some coins at them. "Off you go!" people laugh, the singers hurry to pick up all the coins, and Sansa looks at her former betrothed in disgust.

After some people congratulate Margaery and Joffrey of the wedding, when he gets to pass her by, he doesn't hesitate to torment her more "After I put a baby in my Queen's womb, I shall have you as my whore until she gives birth. If you want to resist me I will have my guards give you a punishment worse than the last one. Perhaps I'll put them to rape you after your wedding to my uncle Tyrion. I doubt he will be putting a baby in you too soon." he gives her one cold look before he returns back to his seat.

"Everyone silence! Clear the floor!" Joffrey shouts almighty. "There's been too much amusement here today. A royal wedding is not an amusement." Sansa sends him a dark look. He was the one who humiliated his people multiple times at the wedding, and now he complains about being too much amusement? "A royal wedding is history, time has come for all of us to contemplate our history." he tries to look powerful and smart, but Sansa knows he's none of those things. He's powerful only because he is having the crown, but she's sure Robb would take him down in less than three moves.

"My lords. My ladies." a giant lion head opened its mouth and a red carpet rolled out. "I present you!" out of the mouth rode out five dwarves each representing one King, Joffrey named them all for everyone to know "King Joffrey! Stannis! Renly! Robb Stark! Baelon Greyjoy! The war of the five kings!"

Sansa felt how the air was leaving her lungs when Joffrey announced the dwarf playing her brother, a small man riding a wolf and wearing a wolf's head who kept shouting "I am the King in the North!"

"Robb." the name was a mere whisper on her lips, heard by nobody else. The more she watched that dwarf, the more she wished for Lady to be by her side. To watch how Lady would butcher the small man, tearing his skin with her long claws, stuck her sharp teeth in parts of his body, spitting out the organs and keeping his bones as play toys.

Loras storms away a few moments later entirely disgusted with the show, Margaery doesn't even try to please Joffrey anymore and gives him the same look, and many others with a bit of intelligence are the same. Sansa can't seem to take off her eyes from the dwarf interpreting her brother, her lover, and Margaery sends her a worried look as Joffrey spits off his wine from laughing so much.

Her stare is cold and deadly. Her nails scratch the wood of the table, through the material, in order to keep herself still. Tyrion gently touches her hand, but Sansa doesn't feel it. King Robb's head is cut off by King Joffrey and everybody laughs. How can they...How _dare_ they laugh?

"My lady..." Tyrion tries to get attention, but King Joffrey grabs King Robb's head from the ground as starts to do sexual gestures while laughing. Joffrey almost falls off his chair.

"I will tell Robb how they embarrassed his name." her voice was above a whisper and as cold as her stare "I will name each one of them and it will be my turn to laugh when he will take their heads one by one."

Something horrible happens and King Joffrey's wine is poisoned, he chokes up and falls down. No one knows what's going on. Queen Regent Cersei and Ser Jaime Lannister are by his side in his final moments. Sansa stands shocked, she knows how much Tyrion hates the King, but she doesn't believe he would be able to do such thing. And then Ser Dontos is by her side, asking her to leave with him.

"If you want to live, we have to leave!" he tells her as she watches the scene still mortified about what happened. Joffrey was...dead. She lets herself be dragged away by him, and together they ran through passages and streets. She puts on a hooded cloak as he leads her way, whoever planned to save her; she prayed she will make it before they are caught. They reach a small ship and for a moment Sansa's heart skips a bit. Two of Cersei's people saw them. Cersei must think she took part in Joffrey's death. She backs away with a small gasp, as they kill Ser Dontos before her eyes with their swords. Together, they grin as they approach her.

"You're coming with us sweet girl." one says

"Word spread fast that you're wanted. Very fast." the other circles her and his sword touches her back. "I wonder if we can have a bit of fun with you before we give you away." she can feel his sly grin as she says that. She shivers. Then she relaxes.

"If you will live to tell her that." she turns around to smile at him. Distant growls are heard from somewhere, but the place could not be exactly told as a thick fog was surrounding everything. And out of nowhere, Lady jumps on one of them. She claws at his throat and bits his jaw, ripping his bones. Sansa watches her Lady desfigurating the body, forgetting all about the other man. He lifts his sword in the air, ready to cut her neck, but another sword is plugged right in his heart from behind. Sansa turns with a gasp as whoever saved her, grabbed her arm and ran to the small ship. Lady follows them quickly and the ships sails away disappearing from the sight.

Sansa takes deep breaths. What happened was just too much for her. One moment she was at a wedding, and then she was running for her life, everything happened too fast and she needs a moment. She knelt on the floor, and hugged her wolf. They were both safe and that was all that mattered. When she turned to look at her savior, she gasped in shock, her blue eyes wide open.

"Prince Oberyn..."


	10. Chapter 10

_**[Castle**_ **_Black]_**

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" silence "For betraying our cause? For putting your interests above ours?" her voice was getting sharper with each spoken word. And he knew he deserved it. Bran sighed and looked down. Meera was visibly angry with him for what he had done, and Jojen was utterly quiet.

"I made my choice, and I don't regret it. I didn't regret it then, and I don't regret it now." Bran replied to her, meaning every word he said. He knows how important the Three Eyed Raven is..., but for that moment he found Jon to be more important.

"And what are we supposed to do now? Your brother won't allow you to continue our travel!" Meera said, looking at her brother for support.

The door opened, and Jon entered the room. "You're right, I won't." he told her. "I'm sorry, but I didn't hear by intention, it was by mistake." and then he acted as if the others didn't exist, and he walked to his little brother.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down on the bed by his side. Concern evident on his face.

"I'm fine." his brother assured him with a nod and a smile. "What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Bran shifted on a more comfortable position that allowed him to face the man in black he calls brother "Hodor, Jojen, Meera and I came here unannounced. And I don't think Castle Black will want to host us much longer, so what will happen to us? What are we going to do? And will you come with us?"

Jon smiled a little "I got permission to escort you and the rest back to Winterfell and to find Rickon as well. But. As you said Winterfell for the moment isn't ours anymore, I got permission to escort you to the Twins." he saw the confused look on his brother's face and chuckled. He leaned in a little bit and whispered "That's where Robb and his army will be."

Bran backed away with a gasp and his mouth dropped open, joyness the only emotion visible of his face. "You're joking."

"Do I look like the type of person who would joke?"

"Actually..." the younger brother's face twisted and shook his head vehemently. Hodor did as well without being told to. "No you don't."

Jon's face fell. That...that hurt a little bit.

"You'll be fine." Bran moved closer to his brother and hugged him tight "We are going to see Robb?"

"We are going to see Robb." Jon nodded, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. "And together we'll march back to Winterfell. Retake our home, and destroy Theon Greyjoy. After that, I'll leave to return to Castle Black." he pulled away, his eyes traveling the room, until he found the pair of siblings, who stayed quietly the whole time. "For taking care of my brother, I'll be forever grateful. And if you would like to, as well, after we take it back, you can remain to live at Winterfell."

**_*Arya*_ **

"He was going to give us away to my aunt Lysa. Whom I heard she married Littlefinger, and I don't trust Littlefinger. Not now, not ever."

If he could only shut up about it. He's been talking about this for hours without stopping. Doesn't his mouth hurt from so much talking?

"Still. You left him to die..." Gendry whispered in the beat of the wind, as they walked away. Perhaps he will never know that the real reason she left him to die, was because she stupidly told him about her brother and her sister and the relationship between them.

"Move your legs faster. I don't want that woman to find us, I don't trust her." the Stark girl was only interested in her problems. She did not care what the other has said. "She says she serves my mother, but my mother is dead. Dead and gone."

"And how do you know for sure?" on the other hand, he had a feeling that the woman (big and scary as she was) could've helped them. Now they are all alone.

"I heard it when I was at Harenhall." Arya replied giving him a cold look, turning back to the road "Tywin Lannister kept discussing with his men ways to attack Robb because he is weakened from mother's death. They say someone tried to stab Robb from behind during a council meeting and mother risked her life to save him."

"And she died. And we lost the only person who could take us to your aunt and knows the roads better than we do." Gendry stated "Where do you want to go next?"

"We are going where we will be free and safe." he wondered where 'free and safe is' and if a place like that existed. "We are going back to Winterfell."

Gendry stopped in his tracks, as the Stark girl continued walking. "And what if Winterfell is not safe? You haven't been there for years. Things change my lady, always. Perhaphs when we will reach Winterfell you will not be pleased with what will you see."

She stopped too, then she turned around to face him "If Winterfell is not safe, we will go to the Twins. My brother Robb will be there. And we need to travel fast! I heard Tywin Lannister is planning something, and we can not waste our time!"

"Alright. Alright. But tell me first, where are going? Winterfell or the Twins?"

Brainless. Hasn't she told him that already? "First we go to Winterfell. Then we'll go to the Twins, now hurry up! If you're too slow, I'll leave you behind!"

She wondered if the Seven Gods are playing a joke on her, or they were finally listening to her family's prayers? Will she be really going to see her brother Robb after so many years passed for her without seeing any member of her family? Then will she be able to go to the Wall and see Jon too?

She held with that hope as they kept traveling.

_***Rickon*** _

"Osha...?" The voice of the boy had awoken her from her day dreaming. She saw worry on his young features. "I don't want to go back to Winterfell." he told her

"And why is that little Lord?" she asked preparing the wood she gathered for a fire.

"I don't trust anyone besides my family." he said petting Shaggydog, who was resting on his lap. She sighed and started the fire. She didn't want to have this discussion now, Osha only wanted to rest and hope they won't be killed in their sleep. Though, they won't be if the direwolf has something to say about it. But when she turned her head to look at the animal, the wolf was sleeping deeper than both of them together.

"And where would you like to go, if not that family your brother told us to go?" Osha asked him, wondering where would the young boy want to be besides his home. His eyes were closed, and face peaceful now. For a moment she thought he was asleep, and decided to leave it for another time.

"I once heard Theon speaking with someone about Robb going next to the Twins. We should head there too." he muttered in a small voice.

She gazed longingly at the fire, hugging her knees to her chest and her arms resting on her knees. All she wanted was a proper meal to eat, and a warm bed to sleep in. "And what makes you think we can trust this Robb?" she asked after a long pause, measuring their options.

"Because he is my brother, and I trust him. He won't hurt me. And he won't hurt you either once I tell him how much you helped me and Bran... I wonder how Bran is doing. And Jon. And Arya. And Robb. And Sansa."

"They are all your siblings?" she wondered. Their parents must've been very needy, sexually speaking, or in other terms, obsessed with each other and having sex like mad probably.

"Yes. Well not really. Jon's name isn't Stark as well, it's Snow. But I still consider him like my brother just like I do with Robb and Bran. And Sansa and Arya are my sisters."

"You have many siblings little Lord. Where are they now? And why can't they give us a little help, are they that bad?"

"No. They are awesome, the best siblings any one could ask for. Bran is probably with Jon, Jon is a ranger of the Night's Watch at the Wall, Sansa and Arya are in King's Landing against their wishes, that's what I heard the last time, and Robb is fighting a war for them. He is very brave, once he killed some wildlings because they dared to hurt Bran. But I am not like him, when Sansa left Winterfell I couldn't stop crying. I wish I could be brave like Robb."

And then Osha remembered who Robb Stark was. And her mind was finally settled on their next destination.

"Tomorrow, we'll start traveling to the Twins."


	11. Chapter 11

_**[A few years ago]** _

**_[Winterfell]_ **

Two boys were sitting by the fire in a room where they always came to spend time together. Usually their mouths wouldn't shut up about anything, fighting, arguing, gossiping, joking, laughing, teasing, crying (sometimes), practicing, studying, talking, and even bonding happened in that room. It brought these two boys close, and to this day their bond hadn't been broken. But now both were quiet. None of them were saying anything, because they didn't know what to say, or who should even break the silence first. Both were glancing at the fire, flames dancing in their eyes. The younger finally makes up the courage to look at the other boy, who looks nothing like him, and he says with no shame or fear what exactly he feels. Only three simple words.

"I love her."

"Everyone does." the older boy replies after a while, playing foolishly, refusing to look at the blue eyed boy. It is not a discussion he wants to have now, especially not after what he had witnessed earlier in this morning. He considers it is too soon to speak now.

"You know what I mean."

"This is not normal..." he turns to look at the other and tells him as gently as he can. The last thing he wants is a permanent argument with one of his most favorite people in the world.

"I know."

"She is a child, she's innocent." he tries to make the other see the ugly truth, though, this is harder than he thought it would be. For both.

"I know."

"She is your sister." comes the final reply, and the boy shouts out irritated knocking backwards the chair he was sitting on.

"I know! I know Jon! I fucking do! It is disgusting and horrible, not to mention forbidden, but that is how I feel!" the boy keeps yelling, being on the verge of tears. He starts to enumerate what he loves about her and his heart aches because he wants what no man should ever want. "But, I love her. I love her hair, her eyes, her smile, her face, I love everything about her!"

"No you don't Robb! You don't!" Jon turns to shout at his brother, rising from his seat as well "You mentioned only her physical appearance. And she may not like me too much, but she's still my sister too! You have to stop playing with her feelings, or you will get her seriously hurt. For fuck's sake Robb, you chose Sansa because you couldn't find a better red headed whore?"

The punch lands on his cheek as soon as the last word is spoken. Jon knows he said that only to make Robb give up on his undoubtedly fake love for their sister. And he knows he went too far by saying that, and he deserved that punch. And the rest that came to his face as soon as he fell on the floor and Robb pinned him down.

"Don't ever say that again about Sansa you fucking bastard! Robb yells, angry tears spilling from his eyes as he punched Jon with each word. He never intended to say that particular word out loud, but he was far too angry to judge his own actions. His mind was not working, only his heart. And his heart told him to beat the shit out of Jon.

Jon spills some blood out of his mouth and manages to get Robb off him. Using the wall as support, he presses his right hand on it and stands up. His legs are shaking, and he's barely keeping his balance, he coughs more blood, staining the floor and feeling every one of the punches hurt twice as much. Robb stands up as well, and he doesn't take his eyes off Jon. Seeing his half brother hurt like that, made him realize and also feel the pain in his hands. He glances at his bloodied fists and then at Jon's face.

The adrenaline is his body makes his mind go numb. He takes a step forward, ready to charge again at his brother. But then, the door is opened and both boys hold their breaths. They relax a little bit seeing it is their sister. Robb is first to react.

"Sansa-"

"What in the gods name are you two doing?" she shouts at them, cutting off whatever her blood brother wanted to say. "You are being so loud that mother told one of the maids to come and check on you! Go before she finds you here!"

They waste no time and follow their younger sister to her chambers. She lights up a few candles and bars her door just to be sure no one comes in. Jon goes to sit on her bed, and Robb goes to sit against the table with his arms crossed to his chest.

"If you would've done that in the morning, we wouldn't be in this situation." Jon muttered under his breath, his fingers brushing gently over the forming bruises.

"Careful." Robb snarls, glaring at him, preparing to repeat his recent actions one more time. "You don't speak to her in that way."

"Robb, don't." she says softly, going to him first and checking him for any wounds. Only his hands are bloodied and bleeding, but it's nothing she hasn't learned how to fix.

"No, he's right. I'm sorry Sansa, I've been an ass to you."

"It's alright Jon." she replies softly, wrapping a clothe around Robb's knuckles, after cleaning all the blood, and giving them a gentle kiss. His hands wrapped around hers as they looked at each other's eyes with small smiles. They leaned in, ready to share a kiss on the lips, but Jon broke them apart with his remark.

"I'm still telling father about what I saw this morning." they broke away and looked in different directions "Please believe that I hate this just as much as you do."

"I hardly doubt that." Robb narrows his eyes at his half brother

"But it is not normal!" Jon says, his voice covering Robb's "I only want what's best for you, for all of you, because you're my family, but damn it Robb. Your own sister?! Why? Why not Arya? She's your sister just as much as Sansa is."

Robb bits his lip hard. He has no answer to that question. He wonders himself now what has Sansa that Arya does not, that something that makes him feel warm? He loves and wants to protect all of his siblings, but if he were to be honest, Sansa will always be his first choice in everything. He loves Arya like a brother loves a sister, and he loves Sansa like a man loves his wife, and he cannot explain why! Their sister's jaw drops slightly, knowing there was no way out of this. She looks at Robb with hopeless eyes, and Robb suddenly feels capable to murder Jon to make that look on her face disappear.

Instead he does something else.

Taking Sansa's hand in his, lacing their fingers together, he looks at Jon in the eye and tells him on the best serious tone and look he's got "If tomorrow morning, you will dare to tell father about us, then I swear by the all gods that we will run away, and we'll never come back."

_**[Present Time]** _

_**[Robb's Camp]** _

This particular memory dances in the King's mind along with the symphony of his feelings towards his sister, a little bit unsure then, stronger than ever now. Jon was the first one to catch them in the act. They had been careless, and too sure on themselves. He remembers everything even in details as if it happened yesterday. Jon was wrong back then, and Robb for the moment did not know if he wanted to curse his brother or thank him. Thank him for being where he is now, allowing him some years of loving Sansa in every possible way, or curse him for stopping their plan back then if he had indeed told what he had seen? But if that happened, Robb has no idea where would they be now...

"Your Grace?" the voice of lady Talisa, tries to get him out of his trance with no luck. He listens to her, but he hears the voice of his beloved sister. Talisa is a good substitute, as much as Robb hates to admit she is that to him, but he doesn't know how long he can keep the act. Last night when they had sex, he almost said _her_ name. If she had noticed that, then she said nothing.

He looks at her, eyes betraying great concern, hurt, and hopelessness. In his hands he's holding the letter that explains everything about the attempt of King Joffrey's murder at his own wedding. The poison did not act quickly enough, and the cure was fast found. But just as quickly, lord Tyrion was arrested, and just as fast Sansa had disappeared. Now she's charged for attempt at a King's murder. There's a price on her head, and everyone will be hunting her down... and there's nothing he can do to help her.


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa looked at the man before her in disbelief. She looked at herself in disbelief. She was really alive, or she was dead and being punished for her sins? Lady nuzzled her cheek, and breathed against her to show her that both were very much alive and well.

"Lady Stark." Oberyn said, taking her hand and helping her to stand up "It is an honor to meet you." he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, never breaking the eye contact.

"The honor is mine." Sansa replies and Oberyn instantly falls for her. She was so beautiful, how could a man not fall for her? With her fire hair, and big blue eyes, plump cheeks, perfect face, swollen lips, addicting smell, and this is only her face. What could a man want more? "I am forever grateful to you for saving me from a certain death Prince Oberyn."

"You don't have to. It was my pleasure and my duty." he bows to pet her wolf "In my short time spend in King's Landing, I have been observing you. I know you have an innocent soul Lady Stark, and I could not allow those vicious Lannisters to crush you. I swore to myself I will never let an innocent soul die after what they have done to my sister, Elia Martell."

"I am sorry to hear about your sister." Sansa bits her lip and looks down, she's almost afraid to ask "The King...King Joffrey... Is he truly dead?"

"Unfortunately the little shit is still alive." Oberyn replies, standing to his feet as well. Sansa feels a shiver run down her spine, and she lets out a shaken breath.

"He is going to kill me." she cries, her eyes watering. "I didn't plan to poison him, I was involved without knowing."

The Prince of Dorne is quick to wipe away a fallen tear that was staining her beautiful face "I will not allow that Lady Stark. I will not let them abuse of you again, you have my word." her big blue eyes look at him in hope and he resists the urge to kiss her. "I will never allow you to be hurt again, and when I will kill the Lannisters, you'll be the first to know and see. You're under my protection now."

Sansa cries in relief and she smiles, giving him a hug, feeling happy for the first time in a very long time. "Thank you Prince Oberyn, thank you."

He finds himself being wrapped in hug, and he lets it be. Her smell is intoxicating in a good way, those small arms around him give him a sense of power, a need to protect this innocent soul before him to honor the memory of Elia Martell.

"I suggest you should get some rest Lady Stark." he says when they part away "By the sunrise we should arrive to our destination. If you need anything, come to me."

"I will." Sansa nodded with a smile, as Oberyn leaves her to rest. Laying down on the bed, she sighed happily. Lady jumped on the bed, snuggling against her mistress, laying her wolf body on top of hers. "Can you believe that my love?" the girl asks, running her fingers through the soft fur. "We are alive, and well, and if Prince Oberyn is kind enough, he might take us to Robb! Isn't that wonderful? Wouldn't you like to see Grey Wind again?" at the last question the wolf raised her head when she heard that name. Sansa giggled softly, and soon sleep took over her.

**_[Winterfell]_ **

**_[A few Years Ago]_ **

"Robb." she whimpered, feeling his lips on her shoulders pressing gentle kisses. "What if they return early?" she whispered, a little worried. He pulls her dress even more, exposing her breasts and finds hard how to breathe no matter how many times he had undressed her.

"They won't." Robb whispers sliding the dress from her arms, her body naked, only for him, from waist up. "Gods, I want you so much." he returns back to kissing her, one hand on her bare back and the other undoing the laces of his trousers. "Father and mother are gone, this is our perfect chance." he mutters between their desperate kisses, tongues fighting with each other, while laying her down on the bed. "Gods, Sansa, it's been too long since I had you." The free hand goes to her breast, and his mouth takes in the other. His hardness rubs against her cunt and both stifle a moan. He pulls back and pulls off his trousers, enough to expose his erection, he spreads her legs lifting her skirts until his eyes have a perfect vision of her cunt. "You naughty girl." Robb's tone is accusing and playful in the same time "You intentionally didn't wear your small clothes. You knew that would be the first thing we would do after our parents left."

Sansa smiles sweetly at him "I confess. I am guilty as charged."

Robb grins as well "Then you shall be punished young lady."

"What the actual fuck?!"

Both jumped in horror at the hearing of another voice in the room besides their own, and Sansa gasps terrified. Even though his heart stops beating after hearing that voice, his mind acts quickly and he moves off Sansa. He lifts the blanket in the air making sure her womanly parts are not to see and in the same time he moves under the covers too. He'd rather not fight that person with his dick out. His sister pulls her knees to her chest and hides her face between her knees, face redder than her hair. Robb finally makes up the courage to look at that person, and he sees Jon with a deeply disappointed and horrified face.

"It's not what it looks like." he says, doing back his laces under the covers.

"Then tell me _lord Stark_." Jon spats out the words with disgust. "What the hell is going on here? Because I can only see that my _brother_ is _fucking_ my _sister_!"

"Jon..." Robb closes his eyes and sighs, he runs a hand over his face wondering how the hell could he get out of this.

"When they return I'm telling father about what I’ve seen." are Jon's last words before he turns around and leaves at a fast pace, wanting nothing more than to be away from that room and as far as possible. Robb stares intently at the empty place where Jon stood for a few moments, his attention snaps when he feels movement besides him. Sansa has already fixed her dress and she goes to the mirror to wipe away the tears and do something about her red face before she leaves.

Robb moves the covers away, now that they were fully dressed, and he went to the mirror too, hugging her from behind. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to fix it." he murmurs pressing a kiss to her hair.

She lets out a sob as more tears fall "How can you convince him not to tell on us? Robb, he saw us!"

He turns her around, and presses a kiss to her forehead "Let me handle this."

"And what if you can't?"

"Then here's what I want you to do." he whispers in her ear afraid that some servant might pass by and hear them "Run away with me."

She rolls her eyes and pushes away from him. "Robb, I am serious!"

"And so am I. Look, we will start a new life, together, away from them all. If Jon tells father about us, then our only solution is to run away,"

"And where we would go? How will we manage to live? We can't take it as a trip, we're talking about something serious and permanent!"

"I'll find work. I'll find a city. I will built a house with my bare hands if I have to!" he takes a step closer and wipes a tear with his thumb "But you have to say yes. Say yes, and if you want I can even look for a priest to marry us." he tucks a lock of her beautiful red hair behind her ear. He admits he's worried about what her answer will be. And suddenly she's all over him, with arms around his neck, her body against his, and her lips kissing his

"I love you, I love you Robb Stark, and I'll go to the ends of the world if it means I can be with you." And now he's the one all over her. In one movement, his arms go around her waist and he lifts her up depending their wild kisses. It's all he ever wanted to know.

_**[Present Time]** _

When she woke up, Sansa saw Lady was still asleep on her chest. And then she realized she was on a ship, and not back in Winterfell. She wondered why did she have that dream, what does it mean, and most importantly, she wondered how would her life be now if she and Robb had actually run away together when they had the chance. Not too long after, a woman comes to see if she's awake. She says Prince Oberyn sent her, and she says he wants Sansa to come up on the deck. The red headed girl follows her, and when they reach the deck, the rays of the sun hit her eyes.

"You wanted to see me Prince Oberyn?" she asks when she sees him. He's standing with his back to her, his hands behind his back.

"Yes Lady Stark, I called for you here because I wanted you to see how your new home will look like." he moves away to give her a full image of the city "Ladies." he nods his head at her wolf "Welcome to Dorne."


	13. Chapter 13

**_[King's Landing]_ **

"I want that bitch dead and her head on a spike!" Joffrey roared at his people. “I want to break her body into pieces and send each piece to Robb Stark and all her allies!” They had all gathered for a meeting after the unfortunate events that had him almost killed, Tyrion was currently in the dungeons and Sansa Stark's whereabouts were unknown. "Put a price on her head! Whoever brings her to me shall have whealthiness even after death!"

Margaery was standing next to him, and she truly feared for the girl's life. Glancing at Cersei, the new Queen saw the hate in her eyes, and what little concern she had for the Stark girl it was gone now.

“Patrol the streets day and night.” Her voice is as cold as her heart. “Find the ones who helped her escape King’s Landing and bring them before us. Find out who helped her, so we can have their heads as well.”

Tywin Lannister stood there and said nothing. He had no care if she was alive or not, and his son Tyrion has no idea what happened with her either. Looking more around the court, she saw no trace of her grandmother, which means she has left already. She takes a deep breath and her eyes fall on Tommen Baratheon. Poor boy who’s crush on her is obvious as the first light of the day, who has no use for her, nothing to say against his older brother, and no care if Sansa was alive or dead. He might be useful to her one day, but today is not that day.

Grand Maester Pycelle spoke up, gathering everyone’s attention. “Your Grace, if I may share my thoughts with you for a moment. There is something I believe you would like to know.”

“Go on.” Joffrey nods and the maester continues

“This morning at the Small Council’s meeting, we might have discovered the identity of Sansa Stark’s helper.” Joffrey suddenly becomes interested, and Cersei turns blood thirsty. Since when did they change roles, Margaery had no idea. “We made a list with all the people who left the Capital, before, during, and after the wedding. Of course there were many people, but the most notable one was the Prince of Dorne himself, Oberyn Martell.”

Loud gasps echo in the Throne Room, and whispers starts to arise. Margaery holds her breath, her mind already made the connections, and believed it to be true, the rumor that the Prince is the one who helped Sansa escape. And why that is the exact reason the Stark girl did not go with Lord Baelish instead.

“Explain yourself Grand Maester!” Joffrey commands “Everyone else shut your mouths or I’ll have your tongues cut and serve them to you as dinner.” Silence falls almost instantly. Joffrey knows how to make himself heard, his wife will give him that. Heard and feared both. “Continue.”

“As I said, your Grace, our most notable person was Prince Oberyn not only because he left suspiciously and promised to return soon, but because he was unseen during the attempt of your murder, and he was the first person to be noted as missing as soon as the capture order was given. Why would he leave in a hurry while our King is being poisoned, and promise to return soon, if he wouldn’t actually help the daughter of a traitor escape King’s Landing.”

“And where did he say he was going?” Cersei pressed on, impatiently. Shaking on the inside.

“To Dorne, your Grace. If I may-”

“Thank you for sharing this with us Grand Maester Pycelle.” Joffrey cuts him off with a wave of his hand “That would be enough, and worry not. Because you shall be given a wonderful reward for your actions.” His voice got louder as he spoke to the entire court “My lords. My faithful guards. I need one of you to help me with a very important task.”

Before others could jump, excited to help their King in any way that would keep them alive, and as soon as Joffrey finished speaking. One voice spoke above them all, and silenced them like a lion’s roar.

“I volunteer. Your Grace.”

Margaery's eyes fall on the last present Lannister as she exhales another breath she was holding. Ser Jaime Lannister is her last hope. Ser Jaime Lannister is unpredictable. Ser Jaime is a Lannister. She sees Cersei tense visibly, shock evident on her face.

“Very well, you do it uncle. At least you would be useful even with one hand.”

Jaime kindly ignores his son’s nasty comment, and he tries to convince his sister with his look that he knows what he is doing. No such thing.

“Joffrey.” Cersei whispers “He cannot travel with that hand, send someone else. Someone more capable. He just got back.”

Her son leans in and whispers to his mother ”That’s his punishment, for letting himself be captured. This is his chance to prove himself again.” He turns to his uncle and speaks with his normal voice. “Uncle Jaime, under your King’s command, you are to take a ship, travel to Dorne and find Sansa Stark. Once you do, you will bring her to King’s Landing where Maester Pycelle will have prepared for me the sharpest and the most painful poison that ever existed. And I will make her take it.”

“My love-“ Margaery steps in, speaking for the first time since the meeting began. Obviously, he ignored her.

“I want her to suffer the worst death possible, I want her to beg for forgiveness on her knees before me. And once she’s dead and I’ve had my fun with her, I will put her head on a spike, and send body parts to Robb Stark.”

“When do I take my leave your Grace?”

“Now. The meeting is over!” Joffrey shouts standing up, as people begin retreating. “Uncle!” he turns around as if he remembered something.

“Yes, your Grace?”

“You are to take someone with you. Anyone who you consider to be well fitted for the job.” He turns to see his mother speaking with his mother “And one more thing.” Jaime raises an eye brow, wondering what the boy could want more. His son leans in and whispers to him. “While you’re in Dorne, find Myrcella. And by all means, bring her home as a gift for mother.”

“Yes, your Grace.” Jaime nods, taking his leave. A part of him asked why Joffrey would want to do something like that for Cersei, but it was brushed away as he met in his chambers the named woman.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asks him, pouring herself a glass of wine.

“Look, it’s the perfect opportunity-“

“To get yourself killed? Yes, Jaime, it’s brilliant and-“

“To take the cure.” He cuts her off just as she did with him a few seconds ago. “It’s simple. I find Sansa Stark, I will take her to her brother, her brother will give me the cure and then I will bring her to King’s Landing. And don’t begin with your irrelevant worries sister. Robb Stark will keep his word and give me the real cure. As soon as I have it, I will kill Sansa myself and blame it on an accident.”

“It will destroy the boy, and he will no longer keep pestering us because he will know we have no other siblings of his in our hands.” The blonde woman concluded. “It’s brilliant.”

“Exactly.” He takes her face in his hands “We can have our revenge on the Starks and teach them what it means to mess with the Lannisters.” He presses their lips together tightly, and her glass almost falls from her hand. She turns her head and puts it on the table as he kisses her neck roughly and trails down with the kisses. Cersei smiles as he takes her to his bed and fucks her senseless. Even if he has only one hand, he still knows how to please a woman.

And when he takes his leave, she prays to the gods for his safe return. For she does not know how would she handle life if Jaime would not be there to guide her to the light when she is a dark corner. And she would guide him to the light as well, when the time for it comes. But for now, she will keep leaning on him. Who knows how long will they manage to be together before their time comes to an end?

“You, my friend, are my lucky number one choice.” Jaime says

“And for exactly am I your only choice?” Ser Bronn asks, drinking his wine like water.

“You and I are going to Dorne, and you will help me find Ned Starks’ eldest daughter and my niece and bring them to King’s Landing. Myrcella, my niece, must remain alive at any cost. Keep that in your mind!”

“And the other girl?”

“I will treat with her brother for her. Whatever his choice might be, I get to win on both sides.”


	14. Chapter 14

**_[Winterfell]_ **

**_[A Few Years Ago]_ **

"Robb."

"Is there anything wrong?" he was preparing to leave, but turned to see her face still swollen, red from tears, and wet from fresh ones.

"Mother and father returned last night. Jon found out about us last night, and he hasn't told father about us yet." he took her face between his hands cupping her cheeks. It's something he adores to do with her, but that's not important right now. "I'm scared." she admitted "I want to be with you, but I don't want to leave Winterfell. Not like this."

"I want this just as little as you do." Robb says resting his forehead on hers "But there's nothing else we can do." he said pressing a long peck on her lips. Jon just left the room after Sansa attended his bruises and he said he will go to sleep. He did not say anything that night, and this morning he ignored them both. But how certain can they be that Jon didn't actually go tell their parents by now? Sansa turned the peck into a kiss by wrapping her arms around his shoulder, pouring her feeling into it, as if it was their last kiss ever. And when their broke away, she looked down, simply refusing to meet his eyes.

"There is." if it is, then why does she sound so broken?

"Then let's do it." isn't that the reason why she told him to meet her in the Godswood? To solve their problems?

"You won't like it." she shakes her head, wiping away the fresh tears with her hand.

"We'll do it anyway." he tries to convince her, and she cries more. What it is so bad about her idea? She takes one step behind, Robb takes one to her, and she takes another one.

"Are you certain you want this?" her tone leaves no place for jokes right now. Not that this situation will ever be something to joke about.

"Of course I am." Robb smiled to encourage her. If he only knew how much pain his smile brought to her. "Sansa, if it can solve our problem with Jon. Why are you crying? It should bring joy to you as it does to me." her blue eyes met his and she was sent into a crying fit again. She needs to sit down, it hurts too much, and she hasn't even told him yet. She found the nearest rock, she sat down, and she cried covering her face with her hands. Robb didn't know what to do, for he did not understand what was happening with her. He only felt the need to be by her side. "Sansa?" he walked to her and kneeled on the ground, his hands taking hers from her pretty face. "Tell me what's wrong."

Sansa took a shaky breath. She closed her eyes and her hands squeezed Robb's. "I'm putting an end to us."

All the happiness he felt for the moment was gone, the relief he felt was vanished, and his smile slowly dropped from his face. His chest was tight and his breath left his lungs. His face was blank, but his heart twisted in pain. "What?" his whisper was hard, shocked, and hurt. He may have heard something else than what she had said. That must be it! Right? He saw she opened her mouth, but he cut her off harshly "Don't say it again!" no, she can't mean it. She can't! No, not this! Anything but this!

"Robb, we can't go on like this." it was like she was having a knife

"We are wrong." she stabbed him with the knife, each said word being a stab.

"We should've never been together like this." she twisted the knife, and then added salt to the wound, and she left him to die in pain. "From now we will be only brother and sister."

"Stop!" Robb yells standing up. He couldn't take it anymore. "Stop saying things even you don't believe in!" he looks into her eyes, and he's both sad and angry in the same time, and he doesn't know which one dominates the other. "Do you think I can act like I am only your brother? After everything that was between us?"

"You must!" Sansa shouts back "And I will too! Robb, it's for the best!"

"For the best of what, the best of my suffering?"

"No, the best of our fate. Do you think father, _mother_ , will ever let us be more than brother and sister?" she laughed at the incredible and ridiculous idea of their mother supporting their incest. There is a bit of silence, before Robb speaks again.

"Have you found another?" he growled with his fists clenched. The thought of Sansa considering another man better than him, was killing him slowly like poison. He looks at her with the wild eyes of a beast, about to go mad any moment "Tell me his name. I will end his poor of a fucker life and then everything will be alright between us!"

"What? Robb, no!"

"Tell me his name so I can kill him and forgive you for having another man in your life!" Robb yells at her in a way he never yelled at anyone. Especially at her. Sansa flinches at his tone, and she puts her palms on his cheeks, just like he always does to her, rising from the rock, trying to calm him down.

"Robb, there is no other man besides you in my life." she says kissing gently his eye brow "There will never be another man besides you in my heart." she rose on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "You are the only man I ever loved, and will ever love." she kissed his cheek, his eyes already closed at her gentle touch, sucking life from her words. "And I am so lucky I got to be the first girl in your life. And I hope our love has brought you as much happiness as it did to me. I love you, Robb." she pressed the smallest peck on his lips. And she was shocked to feel something wet on his cheek.

"Then why are you doing this to me?" he whispered heartbroken.

"We are siblings." Sansa says sadly "We should stay that way." it's her now who turns to leave, but it's his strong arms that wrap around her body from behind, holding her tighter than he has ever done before.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry." he apologizes, voice tight with emotion. "Please. Don't do this to me."

"It's not your fault." she replies trying hard not to start crying again. Gently moving away from his touch. "It's mine." she walks away, but she doesn't return to Winterfell until a few hours later. She finds another place, after making sure Robb won't follow her, a place that she hasn't known before, and she fell on her knees, leaning on a tree for support, crying her eyes out until she runs out of tears. When she returns to Winterfell, she carefully avoids the crowded places, refusing to speak with anyone. She goes inside the castle and she doesn't stop until she reaches the door.

"Come in." the voice tells her after she knocks, and she slowly pushes the door and closes it quickly.

"Sansa?"

"I did it." she says in a shaky tone. "I put an end to us. We are not romantically involved anymore." he knew she was telling the truth, there was no doubt "So, please, don't tell mother and father about what it was between us."

"I won't. Not anymore." he replies, and he opens his arms "Come here." Sansa doesn't hesitate and she runs into his hug, desperate for one.

"I don't want you to feel guilty over me and Robb. Jon, I know you are trying to do what's best for us." Sansa's voice is slowly breaking "But I want you to know. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. And I never want to do it again." she sobs on his shoulder. His embrace feeling entirely different from Robb's.

"You made the right choice Sansa." he pulled away to look at her "It needed to stop. Incest is not good. You will feel better soon, you will see." Jon presses a kiss on her forehead "Now go to sleep sister, you had a very hard day and you need to rest."

Sansa nods and she walks away. She goes straight to her room, and for the rest of the day, she doesn't leave, she doesn't let anyone come in. Not even her mother. She sits on the bed and stares at the ceiling for hours, wondering if she had truly done the right thing. The more she thinks of it, the more she starts believing she hadn't. Hours pass, and the people in the castle go to sleep. Sansa stays awake, laying in her bed in perfect silence.

When the moon was up, there are hurried knocks on her door, nothing like the ones when the maids were trying to convince her to open the door.

"Who is it?" she asks fearfully, rising from the bed.

"Sansa, it's me." Robb. "Open the door. Quick." She does as he says and she lets him in. He immediately turns and bars it.

"What's going on?"

Robb turns to her, and she sees he's holding a bag. "Take your things and put them in this bag. Now."

"But why?"

"Jon told father everything."


	15. Chapter 15

Sansa stared at him for a second, before she blinked "What?"

"You heard me." Robb says closing her window "You didn't show up for dinner, me neither. Jon saw the chance and he did it." he goes to her wardrobe and opens it "Look, we'll talk about this later, we need to go. Now!"

Sansa takes as many dresses as she can and she fits them in one bag. In the other Robb gave to her, she puts the material stuff she needs most. She's fast done because she had her things arranged prevently, from the day Robb first proposed this to her, but she never thought they were really going to do this. While she was dressing the hooded cloak her brother gave to her, she found time to wonder why Jon had stepped over his word.

However, when she saw how good Robb looked in the hooded cloak, she forgot even her name. He takes her hand, tying their fingers together while in the other he holds her bags. "Are you ready?" he asks after they blow all the candles in the room. She nods and gives him a small smile, he nods back and unbars her door. He steps out first looking for any servant that might be passing by. When he sees there's no one, he carefully steps out, holding Sansa's hand like he was holding his own life.

Sansa's heart is beating to break her chest as they walk out of the castle and climb on the catwalks.

"We walk all the way to the Hunter's Gate, and we go in the forest. I have a horse prepared, we'll ride by the river's course and then we'll find a ship to take us to Braavos." Robb told her in a whisper "There are guarding two people from House Mollen, and by now they should be drunken off their feet, so we are safe."

Sansa paid attention to every word of his, while trying to be as silent as possible. She bit her lip and looked only down, refusing to raise her head, in fear of being recognized. She wondered why there was no noise nowhere. Were they waiting for them to surrender and die? No, father won't let that happen. Father will insist on keeping them alive! But he will separate them forever... and Sansa would rather die with Robb, than be separated from him for the rest of her live and married to someone else. She held on him tightly as they kept going. She knew she would be lost without him, she knew there was no way to back down from this, she knew her old life with family ended and her new life began. If she just had a little bit more time...

They reached the other side, and before they climbed off, he signaled her to wait for him. Robb climbed down the catwalks first, each step more careful than the one before, looking around frantically for any other people than the one he already expected to meet. Luckily for them, so far no unwanted person was there. Robb signals Sansa everything is alright and she comes after him.

Taking her hand once again in his, he brings it to his face and he kisses it. "I love you." he mutters in the light of the moon, looking at her like a King looks at his Queen.

She smiles, and her blue eyes shine at once with her smile. "I love you too."

Together, they pass the passed out drunk men, and walk out of Winterfell. Robb once again takes the lead, going a bit faster than her, and his sister follows him. The night is dark and full of terrors, but she knows Robb will protect her until the end with the price of his life. And she will happily sacrifice for him as well. If this wasn't true love, then Sansa never wanted to know it.

As soon as the horse was in their view, Robb let go of her hand and he hurried to tie her bags to the horse's saddle strings. She saw he had two bags for himself already tied, two on one side for him, two on the other side for her. From now they will share everything. That thought made her smile. After he finished tying their bags, he untied the reins around the tree, freeing the horse, he helped her climb on the horse first and then he climbed behind her.

Robb hits the reins against the horse's neck and it starts to run in the directions his master tells him. Sansa tries hard not to look back at her home, her old home, and look only forward, where her future lays. But in the end she does, being wrapped in his arms, she turns her body slightly, catching a glimpse and a blurred one. She turns again to look forward and lets herself be enveloped in her brother's hug.

"We did the right thing." he muttered kissing the back of her head

"I know." she replies softly, leaning into his embrace.

After they rode the entire night and the first light began to rise, they entered a small village and found an inn, where they took a room, allowing their overly exhausted horse a well deserved break and also one for themselves. The tiredness could be read in their eyes, so after changing their clothes, they slipped under covers and fell asleep. It certainly felt something good, but not like home.

Hours later, Robb felt like he had slept for a day, he woke up feeling tender kisses gently pressed against different parts of his face. Rolling in his sleep, he found he ended up hugging Sansa, with his arms around her body, and his head in her lap. He crooked one eye open and then the other. She was sitting upright, with her back against the head board, her fingers going softly through his curls.

"If every morning could've been like that." he muttered, closing his eyes at her touch, when she bend again and kissed his cheek.

"It will be from now." she smiled, her palm caressing his cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked shifting his weight. His eyes opened again, for how long has she been awake? "Did you sleep at all?" he raised his head to look at her.

"Yes." she giggled. "I slept very well, thank you."

"What?" he grinned "What's so funny, my sweet wolf?"

"I like the way you worry about me." Sansa replied bending to kiss his cheek bone "It makes me feel like a princess, like the ones from the stories mother used to tell me."

"You're not a princess." Robb tells her raising his body to be at her level, looking into her eyes. He brings her head closer, her forehead resting on his. He whispers it like it is the most important secret to be kept. "You're my Queen."

"A kiss for your Queen, my beloved King?"

"Anything for my Queen."

Robb smashes their lips together, and they make love so beautifully, like they are doing it for the first time again. He takes his time with her, and when her patience reaches to an end, like the wolf she is, she rolls them over taking control, and trying something new they never did before. Nonetheless, her brother is entirely pleased with her decision and does nothing to stop her. On the contrary, he encourages her. They call each other's names repeatedly, like sweet poetry on Sansa's lips, and delicious wine on Robb's.

After they go downstairs to eat something, they start travelling again leaving the village behind them. This time Sansa sits behind Robb, allowing her to wrap her arms around his body and rest her head on his back. Their lovemaking has definitely got her tired, even if they rested for the entire night.

"For how long do we have to travel before we get on the ship?" she asks at some point

"If we go by the river's course, we should be there in a day at most. That if we ride fast, without making any breaks." _Not to mention I need to find a ship willing to take a female passenger._

"I know how happy you were to do this, but it seems like we will be going home." Sansa tells him and hearing that, Robb pulls hard on the reins and the horse stops. He turns sharply to face her.

"And why is that?"

"Because I can see Jon and two soldiers riding out of the forest." Sansa replies and Robb's eyes look into the direction her eyes point to. Yes indeed, Jon and two of father's soldiers are approaching them.

"Oh no..." he mutters feeling his heart sink

Jon rides faster, and he is the first one to reach them. "Stop right there!"


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: I just watched Battle of the Bastards, and I HAD to write and post another chapter. What an episode guys...what an episode._ **

* * *

 

Sansa's breath was shaken, and she swallowed nervously. Her arms wrapped tighter around Robb's waist, while he remained impassive, his face trading no expression. He was looking directly at Jon in the eye, the two having a kind of glaring competition. The two riders Jon came with finally reached them too.

"How?" Robb's tone was cold and demanding, not once breaking the eye contact "How did you find us?"

"Arya." Jon responded simply "I told her I will teach her how to ride a horse if she tells me what she knows." Sansa bit her lip, is Jon implying that Arya knows too? "Yes, sweet sister, Arya knew all along and she decided to play the fool, so she could use this against you when the time comes with the need." by Robb's face he did not expect that either. "And yes, dear brother from another mother, when I found out your plans, I could not let you run away from Winterfell, and take Sansa with you. I will not allow you to ruin her life at thirteen!"

"But this is all your fault!" Sansa steps in, shouting. "If you haven't stepped over your word, and agreed to talk to us, then none of this would happen right now."

Jon backs away slightly, straightening his position on his horse. His brows furrow and he titles his head looking at his sister doubtingly, before realization hit him, and he turned to Robb. And he laughed. Sansa blinked, and Robb remained impassive. "Is that you told her?" he asked grinning like he heard a great joke in a very long time "That I stepped over my word? Really, that was the best lie you could come up with?"

"What does he mean?" she asked her brother, but he did not answer her "Robb? What is he talking about?"

"Sansa, come to me, so we can sort this out." Jon tells her

"Sansa, stay where you are!" Robb tells her as soon as Jon finishes his sentence. He climbs off the horse and he draws out his sword. Jon and his two followers do the same. Robb takes a few steps and he reaches his brother, taking a quick look at the other two men. He looks at Jon in the eye, before his sword goes through the man on his left's neck. Jon swings as well, his sword cutting the other's man throat. Both fall down in a mass of blood.

Sansa gasped in shock, and the horse backed away at her sudden display of fear. Both of her brothers turned to her, and saw her face twisting with fear, witnessing for the first time someone's murder, eyes locked on the bleeding corpses. She knew Robb and Jon meant no emotional harm to her, but good gods, she will have nightmares about this!

"Why did you that?" she cried

"It's alright." her blood brother whispers, putting his sword away. ' _They couldn't live while knowing about the incest.'_ He walks up to her and takes hold of the reins, leading her away from the scene. She can't help but look back at the two dead people every now and then. They get inside the forest she saw her half brother come from, and she feels the tension building in the air.

She feels Jon's eyes on her and she isn't certain if she should look at him, fearing she might see blood on his clothing and faint, but she does. "I never lied to you, and I never broke my word to you." his tone pleads her to believe him, for he had always wanted to be close to her as he was to the other siblings. She looks at him and chews on her lip, confusion on her face.

"One brother tells me one thing, the other tells me another. Who should I believe?"

"Robb. Tell her the truth."

Robb busies himself tying the reins of the two horses around a tree, and then he took a cloth and began to clean the two bloodied swords. Ignoring his brother and sister entirely. He pretends they are not there, he pretends he is alone. Jon tries again, but this time with their sister.

"Arya was listening to your door and heard you planning to run away together and proclaiming your love to each other. She came to me and told me everything first hour in the morning after you two left. I convinced her not to tell mother or father or anyone else until I return, and I promised to teach her how to ride. I left early in the morning and the two guards followed me. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Arya knows about the incest?"

"And Bran... possibly Rickon too."

Robb and Sansa turn to him with incredulous looks and Jon raises his hands in defense. "Well, what can I say? If you don't lock the damn door, your brother comes and sees you in the act. If you lock that damn door, your little sister is listening from outside, and if you happen to have a little brother who loves climbing, he might see a thing or two when you don't expect it." Sansa blushes deep red and Robb groans throwing his head back.

Jon finds this to be very amusing, and he starts to laugh "You know... You two completely _suck_ at hiding! Remind me to never cross your rooms again, or play with you hide and seek."

But when his laugh dies down, the first born Stark girl turns to her lover. "Jon's story seems to be very plausible. Without a doubt I believe him." he sighs and looks away, that seemed to anger her more "Why did you lie to me? Why did you try to make me leave my home and my family behind? Why, Robb? Why? Tell me!"

"Because I wanted to marry you!" Robb shouts finally looking at her in the eye. Sansa and Jon remain stupefied and share an uneasy look.

"What?" they ask in once voice

"I wanted to marry you." Robb repeats his previous words "When you put an end to us, you put an end to my world. I realized my life has no meaning if you're not there, and I realized how much I came to love you. Every morning I wake up and I'm happy that I can see you, and miserable in the same time that I cannot show my love for you in public. I knew the only way to make you leave Winterfell with me was if Jon told on us. Yes, I lied to you. Yes, I was eventually going to tell you, but only when I was sure you won't leave me. And yes, I fucking did all of that because I wanted to marry you and I knew I could never do it if we were still in Winterfell! Jon gave me opportunity, and I took it. I came up with that lie and planned this the second I truly realized _why_ you were putting an end to us. And I'm fucking sorry. Sansa. But I fucking love you so much, that I'm willing to this a second time if the chance is given."

"Oh, Robb." the two words fly in the sky like soft whispers, and she throws her arms around him "I can't believe you did all of that only to be with me. I love you too." she tightened her grip on him "So, so, so much." they pulled away and stared at each other lovingly until they a heard a sound in the background that sounded close to...

"That was so beautiful." Jon cried, while his siblings looked at him bemused. "This scene reminded me of a play I saw when I was a boy and it got me overly emotional. I'm sorry."

"Oh, you mean 'the princess and the butcher's boy'?" Robb inquires with a raised eye brow, then he starts to laugh "It played _last month_ in Winter Town. Jon, did you ever move on from the death of the princess?"

"She didn't deserve to die man!" Jon shouted in indignation "And the way Joosan killed himself just to be with her. It was just too much!" he points at his chest, trying to maintain a look of dignity "And I'm not made of stone! I have a heart..." his face twisted before he started crying again "She was too young to die, and believed in her true love until the very end, refusing to marry the rich man, in the favor of the butcher's boy, her father disagreed of."

Robb went to him and patted his back, handing him a clothe. Jon brought it to his face and blew his nose loudly.

Sansa didn't know what to make out of this. One moment she was angry, then she was melted, and now she's...

It starts with a giggle. A soft giggle, that nobody would ever pay attention to, and the giggle grows into a pure laugh of heart, which Sansa finds she can't stop even if she wanted to. The entire travel back to Winterfell she laughs and she doesn't stop. She laughs through the day, pretending she never left the castle, she laughed after Robb told her that their siblings agreed to support their relationship and keep it a secret, because she was reminded of Jon, and both laughed about it after everyone went to sleep, sneaking around the castle to steal a kiss or two.

It was the sweetest sound Robb ever heard.


	17. Chapter 17

_**[Dorne]** _

"Many in Dorne want war. But I’ve seen war. I've seen the bodies piled on the battlefields. I've seen the orphans starving in the cities. I don't want to lead my people into that hell."

"You always say that, brother, but your desire to fight is greater than anyone else's in Dorne."

Doran Martell and Ellaria Sand turned their heads when hearing their brother's/paramour's voice, but they saw that he was not alone. He was in the company of a young girl whose hair is kissed by fire, and her eyes are blue, like the sea in the day when it is peaceful. Next to her stood a beast. Bigger than a dog, even bigger than a wolf, and half the size of Oberyn. The girl was beautiful and so was her beast. So beautiful that Ellaria feared for a moment she was being replaced. But when the girl dropped in a courtesy and smiled at them, the most innocent smile Ellaria has ever seen, she knew the girl was no threat. She knew that Oberyn had saved her from a terrible fate.

"Dear brother, and my sweet Ellaria, allow me to present you Lady Sansa of House Stark. The first daughter of Lord Eddard Stark, and sister to the King In the North, Robb Stark. Lady Stark, this is my older brother Doran Martell, Lord of the Sunspear, and the love of my life, Ellaria Sand."

"My Lord, my Lady. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Prince Oberyn has spoken to me only kind words of you during our journey to Dorne. I am most happy to be here."

"And what exactly brings you here sweet child?" Doran asks her, his eyes looking at her from upside down. However, she did not feel threatened by them.

"I saved her from the Lannisters." Oberyn replies, taking a grape and stuffing it in his mouth, licking his fingers. "They were planning to kill her for something she hasn't done. The King's attempt at murder." he turned to Ellaria "I knew the Lannister were up to no good, this is why I told you to take another boat as soon as you could during the wedding and leave. I have brought this girl here for protection, and I intend to return to King's Landing to have my revenge on the Mountain."

Ellaria turned to smile at Sansa "Come with me, I will first show you around, Dorne in all its beauty, and then I'll arrange for a feast. I believe both of you are quite hungry and tired after the long journey. And then I will show you the room you will be staying in.”

Sansa looked at Oberyn first, before she nodded to the older woman and walked off with her.

_***Arya*** _

"You know..." Gendry with his mouth full "During these moments when all you have to eat is fish. Again. And again. And again. Fish in the morning, fish in the mid day and fish in the night, I really start to miss Hot Pie. He could make more decent food at least." he makes a pause, and Arya hopes he's done complaining, but he begins again "And when I think I can't get any worse, it does. From eating fish, I go to eating rabbits, rabbits which run, very fast may I say, which we have to hunt. And it’s a very tiring task."

"Shut up and eat." Arya told him sharply "Feel lucky we even have that. Feel lucky you're alive." she adds a little bit later "You could be dead by now."

"But I am not." Gendry replies grinning at her. There is something about her fierce personality that makes him want to annoy her all the time.

"Annoy me more and you will be."

"Strong words for a little girl."

She looks at him, her eyes sending him death glares. In a moment she took her sword and put it to his neck "Call me a little girl one more time, and I'll kill you right with this sword."

Gendry scoffs and turns his head, chuckling. "No matter how good you are with that, I am twice as better. It's what I do, I make swords and I use them in battles. Me, still being alive and breathing at this very moment, means I'm pretty talented."

"Then I'll learn to be better than you."

"Then I'll happily let you kill me, my lady."

Arya lunged to stab him, and he moved to not be stabbed. But both of them remained unmoved as they heard weird noises coming from around them, from somewhere close. They shared an uneasy look, and Gendry took a dagger from his belt, while the Stark girl held tight on her sword. The noises got louder and closer, and a grown woman came out with a sharpened stake.

"My, my, what are two pretty children like you do out in such a dangerous place?" she circles them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Gendry pushed Arya behind him and held up his dagger. "Two pretty children like us have no business with a woman like you. Go back from where you came, and I'll let you live."

"Strong words for a little boy." He can feel his lady rolling her eyes behind him. Truly, he can. However, he did not expect a giant wolf to appear from the bushes behind the woman. He almost dropped the blade when the beast growled at him, and almost shitted himself seeing how big is that thing, and especially its teeth. But he had to be courageous and protect his lady. And certainly he did not expect his lady to gasp loudly and drop her sword to the ground.

And most definitely he did not expect to ever see tears in her eyes.

Next morning it is necessary for him to eat something else than rabbit or fish, because he's going mad.

"Shaggydog." he heard his lady whisper, tears actually falling from her eyes, while her shaking hand went to touch the wolf. The black beast smelled her hand before leaning in to her touch, squealing happily.

"Osha, have you found Shaggydog yet?" the voice of a very young boy called out and he came from the bushes out. His lady lets out a hurtful cry as she sees him, and he stands shocked when finally sees her.

"Arya?"

"Rickon!" she cries as she throws her arms around him. The boy starts to cry, wetting her already stained clothes. Years ago she would've snapped at him and be mad, now she only hugged him tighter than she has ever done before. Seven hells, how big he has grown, how many years they've been apart, how many years she thought of him and the rest of her siblings dead.

 And now it simply doesn’t matter anymore, because two wolves have found each other again.

_**[Dorne]** _

"Did you enjoy our home so far, lady Stark?" Ellaria Sand asks her "If you did, then you will love the room we have prepared for you." she turned to see where Sansa's attention was driven to. And she saw Lady playing with her daughters. "Don't worry, my daughters like you as well. You're alive which proves it." Sansa blinked and turned sharply to Ellaria "Did I hit a nerve?"

Sansa shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, it's my fault. I've been thinking about something Joffrey has taunted me with, and I hope with all my heart that he is lying. But I am not sure, and the thought does not give me any peace."

So she wasn't jealous of her daughters playing with her wolf. She was worried about something, which drives her insane. "And can you tell me what it is? The Dornish people are not flower girls. Say the name, and by all means he or she shall be dead. In a moment, in a day, in a month, in a year, in ten years. Mark my words, he or she shall die at some point, the Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts." the last phrase she has memorized it from Oberyn himself.

Sansa takes a deep breath and she looks down. "During the wedding, King Joffrey has taunted me about my family who will die slowly, but surely. He swore to me he would serve my brother Robb's head at my dinner table. And there was a moment during the dwarf’s play, when the one who played my brother Robb died. And he was wearing a wolf's head, like his direwolf's grey fur." she looks at Ellaria with tears in her eyes "My brother is supposed to be at the Twins soon for my uncle Edmure's wedding to Lord's Frey daughter, but I heard she was supposed to marry Robb. I don't know why, but Robb has broken his word, and Lord Frey decided to forgive him through this wedding...I...I..."

She looked down again and sobbed her tears "I think they are going to kill my brother at that wedding."


	18. Chapter 18

**_[Dorne]_ **

"She wants to leave."

Oberyn put the quill he was holding down and turned to look at his beloved. He held his gaze on her for a moment before he asked "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Ellaria shrugged her shoulders, though Oberyn did not believe her just yet.

"Then why does she want to leave so soon? She has been here only for a few days."

"She believes her brother is going to be killed."

The Prince of Dorne stood from his seat and paced around the room with a thoughtful look while his paramour explained very detailed why the girl believed in such thing is going to happen. A small smile played on his lips as he realized Ellaria has caught on his interest of the girl. Must he say, but he has to keep his tongue, jealousy looks very fine on Ellaria. He made to leave room and when she asked him why, he turned to her and he smirked.

"To discuss this matter with Lady Stark. Perhaps we'll take a stroll through the gardens too. Please do find out when our ship leaves back for King's Landing."

"Going back there, it's practically suicide." Ellaria shouted "They must know by now it's you who helped the Stark girl escape King's Landing, what makes you so sure they won't take your head as soon as you step foot on their ground?"

"Then my dear, it pains me to say, if you do believe that, then you might not know me as well as you think you do." And Oberyn left. How much he loves her, she's twice as stubborn, were his thoughts as he stepped out of the Sunspear and went to the The Water Gardens. Ah, there she was. The Stark beauty, prayed silently, her wolf sitting by her side. Her brother isn't stupid seems like, even Oberyn would fight a war for her.

Her wolf rose made her way to him, just as Sansa finished praying and opened her eyes to see who has come to visit her "Prince Oberyn." She rose from the ground as well

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." He says, scratching Lady behind her ear.

"No, I just finished praying."

"And who were you praying for?"

Her bites her lip wondering if she should tell him or not. "For my brother's further success in battles, for my siblings to be alive and well wherever they are, and for justice to be made." She pauses to look down "And the souls of three innocent men. The third one died this morning."

Oberyn looks at her interested "Which men?"

She's afraid to tell him, he reasons, she swallows nervously and her eyes drift to her wolf "Lady isn't who she was before. She's not her name anymore. And she…" she closes her eyes and hopes for the best "Ever since we came here, she killed three dornish men. Prince Oberyn, I have no words to express my apologies."

"You knew this would happen?" he held her gaze, and she opened her eyes to look at him

"Yes." She answers unsurely "I mean I thought it would happen, but not with so many people already. I was wrong."

"And why is she like that?"

Sansa went on her knees and Lady left Oberyn's side, going to her mistress. "Out in the woods, my father found a dead direwolf who left behind six pups. They were going to be killed, but Jon, my half-brother, insisted to keep them. The sigil of our house is a direwolf and they were one for each of the Stark children. Father agreed to keep them alive, and all of us got one. I named mine Lady, because she was the gentlest, and most trusting, as well as the smallest."

"She's not small anymore." The prince told her, stroking the mix of white and grey fur, glancing at the yellow eyes wolf, wondering how such innocent creature could become so cruel.

"As you might have known already, I was betrothed to King Joffrey before Margaery. Our fathers decided to unite our houses, and when I was taking a walk with Joffrey we stumbled over Arya, my sister, and the butcher's boy, Mycah was his name if I remember correctly."

"Was?"

Sansa gave a sad smile and the direwolf circled her before resting her head on her mistress lap. "He is dead. He was practicing sword-fighting with Arya, Joffrey confronted him for 'pretending to be a knight'. Despite his protests that the weapon he was using was only a stick, Joffrey forced him to pick it up and then he pressed his sword against the boy's cheek, making a cut. Arya attacked Joffrey, and Nymeria, her direwolf, came to her aid and bit Joffrey's hand."

"Gods bless that lovely wolf."

Sansa giggled when she heard him say that. And the sound seemed so foreign to her, while Oberyn found it so sweet. "To keep her safe, Arya send her away. Mycah managed to escape but he was killed by the Hound under Joffrey's orders. And because Arya's wolf was nowhere to be found, the Queen decided to have mine killed instead."

"And I see her to be very much alive, unless she's not yours."

"I thought she was dead for a very long time. I cried myself to sleep countless nights and dreamed of my Lady less than I had nightmares about her." Lady raised her head and nuzzled affectionately Sansa's hand. "Father wanted to give her a merciful death and only pretended to have her killed. He let Lady run away, and he never told me that she was alive. In the day he died, I visited him in his cell and he made the confession that he let Lady run away, so I looked for her… and I found her."

"And when you found her, she was no longer a 'lady', but a wild blood thirsty beast." Oberyn concluded standing up. "Who butchered three of my people."

Sansa stood as well with tears in her eyes "Prince Oberyn, I'm so sorry for their lives. I'm begging you. Don't hurt my Lady, please, I just got her back. Hurt me instead!"

He looked at her as if she told him about the incest. "Hurt you? Hurt Lady? No!" Sansa breathed in relief "If my people weren't able to face a wolf, then they were clearly not worth of fighting in my army. I need strong men to fight for me as I will fight for them, or I'll die for nothing one day because of this."

"Father?" two girls joined them. A little bit older than Sansa, both carrying weapons. They gave a weird look to Lady before turning to their father. "We are ready to go."

"Perfect. Lady Stark, this is why I came to talk to you. Ellaria told me about your fears for your brothers, and I will be surprised if the Lannisters aren't involved in this. They are my daughters Elia and Obella, they will take you to a ship and they'll drop you at the Twins, where you said your brother will be."

"Prince Oberyn, thank you so much." Sansa cried, and accepted the hug offered from him.

"Safe travel, Lady Stark." He told her when they pulled away "I hope we'll meet each other again soon. Girls if you don't mind I'll accompany you to the ship."

They reached the docks, and his two daughters were walking in front of them. Oberyn found his chance, and he pulled the Stark girl towards him, pressing their lips together in a kiss. After he made sure no one saw them, he respectfully bid her goodbye as she walked on the ship, her wolf right at her side, a bit rigid. She did not seem to trust his daughters for some reason.

The ship began to sail away and Oberyn went to check on the ship, which will leave for King's Landing.

On the ship Sansa tried to make herself comfortable but the excitement did not allow her to sit still for a moment. "We're going to see Robb again." She told Lady, kissing her fur. "Lady this is so wonderful, I can not believe that it's really happening."

"Lady Sansa." Elia and Obella came to her "We wanted to know if you need anything."

"No, thank you." Sansa shook her head and suddenly Lady began to bark like mad dog. "Lady!" she scolded her wolf who was ready to strike. "What's wrong, Lady, what are you doing?" the wolf walked in front of her and growled loudly showing her fangs.

The girls shared a weird look, and then one sword went through Obella's heart, while a dagger cut Elia's throat. Lady made a quick jumped bit hard the hand of the man who held the dagger. Sansa gasped loudly, fear rising in her chest as her face saw Jaime Lannister's and her wolf was biting his companion Ser Bronn.

"You fucking bitch, I'll kill you!" Bronn cursed raising his dagger.

Sansa screamed "NO! DON'T! PLEASE!"

"Put your blade away." Jaime told him calmly. Bronn wanted to cut his head off right away for suggesting that, but one look at the beast made him understand if he stabbed it once, it would live, but he will not live it that thing claws at his neck.

Jaime looked at her. "Lady Sansa, what a surprise, we meet again."


	19. Chapter 19

"Now, my lady, if you're willing to follow us that means we won't have to use the force which will be better for both sides."

"I'd rather die than follow you ser Jaime." Sansa told him sharply. The ship almost reached the port and Sansa wished for it to sink as long as she wasn't needed to share road with a Lannister. Lady perhaps could take one of them down if she distracted them, but she wasn't sure either of them would survive the other. And Sansa is not risking Lady. Adding that both of them are very good fighters, the idea is not to put in practice, which leaves Sansa helpless.

"Trust me, I do want to kill that bitch of yours." Bronn said, wrapping his hand in a bandage, giving Lady dirty looks, which she returned with deep growls.

"I don't know." Jaime turned to him "I think the two of you would make a fine pairing."

"Fuck off."

"Now that it came into discussion, my lady, that is one wonderful wolf you have there." Sansa felt her heart beating faster, and her hand gripped the fur in a way which reminded Jaime of Robb Stark. "Actually, it's a direwolf isn't it? I remember your brother's one clear as the day, and must I say, they almost look the same. This one is a female am I right?"

"Her name is Nymeria." Sansa told him in a cold tone, without taking her eyes of the Kingslayer. "And I don't have entire control on her." Bronn raised his eyebrows, looking at beast, definitely not in the mood for round two. "She might slip up... And when she does..." Lady barked charging forward, stopping merely inches before Jaime's face, who did not move or blink. "There is no telling what she's going to do."

The Kingslayer looked down and smiled as the beast moved back to the Stark girl, and he heard Bronn release a breath of relief. He looked at Sansa impressed that she could even have the courage to threat their lives, and unimpressed because this happened to him before. And repeating is boring. "You remind me so much of your brother. Perhaps you really do have some Stark blood in you. Who would have known?"

"I am more of a wolf than you would ever believe."  _And_   _it's_   _all_   _your_   _family's_   _fault_   _for_   _that_.

"Then I look forward to get to know this wolf better, we have a long journey ahead of us. We shall be at Twins in twelve days, ten if we don't encounter any problems on the road." Bronn was the first to stand up and leave, Jaime stood as well and headed to the door. "Good night, Lady Sansa. I kindly ask you not to anger me too much during our travel." he turned to look at her in the eye "Because I'd hate to separate you again from your direwolf. And by the way, I don't think Lady is a fitting name for her anymore." And then he left.

"The fuck? That beast is named 'Lady'? I almost lost my hand!" Bronn cried incredulously "Who the fuck named her that? That's a fucking stupid name!"

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll have it sewed for you."

Jaime felt suddenly nauseous and he grabbed a bucket and started to vomit his organs in it. But what was different this time was that his vomiting was mixed with blood _'The poison.'_ Jaime sneered in his mind. _'It's getting worse!'_ and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Images passed before his eyes that were not supposed to, and he was seeing things that weren't there, as he felt like something was clawing at his chest. Looking at his hand, the real one, he saw that it was red on the inside. One vein broke and it was because of the poison. That damned thing is literally killing him from the inside!

He's running out of time and he knows it. If he doesn't deliver the girl to her brother soon, his life will end.

Sansa was alone again, and she hugged Lady, feeling like she's going to cry. "He must've heard me call your name before they killed the Sand Snakes and dragged their bodies away. At least...he doesn't know about this." she says taking from under the bed the box that she hid. "I don't think anyone knows about this...but I doubt it will do any good at the hands of the Lannisters." looking inside, she ignored the ashes, while she smiled at the two small vials. Everything will work out in the end... somehow.

_*Flash_   _Back*_

"Lady Stark." Prince Oberyn called her "You have been here for a day and night already. I wonder if you find this place good enough for your fine tastes."

"Yes, I do. It's truly beautiful here."

"Good. I have something to share with you... Two things actually."

"Yes?" Sansa raised an eye brow, believing that one of the two things is bad. And the other is worse.

"First thing. For now, you're here in Dorne, but I can't keep you locked here forever. We will part ways some day. And if there comes a time when I am not around to protect you, if nobody is around to protect you, I want to know at least that you will be able to protect yourself."

Sansa gave him a weird look "You're saying you want to teach me how to fight?"

"Pretty much."

"Prince Oberyn there will be no need for you to lose your time with that. I will never be good for physical fights, my sister, Arya will be a better choice. Or any of my brothers actually, but not me. I am more Tully than Stark."

Oberyn shrugged "I believe there is a fighter inside everyone."

"Yes, but I fight in a different way now."

"Lady?" he asks with a frown "I'm afraid she won't be enough. What if she dies? Hm? What will you do then?"

The Stark girl narrowed her eyes at him even if she knew he meant well. "Prince Oberyn. I already said I am not good with swords"

"I know that-"

"But I never said I am not good with bows." she cut him off with a wolfish smile.

Oberyn stands for a moment to contemplate what the girl just said to him. His face crosses from confusion to realization, and to wonder what else this little wolf has been hiding from him. "Actually." he pauses to look for the right words "I believe you are more Stark than you think you are."

Sansa looks down and smiles, wishing to believe that too. "When I was a little girl, before I became interested in ladies and their behavior, there was only me and my brother Robb, as my other siblings couldn't talk or were learning how to walk, my brother Jon was with my father and my mother was preparing for my youngest brother's arrival." she could never forget those moments... those were the moments she began to notice Robb more than a brother. "He took me to the woods and we spend an entire moon with him teaching me how to use a bow."

"And how much do you still remember?" three perfect shots later, and from a fair distance, Oberyn had his answer. And a little more respect to the King In The North. So, the first thing was not a problem anymore. "Well, since we have established that, I can get to the second thing."

He handed her a box, when she looked inside it, Sansa saw only ashes. "What is this?"

"In Dorne, just as in King's Landing, we have our own fortune teller and woods witch. While I am not interested at all, my brother is being fanatic about her. She came to me last night, and she told me to give you this. It has been in our lands for over a century, but no one knows what those ashes mean."

The wolf titled her head to the side "Then why does she want me to have them? I don't understand."

"She said something that she has been waiting for you a long time. And you're the only one who must have it. In the wrong hands, it will bring many wars which will end with lots of blood. In my opinion she was drunk and talking shit!" Sansa laughed, covering her mouth, which Oberyn wanted to kiss so badly, with her hand. She looked at him and she laughed more.

And then she realized something. "Woods witch? As in, a witch who also makes potions... and cures?"

"All kinds of them. Be done in her weird way, but they always do work."

"Can I see her?" Sansa almost jumped, and he asked her why with a curious look. She told him it's important and he said he will take her to the witch if she tells him the reason behind her sudden interest.

"Is there someone you want dead or cured? Before you ask, you must know she can't bring back the dead."

"I don't want her to bring back someone from the dead." Sansa replies shaking her head "I only want to know if she has a cure for a crippled boy."


	20. Chapter 20

"If you're going to kill me, at least do it now. Or do you want to hurt my brother more by killing me before his eyes?"

"Now, my lady, why would you think I would be able to do something like that?"

"I believe you pushed my brother from the tower." Jaime spit the water he was drinking when he heard that, but Sansa continued even so "And I believe you are capable of anything, since I finally know what kind of a man you are. Perhaps I'm mistaken, and you don't want to kill just one of us, you want to kill the both of us?"

"You know, King's Landing has sharpened your tongue.” Jaime replied “Perhaps my nephew's punishment wasn't enough for you."

* * *

 

"I really don't like you." Arya told her

"What a coincidence, I have the same feelings." Osha replied smiling ironically

"Don't know about you, but I do love a good chick fight." Gendry whispered to Rickon "Especially between those two." Rickon looked at him, not quite understanding what means. Then he heard Shaggydog's loud barking as the wolf came running to them. He ran around them in circles a few times displaying a happiness none of them knew where it was coming from.

"Grey Wind!" Rickon yelled as a smile stretched on his face from ear to ear. Arya's face turned to look at the grey wolf which ran towards them, jumping on the black wolf, rolling on the ground and playing together. Tears welled up in her blue eyes again, Gendry noticed, and a trembled small smile lit up her entire face. It meant only one thing. They have reached Robb's camp. But not only Grey Wind had spotted them. Along with him came marching a few riders who carried the House Stark banners and surrounded them.

* * *

 

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you need anything?"

"Jon, you worry too much." Bran told him. He was riding on his horse, while his little brother was on the back of Hodor like a bag "I'm really excited though, we're finally going to see Robb again. I can't wait."

"Imagine his surprise when he will see us."

Bran gasped "You didn't tell him we were coming?"

Jon laughed "And ruin the chance to see your face now and his later? No, thank you."

"They are a strange pair." Meera told her brother "But I like them, I wish we could be like this too."

"So do I." Jojen replied

"Hodor."

* * *

 

"Your Grace!" a banner man ran inside the tent, and looked like he had given his soul to get there. He panted hard and tried to catch his breath as fast as he could to share the great news.

"You know you interrupted an important meeting, do you?" Edmure asks him with stern voice. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Lord Edmure. But I came all the way running." the man panted even harder, the need to talk asking for more effort that it was supposed to. "To share great news with King Robb, which shall bring him happiness. My Lord."

_'Sansa?'_ Robb's mind immediately jumps. _'Is it about Sansa?'_

"Then what are you waiting for? A written invitation?" Lord Umber scolds him "Do tell your King what are the news."

"I'd prefer to show." he turned to nod at Robb "Your Grace, your direwolf had ran off again, but this time he was following what we assumed it was another direwolf." the doors open "We followed him outside our camp and that's where we found them." the guards escorted inside a group of four people and a black wolf. Robb's jaw drops to the ground and his eyes go wide as he recognizes his two younger siblings.

"Rickon... Arya?" he rises from his seat at the table without taking his eyes off the group and walks towards them with slow and shaken steps, the two leap forward, and each of them taking one side are enveloped in their big brother's arms.

Rickon's right arm and Arya's left arm wrap around Robb's neck, and he lifts them both up in the air, tightening their hug. Robb shuts his eyes and prays silently that when he opens them again his siblings are still in his arms, and it's not a dream caused by drinking too much the night before his uncle's wedding to the Frey girl. He sets them down before he opens his eyes again. Seeing they are still there and very much alive makes him take them in his arms again.

* * *

 

"How much do we think we have until we reach Robb Stark?"

"Not too much. I can see his camp from all the way here. But if that’s not his camp..." Jaime pauses for dramatic effect "Then we might have a problem."

"That's Robb's camp." Sansa says, breaking the hours of silence she gave to the two men who escorted her so far. "The banners. I can't see the sigil, but I can see the white field. Our house sigil is a grey direwolf on a white field."

"Then, welcome home, lady Stark."

"I don't have a home anymore Ser Jaime. And after this night I believe I will become the eldest of the Stark true born children."

"Pardon me, my lady?" Jaime turns to her with a confused look "Why would you say that?"

"Because I know about your plans to murder my brother at the wedding."

* * *

 

It is the first bath she taken in years of cleaning herself in the lake's waters. Not that she complained the cold water there, sometimes warm, most times freezing. But she had to admit that she enjoyed this kind of bath better than the lakes. Arya took a look at herself in the mirror and her hand went through her hair. She still looked like a boy and if her mother saw her before she took that bath, probably she would've died a second time.

Robb entered her tent. "I came to tell you that your friends will have their own tent, but you and Rickon will have to sleep in the same tent as me."

"Why?" she turned around with a weird look

"I won't allow myself to lose you again. We'll have separate beds, don't worry. But I'm not letting you out of my sight again you must understand that."

"Is this your command?" Arya asked taking a step forward, a devilish smirk on her lips "Your Grace?"

Robb looked down and smiled. "You can refuse if you want... You know, after all these long years you finally have something in common with Sansa... you're a princess." he laughed as Arya punched him playfully.

"Don't ever call me that again. If Gendry hears you, I will never live to hear the end of it!"

"His name is Gendry... Interesting. And... Do you have any feelings for him?"

"What?" Arya shouted "No, I don't!"

"Well, I think you do." Robb grinned "He definitely has feelings for you. And after I put him through some tests, then he can be all yours."

"Tests?"

"You don't think I will let my little sister marry someone who hasn't passed my tests. Do you?"

"Marriage? For Gods sake, Robb, what did you drink?"

"Only a few cups of wine. But I am feeling very well sister, thank you for your touching concern."

"I think there was something in that wine and it went to your head.” Arya countered “If… If we're still talking about feelings, then there's something I would like to know."

“Go ahead and ask.” there she goes. Now she's going to threat his life if he says something to anyone else about what they are about to discuss involving her personal girlish feelings towards that boy. And he waits for it like a man, loving to have his sister back already.

"Do you still love Sansa?"

When he realized what she had actually asked, Robb's teasing grin slowly dropped and the amusement in his eyes disappeared. He blinked, caught off guard completely, and that's when Arya thought that perhaps she should've kept her mouth shut.

* * *

 

"Jon!" Bran shouts "I think we might have a problem."

"What is it?"

"When Summer took off, I got worried, so I warged into his body to find out where he is." Bran explained "He is in the forest right now, and it took a while before he reached a group of people... It was Jaime Lannister, a man I never saw before, and a hostage girl. I have no doubt Jon, they have Sansa with them..."

It was all the bastard of Winterfell needed to hear before he hoped on his horse and rode inside the forest like a mad man. Hodor took Bran's body to a place less visible as the boy warged again inside his direwolf's mind, while Jojen and Meera stayed behind.

"Did you know that this will happen?" even though she has a feeling she already knows the answer. Her brother nodded. "Is it going to end well?" she wanted to see him repeat his earlier action, and instead he shook his head.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sansa... For all that's good in the world, you must believe me when I say I had no part in that plan! My father is the head of this I can assure you. Cersei had no part either, because if she did, we would've known."

"And did anyone believe me and Lord Tyrion had no part in the King's murder attempt?"

"That was different."

"How? Robb is a King just as much as Joffrey!"

"Sometimes I wish I stayed in King's Landing." Bronn told Lady, tired of hearing the other two fighting. "Hey, why are you munching on my food?" Lady, caught it the act, did the only thing that she could do. She picked it up and she ran away.

While Sansa and Jaime were still fighting, none of them noticed her wolf running away and Bronn chasing her like a hunter who is after his prey, until it was too late.

* * *

"You hesitate to answer the question." Arya stated "Why?"

"You just surprised me. That's all." Robb said taking a seat "I didn't expect you to ask me that. Or to remember... It's been so many years. What brought that up anyway?"

"Some things are hard to forget and I am not one to forget... and I saw... the way she looks at you, that woman, like Sansa used to. And the way you look at her as if she's Sansa herself." Robb looked away and that made Arya snap at him "Don't try to lie to me. I know you think of her as another Sansa, and you're making a fool out of yourself for ignoring that!"

"We were children!" Robb snapped back "We didn't know what we were doing!"

"Still it felt right to shove your cock inside her and then leave her for another!"

" _She_ was the one who left me!" Robb yelled standing up "I begged her to stay with me! I risked my skin and I begged father to not let her go to King's Landing! I was down on my knees before her and she still left me!" tears began to well up in his blue eyes as he remembered the events.

"And yet you started a war for her!" Arya shouted back

"For the both of you, you are my sisters and that didn't change! Why do you even care?" he sounded defeated, he fell back down on his chair, took a breath, and he said in a small voice which showed how much the words were hurting him "It doesn't matter anymore, we are history now."

Arya bit her lower, and she determinedly walked up to Robb. She raised his chin with her fingers and slapped him with her other hand. Before he could ask her why she did that, she spoke five words which had his heart go wild "She never stopped loving you."

He released a breath he didn't know he held, and felt like the world stopped around him for a moment, while contempling about what his sister told him. "What?" Could it be true? Sansa never stopped loving him? Sansa still loves him?

Arya looked at him in the eye, her internal wolf growling, as Robb's eyes looked so hopeful. "After we reached King's Landing, the first night, I didn't want to sleep and I wondered around the castle. I passed Sansa's room and I heard her unmistakably muffled cries. I entered the room and I saw her on the floor, her back against the bed and she was crying like she knew father was going to die. When I asked her why, she said 'I've told Robb things I shouldn't have. I never wanted to be here, but I had no choice.' and then she ignored me for the rest of the night. The next day she acted as if she had slept well, and I went to check on her again at night. She was crying and holding something in her hands muttering all over how sorry she is. The third night I had to listen to her asking for your forgiveness and begging you to take her back."

"I never knew..." Robb muttered "I never knew!" he rose again and he started pacing around the room with his hands in his hair "She played so well even I believed her when the truth was right in front of my face all along. Sansa... my Sansa... how could I be so blind? So many years we've been apart because we were stupid."

"What happened between you two anyway?" Arya asked him "Sansa never told me. And I want to know. I want to help you two idiots find each other again."

"You should let your big brother handle that." Arya slapped him again.

"If I do that, I will die of old age, without you two forgiving each other."

"You're right... It was before you girls left Winterfell. Mother just announced the King is coming, and Sansa and I decided that we need to be more careful. Then mother said Robert was coming with his children, and by the way she was looking at Sansa, it was clear she wanted her and Joffrey to bond. Sansa came to me that night and assured me I'm the one for her, she told me she's only going to pretend liking him to please mother. I didn't believe her. When they arrived at Winterfell and I saw the way she looked at him, and the way he was looking at her, I got jealous. I accused her of lying, I told her she was a liar and that she played with my feelings until a better man came to court her."

"Why did you do that?"

"I was jealous, because Joffrey was everything I never thought I could be, he had better looks, more money, and he was going to inherit the Iron Throne. I was angry because he just showed up with his Lannister traits and he had Sansa right away. And mostly... I was scared. The thought of her leaving me for another was unbearable to live with. I went to her and we fought again, and she was so angry that she let it slip she was going to marry Joffrey someday and become his Queen. A real Queen."

"Typical Sansa." Arya scoffed.

"I know... I went crazy. We said we don't need each other and we can't be involved with someone we don't trust, so we put an end to us. In that night Theon and I got so drunk we couldn't tell people apart, and I saw a red headed girl who I mistaken for Sansa. I apologized to her and we kissed."

"And Sansa saw you..."

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Robb frowned at her

"Because it was obvious...and because the next day Sansa came to mother, who at first didn't want us to leave Winterfell, and begged her to let us come to King's Landing. She said she has nothing hold her back."

"And I never got the chance to tell her the truth." Robb added on a sad tone "When you left, she said goodbye to everyone except me. And it hurt... And I wished for her to be unhappy with Joffrey. So much that it would make her come back to me..."

"She had enough for a life time." Arya muttered out loud, though she didn't want that. "I heard about what happened to her."

"We've all had our share. Now that I've found you and Rickon, we only need Bran, Sansa and Jon, and we can return to Winterfell."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, once all of the Stark siblings are reunited, I'm putting an end to this war. I will march my men back home and declare us a free and independent Kingdom, neither Joffrey nor any of his men shall set foot in our lands again. We will be a family again. We'll rule Winterfell together just as mother and father wanted us to." overwhelmed by the emotion of being back together as a family all of them, Arya went to her brother and hugged him. Though he hasn't finished yet "And... I'll name Jon the rightful ruler of the North until Bran gets old enough."

"Why?" Arya pulled away "You're not coming back." it wasn't a question but a statement.

"If what you're saying is true... And Sansa still has feelings for me... Then I'll marry her and together we'll leave the North."

"You can't!" his sister shouted "I won't let you! Jon won't let you! The North won't let you go like that!"

"They will... It doesn't matter it's me and Sansa. Or two normal peasants. It's incest, look at how this war started only because the incest between Jaime and the Queen was discovered. Father lost his head because he found out about the incest. The North will never forgive or accept us as long as we're both alive..."

"And where will you go?"

"Braavos." he answered simply "It's where we wanted to go the last time, and this time we'll actually make it there."

"Then... could you say hello, to a friend of mine?"

"Sure, what's his name?"

"Jaqen H'ghar." she looked through her pockets and pulled out a coin "And if you ever need his help, give this coin to any man in Braavos and say the words 'Valar Morghulis.'


	22. Chapter 22

Sansa looked at Jaime, a part of her believing him and the other thinking he is manipulating her into seeing his innocence. Be it true or not. Margaery has taught her a few lessons about playing people. If she plays her cards right, she might have a chance to save Robb.

"You say it is my nephew who gave you the hints, which I believe too. Only the King's guards have less brain than he does!"

"You speak ill of your own blood." Sansa said, but not intending to take it further. Joffrey deserved far worse than that.

"I speak ill of anyone I know that can't beat me in a battle." he glanced at his golden hand "Though, these days even a King's guard could beat me in a battle."

* * *

 

"Oy!" Bronn shouted "Bitch, where are you?" he panted, and looked around for the wolf who ran away with his food. Now, nowhere to be found. Actually, even he didn't know where he was. He heard growls coming from around him and he thought the beast had the nerve to come and fight him! But she wasn't alone... there was another one by her side, even bigger in size and then a third one appeared too with sharper teeth. "Oh fuck..."

"It's alright." a human voice told him, and a boy with funny looking hair made his presence known "They're not going to bite you... Unless I tell them to."

"Let me guess." Bronn said with a fake surprised tone "You're not telling them yet to devour me like their personal lunch because you want something from me?"

"You guessed right!" the boy drew his sword out and pointed it to Bronn's chest "Tell me where I can find Sansa Stark, I know she's out there, somewhere with Jaime Lannister."

The older of the two laughed and drew out his sword as well. "I'll tell you what. If you beat me in a fight, I'll take you to her."

"Fine by me."

"You're going into an early grave boy."

Jon smiled and he made the first move.

* * *

 

"Go faster, Hodor!" Bran urged the giant who was carrying him "We have to find Jon before he does something stupid." from the stories he heard Jon was no match for Jaime Lannister. Jon is amazing, and a brilliant fighter, and Bran has all the trust for him, but he doesn't have Jaime's years of experience in fighting. Jaime joined the King's guards when he was only fifteen, at that age, Jon was still learning how to fight with a sword. As much as Bran wanted back his sister, they had to come with a better plan, not throw themselves into the unknown.

"Hodor."

"Relax yourself." Jojen told him "We'll find Jon. And we'll find your older sister too."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"How did you know?" Meera asked him

Bran gave her a bitter smile "Because it was too good to be true. All the Starks together again."

"What I haven't told you yet is that by the end of the night, one of your brothers will be badly wounded physically and the other emotionally. I'm sorry Bran, but this isn't the night your family will be reunited."

"Wait!" Meera shouted "Silence, the both of you." the two boys did as they were told and they were able to hear swords clashing and battle cries coming from the east part. "I think we found your brother."

* * *

 

"Tell me, lady Sansa, are you always this cynical? Or it's a new thing you're trying out?"

"I believe that people are motivated purely by self-interests." she replied coldly "I've learned that lesson the day my father lost his head."

"And what is with this big desire of yours to save your brother? We all die at some point in our lives."

"Ser Jaime." the sweet wolf turned to him with a surprised look "Are you telling me you would let Queen Cersei or lord Tyrion die, if you knew they were about to die, and you wouldn't try to save them?" perhaps she shouldn't be that surprised. After all, what won't the Lannisters do for power?

"Probably not." Jaime concluded "But! Is it me or I see in your eyes the desire to protect your brother is almost as mine to protect Cersei?"

If she was surprised, now she was shocked. She heard tales of the marvelous minds of the Lannisters, but if she was to tell the truth, Sansa believed Tyrion to be smarter than both Jaime and Cersei. Is he implying he suspects their incest, or he knows already and he's just playing with her?

"I have already lost my father, and my mother too, I have no intention in outliving any of my siblings."

"Oh, if people believed that when Cersei and I tried to convince them we are not lovers." Jaime mused "We would be treated the same, but there would be more respect given to us. I honestly hope you and your brother will have it worse than we did." Sansa honestly didn't know what to say, so she remained silent, which allowed him to continue "Now, don't start blaming yourself or your brother. The fault belongs to the both of you. I mean, why would Robb Stark be so desperate to get only you back? He let me free, his most precious prisoner, thinking I will keep my word and return you to him, without mentioning your other sister even once, and willing to face the wrath of his men, which led to him losing half of his forces? And the eagerness to protect your brother from an inevitable death, I've seen it only in myself when I wanted to protect Cersei. Putting all the pieces together it results we are not the only people who have committed this unforgivable sin."

"And yet, every other day, more people start believing the rumors about you and the Queen." _And no one asks anything about me and Robb._

"And it's only your father's fault for that, so he deserved his fate."

Sansa turned sharply to him and shouted, showing once again the wolf that's inside her. "My father was a very honorable man. More than any man of your house will ever be!"

"And between the two of us, guess who is still alive and whose head is on a spike? Not the honor, kills you, but the stupidity to believe the opposite of what's right in front of you. Don't look at me like that, you know I am right. Your trustworthy handmaiden, Shae, gladly testified against you and Tyrion in the court for more coins, thinking she'll never have to deal with any of you again, and she's still dead."

"Shae...betrayed me too?" the hurt that passed her face when she was confirmed, made the Kingslayer think he shouldn't have said that at all. She hurried her steps because she didn't wish for him to see her cry. Shae from all the people... the wolf inside her is gone again and replaced by the little scared girl who wants to go home and see her parents and her family. Taking a few steps more, she faced someone she never thought she would see again. "Grey Wind..." The wolf gave her a weird look, before he stepped up and smelled her hand. Sansa knelt on the dirty ground and hugged that wolf as if he was Robb himself.

The wolf growled dangerously as Jaime approached the two and jumped at the man when he made another step towards Sansa. No words from either of them stopped Grey Wind from slamming his teeth in the man's skin. Unknowingly giving the cure of the poison Robb gave him almost a moon ago. Jaime, despite the a monstrous pain crossing his body, he also felt the changes beginning to happen and he figured out it was the wolf who saved his life.

It's only fair to repay the debt, for, a Lannister always pays his debts.

"Let's go save your brother." he muttered struggling to stand up as the wolf went by her side again "Before Walder Frey turns this into a Red Wedding."


	23. Chapter 23

Jon made the first move, and the man blocked him easily. He turned around and swung his sword to cut him around, but Bronn had blocked him again.

"You fight pretty good for a girl."

Jon restrained himself from making a comment and concentrated on a fight he knew he might not be able to win. The man before him was indeed very good. And he has to fight with everything he has got... for Sansa! Jon managed to dodge another hit and Bronn kicked him in the chest with his leg. He fell to the ground and rolled away just in time to save himself from having his head cut. Getting up, the two swords collided again.

"Give up, boy! This is a fight you can't win!"

"No!" Jon shouted "Not until you tell me where is my sister!"

"Jon..." it was just a tiny whisper in the beat of the wind. Almost impossible for other ears besides the Stark ones to hear. It was mature, grown, nothing like the childhood one. And Jon still recognized the voice of his sister calling his name. He turned around and faced Jaime Lannister, and Sansa Stark. Behind him, Bronn who didn't have a clue about what was going on. Not that he ever did. Tried to swing his sword and cut that pretty head off, when two wolves instantly jumped to him, each biting one of his legs.

Jon ignored him, as he screamed in pain, his eyes locked only on Sansa. Gods... she's a woman in a child's body. Jaime went to his partner's aid and the wolves backed away and ran around the wolf that was with Sansa. Jon could say with his hand on his heart that his sister looked flawless. She reminded so much of Catelyn and yet she acted towards him nothing like her. He walked up to the red headed beauty, kissed by fire as one would say, taking even more the image of her matured body... the baby blue eyes were the only thing that made her still a child. Now he realizes how many years passed and that both had hard times through life. He wished he could've been there to protect her...

Sansa smiles at him with tears in her eyes and when they are close enough, both jump in each other's arms with the wolves roaming around their bodies. Jon lifts her off the ground and keeps a tight grip on her, while Jaime watches with an impassive face, and Bronn looks close to vomit from so much family sweetness.

"Sansa..." her name sounds like home and he's reminded of Winterfell.

The baby blue eyes looked at him with love and kindness before they widened as if she remembered something. "Jon, we have to go! Robb is going to die! I'll explain everything, I promise, just follow me!" she took his hand dragging him away, with Lannister, the other, and the wolves behind them. He lets her lead him. And becomes alarmed when he realizes what she said about their brother "The wedding is a lie. Uncle Edmure will marry one of Lord's Frey daughters, and then the gates of the castle will be closed most likely. Lord Frey plans to murder Robb and take down his army for not marrying one of his daughters the first time."

"From where do you know that?" Jon asks and turns to glare at Jaime Lannister.

"I had nothing to do with that!" the golden head says raising his hands up

"Your bitch bit me!" Bronn snarled at Sansa.

"You deserved it." Sansa glares at him, and Jon notices that her innocence is gone... whatever they did to her at King's Landing, it was bad... very bad. "Joffrey handed me the clues, thinking I was too stupid to figure them out." the way she speaks about her once puppy love, the desire of murder in her eyes... What have those morons done to Sansa?

Jaime speaks up "I'm in debt to your sister, and I intend to pay it. And I think I have a plan..."

"Why should I trust you?" Jon asks in a cold, doubtful, tone.

"You don't know if you can trust me. But you will have to. If you want your brother to live through the night."

He bits his lips because he knows he has no other choice. He looks around to his utter surprise and shock he sees Sansa's dead direwolf. And she's nuzzling Grey Wind, both of them acting like lovers. And then he thinks about Sansa and Robb. And he decides he'll have to trust Lannister... and hope to live. "Bran!" the bastard of Winterfell mutters "We need to find Bran! He's here with me..."

The search was no longer needed, as guided by Shaggydog, Jojen and Meera showed up with Hodor and Bran. When Bran and Sansa made eye contact, Bran almost cried, while Sansa chose to let her tears of joy fall. He struggled so hard on Hodor's back to have him move faster that he almost fell. Sansa reached him and took him in her arms like she used to hug her dolls. They pull away and she kisses his head before she runs to her horse and takes something from a bag, returning to him with a small vial.

"Drink this." Bran asks nothing about it and he swallows it whole. He made a disgusted face. "A fortune teller from Dorne, told me to give you this. It might give your legs back." the hopes that crosses his face, and only the thought of walking again made him let his tears free.

"You've been to Dorne?" Jon was surprised.

"Yes." she replies "Prince Oberyn treated me with nothing but kindness, and he is the one who told me about the fortune teller. And when I left, he gave me a box, but it was only full of ashes so I put it away. And Lady is alive and well as you can see..."

"When this is all over, we need to talk." Bran says, and Jon and Sansa can only nod in response.

"Now we have to save your brother and I think I know how." Jaime breaks with no shame the sweet family moment. "Bronn and the crippled boy and the other two, go and spread the word about the betrayal. Find a way to carry him. Me and you two will go inside the castle and disguise as musicians. We take the original ones down and their weapons. When Walder Frey gives the order, we start our attack. The giant will be outside, ready to break the door if it gets locked. Now let's go. Every moment foolishly lost, might be the moment of your brother's death."

All of them nodded, and dressing with black cloaks to protect their identities, Jon, Sansa and Jaime Lannister sneak inside the castle and climb on the catwalks, silently taking the musicians down, dragging their dead bodies in the shadows and taking their crossbows. Quiet and hot tears fall on her face as she can see only Robb's backside. But that is more than enough to bring her down with hope and happiness. Jon smiles and takes her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, his hand wiping them away.

When Sansa turns to look at Robb again, she's mortified. Her smile disappears and is replaced by shock followed by a huge sadness. Robb is kissing a girl with long hair. Robb puts his hand on her stomach, and Sansa guesses she's carrying his child. He looks happy. She clearly is. And Sansa feels the air leaving her lungs and her heart emptying as she notices the rings on their fingers. She puts her hand on her mouth and sobs quietly, falling on her knees, her forehead almost touching the floor. How could he? How…? Jon touches her shoulder, buts she slaps his hand away and rushes down the catwalk out of the castle. Once she's far enough, and the doors begin to close, Sansa turns around and eyes her target. Just when the doors were almost closed, and with a little push, the arrow flew inside the castle and went directly through that girl's heart.

Feeling no regret, she turns around and goes to find Lady. She sees her next to her horse, Sansa breaks down in loud heart breaking sobs. Small drops of rain begin to fall from the sky and everything starts to get in rush. She realizes that Walder Frey is caught and Robb must certainly be fine. She takes the box Oberyn gave to her and holds it to her chest, the other hand touching the locked Robb gave her so long ago.

"Hey, I think I heard something!" one guard shouts, and she looks at the two men, who can't see her from her place. She turns to look at Grey Wind, hating herself to do this to the poor wolves who had just found each other again.

"I'm sorry." she whispers in a tight voice, and she sobs once more. Grey Wind looks sad, but he seems to understand. And he goes to distract the guards, making them run after him. Sansa watches them, her chest crushing with pain. And she climbs on Lady. "Go." it's all she mutters, before the direwolf howls into the nights and she starts running away as far and as fast as she could.


	24. Chapter 24

A girl was killed and a woman was born. Sansa knew it in the moment she killed that girl. When the arrow went through her chest, the Stark girl was proud, but showed no emotion. If she felt sorry for one thing, it would be for taking away the life of the unborn child. She could care less about the woman. She did not know where she was going, but she knew it would be far from Robb and that is enough. When she saw a cave close by, she told Lady to go there. They could spend the night until the rain stops. She had gathered some firewood, but what good? It was wet, and she didn't know how to start it anyway. It was something men were supposed to do, not ladies.

"Seems like we won't have any fire tonight. Might as well sleep together and warm each other up." Sansa was either speaking alone, either speaking to the wolf as if she was a real person. She was losing her mind and she knew it. Lady sniffed and let out a small cry, crawling to Sansa.

"I'm so sorry I had to take you away from Grey Wind." she apologized again. Her eyes cold and lifeless. "When I saw Robb with that girl it hurt so much I wanted to die. I killed someone today... And I don't feel any regret..." Lady circled her mistress with her body, letting her know she will always be there for her.

"I never want to see him again." she told the wolf with a shaking voice and body. "I will never forgive him." the words cut her chest like small pieces of glass, the tears fell from her eyes and if they were from sadness or anger, Sansa didn't know. "Robb can come to me and beg on his knees for forgiveness and I will not accept it. I will turn my back on him and walk away, leaving him in the misery he left me when I saw him with another." Sansa moved to take a look at the box of ashes Oberyn gave her. That stupid witch had her fooled. Bran is still a cripple, and those ashes are good for nothing. She stood up and walked over the entrance, ready to throw it away. She closed her eyes, and muttered a small apology to the Prince of Dorne, while two more tears fell from her cheek right on the ashes. When she opened her eyes again, she gasped, dropped the box and backed away. Lady was up in instant and went to her side. Golden sparkles emitted from the box, and the light became so powerful, Sansa covered her eyes for a moment. When she made the courage to look, the Stark girl had the shock of her life. Where the box stood earlier, now it was empty of ashes. And a small bird walked out of it.

Looking at the firewood, it was enough a simple blow of fire to light it up.

Sansa broke in tears in joy, witnessing a miracle no other has. Picking up the small bird in her palms, it let out high pitched cry and the feathers turned from black to a deep color of red and at the end of the tail there was a small harmless fire burning. For the first time in a thousand years, the phoenix bird has reborn from its own ashes at the touch of pained tears and chose a master to follow until the next death. Sansa Stark.

Meanwhile, when the arrow flew inside and killed Talisa, Robb didn't know how to feel. The thing is, he felt nothing, but a little bit of relief. He had come to understand that Arya was right, and he was only trying to replace Sansa, which gave his heart a pang because he had no idea if he will ever see again. The gates were opened and some guards ran outside to catch the one who did that. Robb wanted to thank whoever it was, him or her. The next thing he knew was that his men ran inside and started to kill the Frey soldiers like mad. Before he could ask anything, a voice well to known yelled to him.

"Robb! Get down!" turning around to see Jon and a hooded man shooting with their crossbows a man who approached him from behind with a dagger, Robb Stark realized that he has been betrayed. And it's only fair to have revenge. Picking up a sword left on the floor, Robb rushed to Walder Frey, who had been trying to escape unnoticed, and cut his head off.

"My sworn men!" Robb shouted "Take down every Frey you see and capture those who run. When the sun rises I want to see no one from that house alive!"

"Yes, your Grace." the Northern people responded, their voices echoing in the room. Grey Wind ran inside followed by Ghost, Summer and Shaggydog and the wolves began to kill the enemies as well. The hooded man and Jon took their swords and marched down the catwalks. Together with Robb, they ran outside where things were more insane than inside. _'Arya. Rickon.'_ the thought struck his mind like a thunder and Robb began to run as fast as his legs could carry him, while stopping for a mere moment to kill more men who tried to stand in his way.

Jon remained behind with Jaime Lannister to fight the rest. And then he felt an enormous pain in his lower side. Without having to turn around, he knew he was stabbed. Jon screamed in pain as the man behind him held a second dagger to his throat, and before he knew it, that man was also dead. It was Bronn who saved him.

"You don't think I would let you die before I can fight you again, did you?"

Jaime approached them. "Let's take him to a tent and leave before they figure out who we really are and capture us."

"Can I kill a few more before we go?"

The Lannister stood a moment to think "Suite yourself." he replied, helping Jon to a tent. Bronn grinned and returned to the fight, the adrenaline in his body screaming for blood. His shout in the distance that could be heard even a mile away. "Come at me bitches!" Jaime rolled his eyes as they walked away, and took Jon to the tent that seemed at least half way safe.

"Why?" Jon asked, laying down. "We are enemies. Why in the world would you help us?" he was panting hard. Touching his wound, he realized the cut was deep. "Sansa..." he muttered, remembering his younger sister. "Where is Sansa? I have find to her." he struggled to get up, but with a grunt of pain, he laid back knowing he's not able to stand up for the moment. The rain outside was soft, which made the fighting harder. Jon knew Sansa ran away when she saw Robb with that girl, but he didn't want to be the one who tells him that. He would be suffering, and she's probably devastated right now.

"I was in debt to her, and now I've paid it. The King in the North knows better what I'm talking about." Jaime took Jon's cloak and ripped it apart then wrapped it around the wound, enough to keep the boy from dying of blood loss. "And now, White Wolf, I'll be on my way."

"Where are you going?"

"To Dorne. My daughter Myrcella is waiting there for me."

"Oy, Lannister!" Jaime turned his head over his shoulder "Thank you." the lion stormed out of the tent, killed a Stark soldier and stole his horse. Soon he found Bronn, who stole a horse as well and both rode out of the camp without looking back.

Robb found Jon a few hours later after the fight was over, barely alive, and lost in space. "It's alright brother. My best healers are tending your wounds, you're on safe hands."

"How many men did you lose?" Jon asks breathing hard

"Only a few hundred. If it weren't for you I'd be dead by now and my army would have been destroyed."

"Our siblings?"

"Fine as well. Though Arya tried to kill me, thinking I was the enemy." both chuckled. "How did you know?"

Jon decided to play the fool. "How did I know what?"

"That Walder Frey was going to betray me? My men said they saw two more people with you before the madness started. Who were they?"

"Why do you want to know?" this was a situation the bastard of Winterfell had no idea how to handle "Some things are better left a mystery."

"Because I want to thank them properly..." It took only a moment for moment to catch on "Is there something you're hiding from me?" Jon looked away, knowing he was fucked "You are hiding something from me!" Robb told him on an accusing tone. "Tell me what it is! I want to know!"

"I will... When you stop acting like a child and grow up. OW!"

The healer intentionally did that. "Show respect to your King!"

"Leave him alone." Robb snapped "Jon... I am your brother... There has never been a secret between us, you know you can trust me. What is it that you don't want me to know?"

Before Jon could mutter another lame excuse, the youngest of the Stark children, Rickon, ran inside the tent with a big smile on his smile. "Where is she? I want to see her!"

Robb was confused and upset. "Why did you left your tent?" he scolded his brother. "What if someone hurt you, or worse?"

Rickon looked down and pouted. "I was so happy when Bran told me she's here, I didn't think of anything else."

"Who are you talking about?"

Rickon in all his innocence had no idea the gravity of what he's about to say. "Sansa! She's here!" he shouted the smile returning to his face. Robb's eyes went incredibly wide, Jon thought they were going to pop out. His breath sharpened, and he turned to his half brother with a monstrous look.

Jon wondered if it was too late to die from blood loss.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/: Today, August 5th, I turned 18. Long story short, it was the best birthday ever and it's not over yet. Anyway. I made a tradition that every year on my birthday I update all my stories. Enjoy the chapter!_ **

"Robb... I wanted to tell you I swear..." The King's in the North's breath was loud and sharp, eyes full of anger and betrayal. The healer who took care of Jon decided it was best to leave the brothers discuss this alone and took Rickon back to his tent.

"Did she see me with Talisa?" each word had more hatred in it than the one before, and even though Robb knew it was mostly his fault the words were addressed to his half brother. If he could explain it to Sansa, he was sure she would understand him. "TELL ME!" he yelled when he got no answer, the silence killing him.

"Yes..." Jon muttered. His voice a little above a whisper.

"The love of my life... saw me with another... AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP HER SO I COULD EXPLAIN MYSELF?!" Jon flinched at the power of his brother's words, and for once in his life, he was not eager to see an angry wolf. "Talisa never meant anything to me!" it was the first time Robb was admitting this out loud, and it did not hurt him to say it as much as he thought it would "She was just for cover! So my men will never have to wonder if Robb Stark is in love with his own fucking sister!"

"Shhh." the bastard of Winterfell shushed him. "Keep it down or they might hear it now."

"Where is she?" Robb asks, not in a way a brother asks the other, but in a way a King commands his servant. "Tell me where is she so I can solve it all."

"Pardon me for interrupting, Your Grace." a guard runs in, and bows before the Young Wolf. "But I think we found the identity of the killer. Some men say they saw a red head running around with a beast. They say by the boobs and supple ass, it was definitely a girl. Our men tried to capture her, but she ran away riding the beast much like your direwolf." Robb wanted to murder him right then and right there. But he kept his rage inside, and with one last look at his half brother, he stormed out of the tent.

Jon struggled to get up and followed him outside, while holding the place where his wound was. Robb ran into the storm, punched someone in the face so hard that a very ugly bruise will be there by tomorrow, and took the horse. He kicked the animal roughly in the stomach, catching it entirely unprepared and it began to run. The Young Wolf hit the rains harshly, thinking that the horse doesn't move fast enough, even though the horse was giving its heart out in this terrible run. He hasn't been outside for long, and he's already soaked to the bone. The rains pours from the sky, and the grounds turn to mud, like they were meant to make this harder for him.

If the matter wouldn't be so important, he would be very impressed with how the horse managed to keep up for so long.

He reaches the forest, and doesn't see very well where he is going because of the weather and the darkness. But his scream is so loud, it can reach past the end of the forest. "SANSA!" he screams at the top of his lungs, the pain obvious in his voice, and the plead clear as the day. He is such a pity for his enemies right now, he deserves to have his head cut off and replaced with his direwolf's. "SANSA!" each syllable is long and the level of his voice beats the power of the thunders. He is too desperate to care. "SANSA!"

A hand touches his shoulder, and he turns sharply to see who is it. Jon, who's barely conscious, half dead half alive, looks at him with sad eyes. She's gone already. It's what he wants to say, but his mouth is too numb to form a single word. He is broken by his brother's behavior, and can't even imagine what his sister is going through. Jon passes out and he falls off his horse, and the next morning he wakes up inside the tent Jaime had brought him in the previous night.

Robb is by his side and even if he acknowledges the awake, he doesn't show it. His eyes don't move from the floor. His face shows tiredness meaning he hasn't closed a single eye last night. A deep color of red surrounds his eyes, that you can't tell the red from the blue. It hurt Jon that his brother was hurting, but it hurt more to know there's nothing he can do about it.

"I love her..."

"Everyone does." the older of the two replies, with a small hint of humor.

"I love her hair, her eyes, her smile, her face, I love everything about her! And I mostly love her pureness, her kindness... and now it's all gone." Robb's voice cracks and new tears start to consume him "And it's only my fault for that. I turned her into a murderer. I-I made her take someone's life... What kind of a brother am I? What kind of lover? What kind of King?"

"Robb."

"Sansa... my Sansa... Oh, what have I done to you?" he is so broken. Only a humiliation of what he used to be just a day ago. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he mutters while shaking his head, holding it between his hands. Jon holds out a shaking hand, and with its weakness, he pulls Robb into a hug. A hug which he desperately needed. It wasn't needed to say that Robb broke down harder, showing Jon a weakness he never did before.

"We'll look for her." the White Wolf says after the sobs start to cease "And we'll find her. Even if it takes days, weeks, months. I'll be by your side, helping you find her." Grey Wind walks in and sets himself at Robb's feet consumed with sadness of losing his mate. And then Jon starts to fill him up with everything that happened before and after the wedding. Robb told him about the poison, and how Sansa cured him without knowing. He was shocked to hear about Lady being alive, and when he asked about it, the other replied that she didn't get to tell him that, though she was going to.

The following day. Robb had gathered all the lords inside the castle. He stood up and spoke to them as a conqueror.

"My sworn men who had followed me until the end, who had fought for me last night. We have beaten our enemies, Walder Frey is no more!" they all cheered when they heard that. "We have taken the Twins as ours. The Stark sigil is all over the place, we have won!" they raised their glasses echoing the words 'The King in The North' "From this day we shall take a break inside this castle! With the help of Roose Bolton and his son, we have taken Winterfell from the traitor Theon Greyjoy! My siblings are returning to their home, and I shall stay here with you until my brother Jon shall return with an army of wildings." raising the level of his voice, the Young Wolf felt that he finally deserved his title as a King. "Together we shall march towards King's Landing and destroy the Lannisters for once and for ever! The North will finally have its revenge! WINTER HAS COME!"


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: I have some trouble at finding a proper name for the Phoenix bird. If any of you have any ideas, please let me know._ **

* * *

"I don't get it!" Arya shouted angrily "Why isn't he coming to see us off?" the guard who was in charge with them, told the children their brother won't come to say good bye and that they are to leave now.

"My lady. My deepest apology, but-"

"I don't want your apology!" she argued and felt like a brat when she did that. But she was a brat who was going to get what she wants "I want to see my brother!" would he want to see her if she said she was Sansa? It's worth a try.

"Arya!" Bran called her name. They were all ready to go. A few guards, each for one Stark sibling and Bran, Jojen, Meera, Hodor, Rickon, Osha and Gendry were waiting for her so they could finally leave the camp. "Let's go home." he told her trying to get on her soft side. Though he wasn't too sure if she had one. "Winterfell is ours again, and Robb soon will come home." Jojen walked up to her, and she gave him a threatening look. But he leaned in and whispered something to her. It must've been something very important, because without another word or complain, she got on her horse and hit the reins.

"What is it that he told you?" Gendry asked after getting close to her, over taken by a sudden feeling of jealousy.

"What matter does it have?" Arya snapped "Move your ass or we'll never get to Winterfell in time.

"Hodor can't ride a horse." Rickon said "Nor Osha." he was sad because he never got the chance to see Sansa. "Our journey will be long. At least Shaggy is happy!" indeed. The direwolves were ecstatic to be together again. Shaggydog and Summer ran around with Grey Wind, having one last game play before Grey Wind will need to return to the castle.

"YOO-HOO!" Bran cheered, breaking the group. Robb asked Gendry if he could make a special saddle for his little brother, one which will have him ride a horse without needing Hodor to carry him around anymore. The plans were matching exactly with the ones Tyrion Lannister presented him a few years ago. "This is perfect! Arya! Rickon! Let's race!"

"Race?" Arya scoffed "That's so childish. How old are you? Five?"

"I am on the first place!" Rickon shouted excitedly, laughing, as his horse ran past his sister's and got him a nice advance too.

"Damn it!" the Stark girl cursed, and kicked her horse, trying to catch Rickon.

"Oy, oy, oy!" Bran yelled "How come I am on the last place? That's not fair!"

* * *

From his new castle, Robb watched his siblings and their friends parting away. If it weren't for the loyal Roose Bolton and his bastard son who won Winterfell back, then he would've been forced to keep them with him which was a very grave danger. His heart was lighter if he knew them safe at Winterfell. After last night, he needs to make sure... and check twice who are his enemies and allies. Last night... He wished he would've died. The pain of losing the other half of him was much worse than death itself. He can't sleep. If he sleeps he sees her face, and the betrayal on her face. And no matter how much he begs the image for forgiveness, she doesn't forgive him. He didn't get to see Sansa, and Arya didn't get to see Jon. Seems like the Starks were cursed for eternity. And Robb realizes how good it is that he didn't tell Arya, Jon was there too. If he was heartbroken to hear about Sansa, then his youngest sister would've been in rage. And no one wanted that.

He didn't see them off for a reason. No one knew him better than his siblings, and if he could fool the best liars in the market, his siblings would see past his lie. That's how close they were as family. If he went to tell them goodbye, than they would know he's suffering. And they would insist to stay, despite him saying no, they would disobey his orders. "Come in." he tells to whoever knocks at his door. If there's another maid who pleads him to eat, he swears he will-

"Your Grace."

Robb turns around "Lord Bolton. Thank you once again for reassuring my siblings' safety at Winterfell. I am in your debt for that, if there's anything you want or need, do not hesitate to come to me."

"You are very kind, your Grace." Roose says politely, slightly bowing his head "I came to discuss important matters with you, but if you are busy I can come at another time."

"No, it's alright. What is it?"

"Your bastard brother, Jon Snow, has returned to the Wall as you said he will during the last meeting. My concern is if the wildlings will want to cooperate with us, and even if they will join us, our numbers won't be enough to defeat the Lannister army alone. I hope you're not forgetting that they are allied with the Tyrell army."

"Yes." Robb agreed with the man before him "Their numbers are too big for us, this is why Jon is bringing the wildlings. Bran is now the rightful lord of Winterfell, and eventually the men who left me will return at his command. The men from Riverrun are ours as well, lead by my uncle the Blackfish. And with a bit of tough negotiation and luck, the knights of the Vale will ally with us as well."

"Your Grace." Roose wonders if anyone bothered to tell the boy that his aunt is dead and she no longer rules the Vale. "Have you been noticed that your aunt Lysa died four moons prior to this day?"

"What?" seems like the answer is no "And who rules now? It cannot be her son, because he is younger than Bran."

"Before she died, but not too long, she married Lord Petyr Baelish."

Disgust crossed Robb's face and his lips turn into a thin line. "That cunt." he growled "He killed her! After betraying my family, he went to my mother's sister and married her for her money and army, and then he killed her when he no longer needed her. How are we supposed to negotiate with Baelish without having something important to lose?"

"I think I might have a solution, which most likely won't seem appealing to you in any way, but it's the only thing we can do." Roose continues, intending to get it done quick. "Rumors circle around the cities, and believe me your Grace that it disgusts just me as much. Everyone is aware that Lord Baelish has been in love with your mother all his life. After her death, rumor has it that he helped Sansa Stark escape King's Landing. And her being the resemblance of your late mother, and not only in looks, it seems that he has taken a quite liking into her. If we send our men to find her, perhaps we can pursue her to-" A knife flies past him, and it cuts his cheek. A thin line of blood forms. Roose shuts his mouth, and before Robb can lunge and stab him, Lord Bolton excuses himself and leaves.

* * *

Arya, Bran and Rickon were taking a break after their race, all in need for one. And the others were also tired. Rickon and Arya tied on the first place after a rough fight, but she held back in the last moment letting him win (she's not going to do that a second time though), and Bran came a little after them due his inexperience in riding. They decided to camp there for a while before the eldest present Stark gets on their nerves."Why do you want so bad to get back to Winterfell? Robb has us protected all the way, and we have the direwolves. If someone is going to attack us, we'll have enough time to save ourselves." she loved her siblings, but damn if Bran's knowledge didn't annoy the hell out of her. Mostly because she could easily fool the others, but with Bran, she'd have to work harder.

Motioning for him to get closer to her, after glaring at Osha for listening to their conversation, she whispered in his ear. "Your friend, the creepy one who sees the future. He told me that we'll meet Sansa at Winterfell."


	27. Chapter 27

Roose Bolton despised losing. Both, the word and its meaning. The plan was simple and in another world it would have worked wonderfully. King Robb would be dead now, with his head cut off to show everyone the North is no more ruled by the Starks, and out of his alliance with Tywin Lannister, Roose would be named Warden of the North. The people would be forced to serve and follow him… How in the world King Robb managed to survive last night is beyond Roose's ability to understand. How in the world someone figured out the plan to murder King Robb was even more confusing, as it was a very well kept secret. No one who knew about what was going to happen under Walder Frey's roof could've betrayed them. They were far too loyal.

To get away with his hands clean he quickly invented a story of how his bastard son, Ramsay, had retaken Winterfell from the traitor Theon Greyjoy for the Starks. To which the King seemed to believe, and even more, he praised the Boltons for such a well done job… Robb had no idea that he was trusting the man who wanted to murder him the most. Roose was so close to have the North! He could feel the power flowing through his veins before the pleasure was ripped from him in the most brutal way.

For the moment, they had only the King's gratitude and nothing more. Those Stark brats were coming home and they were too many to be killed without the others to know it, or at least suspect them of it. And if that happened, then the Boltons were first to lose their heads for treason. This why Roose instructed Ramsay, very clearly and with many details, to lay low and play pretend to be their friend. Maybe to go as far as to have him married to Arya Stark. If Ramsay was married to one of the Stark sisters while Robb was at war, meant there were still chances for them to have the North. That if also Bran and young Rickon die due… mysterious reasons.

He doesn't need to see Ramsay to know that the idea will not please him the slightest.

* * *

 

Traveling is boring when you're alone. Especially when you're unarmed. Luckily that did not represent a problem for Sansa Stark. Not only that she had a grown up direwolf with her, now she had also a baby Phoenix bird on her shoulder. Such a little, but so deadly bird. Just like her. As far as she knew, the bird was still nameless because Sansa hasn't yet got used to the idea of having a Phoenix. Not a single worry though, for there was plenty of time the two could get to know each other.

"I think I have a name for you." Sansa told the bird when they stopped by a river. "From now on, you will be called Flame. Flame of House Stark. Do you like it?" The bird gave her a look, which Sansa assumed it means 'yes'. Lady then jumped out of the river with a fish between her teeth, she dropped it on the grass before she dove in again. "No wonder how she managed to survive so long on her own..." Sansa muttered, her fingers gently brushing Flame's fire colored feathers. Flame's wings opened out of sudden and flew to the fish Lady spat out a moment ago, before the Stark girl could react, Flame burned the fish by breathing fire on it. Picking it up in her mouth, Flame moved back to Sansa and offered it to her.

Seems like Sansa's bad luck over the last years is finally gone.

* * *

 

Twelve days after he received the letter from his father, Ramsay still had no idea how to welcome the Stark siblings for their homecoming without giving away his disgust and hate for them. He watches the Stark banner laid outside the castle and glares hard at them. How beautifully would the Bolton banners replace the Stark ones? Beyond words.

"Reek!" he calls in a sing song tone "Are you still alive?" only the sight of Reek could lift away a little of Ramsay's hate. That and the wonderful rough sex with Myranda.

"Yes, master." Reek says, trying hard not to look into the other's eyes. He's too frightened. "Is there anything I can do for you?" to please his master that's what Reek must do. No matter how filthy the task is. Actually, the filthier it is, the more pleased master is. Theon Greyjoy would never accept such treatment. But Theon Greyjoy is no more.

"Yes." Ramsay turns to him with a big smile. Those who didn't know him would take this as an act of kindness. "Fetch me my bow and arrows, and also bring a dagger and one of my hounds. The sunset is so lovely, I can't resist the urge to kill something."

Reek hurries to do so, and as reward he has the pleasure to accompany his master at his hunting session. Wandering through the woods, Reek sees the ghosts of young Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark. He sees them play, laugh, hunt, and sometimes joined by the bastard Jon Snow. Robb Stark trusted Theon Greyjoy with his darkest and deepest secret, and in return, Theon betrayed Robb and planned to tell the world his secret if Theon wasn't named King in The North... Reek despises Theon for his stupidity.

When Robb told Theon about his secret, Theon called him in many ways. Mad, disgusting, filthy, stupid, Targaryen, awful, horrid, detestable, gross, and a monster. But in reality, most of those were words to describe Theon Greyjoy. Robb asked him to not say anything, due that he didn't want to be the one who spills Theon's blood. And Theon after he calmed down said he won't... in his mind, he formed a plan to keep this for himself and use it wisely when the time comes.

"This isn't fucking possible." Theon muttered under his breath when he was alone in his chamber. How sick was Robb to love his own sister more than a sister? And how sick in the head was she to return those feelings? And the next day he followed them into the woods. He wanted to convince himself of this. He saw Robb and Sansa chasing each other like young children. He saw Robb picking up a flower for Sansa. He saw Sansa kissing his cheek affectionately, backing away with a playful smile when he tried to turn his head and lock lips with her. He saw Sansa asking for more flowers. And Robb complying with her wishes.

Theon was angry. He had to ask Robb a hundred times when he needed a favor, Robb rarely said yes, and when he did, he wanted something in return. Always. And there he was now, picking up flowers because his sister asked him to. When Robb had a full bouquet in his hands, he asked Sansa if they were enough to which she replied yes. Laying down on the ground, Robb had his head in her lap while Sansa was doing Gods-know-what with those flowers. To be honest, which is also rare for Theon, if he didn't know them, he would say they are a very happy pair of lovers.

"There. It is done now." Sansa says, and shows Robb that she made a crown of flowers. She puts it on his head and calls him _'Robb of House Stark, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms and forever holder of her heart.'_ Theon scoffs at how girlish and stupid this is, but Robb doesn't. He smiles and tells her that as King he commands people what to do... and he commands her to give him a kiss or die for disobeying his order.

Sansa smiles and bents over, giving him a gentle kiss. Theon watches horrified at how a brother and sister kiss... and then do more than kissing... in the heat of the moment perhaps, they fuck in the woods, without knowing that someone is watching them. Theon finds he can't move his eyes from Sansa's growing breasts, her cunt, and especially her ass, but does look away when Robb pulls out his hard cock. Only when he hears Sansa's moans, he turns back and sees he has already entered her.

Theon retires quietly when the sick siblings finish their fuck, or love making as they call it. But Reek wonders, who was sicker? The two siblings who love each other? Or the one who watched them in the act? When he sees ghosts of young Robb spinning Sansa around, laughing joyously, Reek almost sheds a tear. If he could just go back in time and fix everything...

Ramsay's hound picks up a smell and they both hurry in that direction. What they find has Reek almost die because of his heart beat increasing at an impossible pace in a very short time.

"You look lost little girl." Ramsay says "May I help you?" he was planning to feed his hound on her, but when she spoke, Ramsay restrained to do so.

"Yes, you can. And I am not lost, I know these grounds like the back of my hand. I'm Sansa Stark of Winterfell... and I came home."

When Ramsay smiled, Reek knew she was doomed.


	28. Chapter 28

Young Rickon Stark had seen too much in his short life. He lived to know about the death of both his father and his mother, he lived to see his older brother Bran being crippled for the rest of his life, his older brother Robb go to war, his older half brother Jon go to the Wall, and his sisters getting trapped in King's Landing, now one of them being only gods know where. He had been chased out of his home like a dirty dog, and only a few years later, he's returning there. But can he really call it home anymore when the castle is haunted by the ghosts of his childhood life? No... No he can't. For him, Winterfell means now only an empty castle where once he had been happy and innocent. Nothing more...

The travel didn't take that long since Arya and Bran kept hurrying them up. They could see the castle from a far distance and it felt like a dream come true to be back after such a long time away. At least that's what the Stark siblings thought. The others couldn't care less, only wishing for a bed to sleep in and warm food to eat. Riders holding the banners of House Bolton, a red flayed man hanging upside-down on a white X-shaped cross on a black background came to greet them. Rickon was pretty sure he wasn't the only one wondering why they weren’t holding the Stark banners.

Entering the castle, the construction was the same. Only that the inside of it had gotten darker and uglier. The Stark banners aren't where they are supposed to be, in their place being the Bolton banners. It was that moment when Rickon figured out the North had betrayed them, and they just willingly walked into what seemed to be their future death trap. And it was too late to turn away now that they stepped in and the gates have been closed.

Arya walked in first, Rickon was right behind her, and Bran was riding his horse behind them. The others stayed back as the Stark siblings approached Roose Bolton who had arrived not too long before them. "Lord Brandon, Lord Rickon, and Lady Arya. Welcome home."

"Lord Bolton." Bran greeted back with a cold nod before his sister could lash out. "It is good to be back." Not even young Rickon believed this lie. It would have been good to be back only if this was still their home. Which is not anymore.

"Allow me to introduce my son. Ramsay Bolton."

Ramsay stepped up and offered them all a smile "My Lords and Lady. I hope I can serve you well. It's a pleasure to meet you all alive and well." They were only pretending. All of them were only pretending. "Also, it my pleasure to announce you that another lost Stark has returned to Winterfell and to her home. Allow me to present you Lady Sansa Stark." For Ramsay this was too good to be true, so many lambs came on their own for their slaughter that he couldn't decide who he should begin with. Probably with the youngest Stark bitch who has done nothing but glare at him ever since she came back.

Bran galloped straight to her when Ramsay moved away, she took his hand and they shared a look much like 'I am so happy I lived to see you again. Now I can die in piece.' And Rickon felt a little jealous. Sansa and Robb used to take of him together when he was young, and when mother and father were too occupied. Not of Bran. Also, Sansa reminded him so much of their mother... or what he remembered of her... with the flaming red hair and blue eyes.

When she saw him, she had tears in his eyes. And he had them too. Without letting go of Bran's hand, they went back to Arya and Rickon. Sansa took a sharp breath when she reached them, blinking back her tears. She couldn't believe how much Rickon had grown up since she left Winterfell five years ago. He practically jumped in her arms, nearly letting go of his tears, and making her let go of Bran's hand. The hug was long, and Rickon felt like he was hugging also his mother. If he could've, then he would have stayed in her embrace for hours. She was the one to pull away and glancing at each other’s eyes, she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Just as Sansa reminded Rickon of their dead mother, Rickon reminded Sansa of their older brother Robb.

Turning away from Rickon, she was met with the younger, wilder, female Jon. The two sisters held their heads high, and temperament even higher.

"I am not going to hug you." Arya was the first to break the emotional silence "Just because I haven't seen you in years doesn't mean I'll turn girly one of a sudden."

"Good." Sansa replied diplomatically "I was afraid that you have changed. But I am not going to shake your hand like men do. Just because I haven't seen you either in a very long time doesn't mean I will let go of my manners."

"Then we are good."

"Yes sister. You look well... all of you."

"Oh, what a moving scene!" Ramsay walked up and spoke on a high tone, interrupting their family moment "To see a family reunited is always wonderful. I am almost about to cry. You must have traveled a very long way and I'm sure you need to rest." He looked at Arya "And some of you might need a bath, or there is a terrible smell in the air, I can't tell."

"What my son is trying to say is that me and my wife Walda have prepared a feast for you this night." Roose said "And with direct orders from our King, and your brother, Robb, you companions are welcomed to stay at Winterfell for as long as they want. They have all of our gratitude for keeping you alive and safe."

“And what it was that I said?” Ramsay asked his father.

Roose chose to keep his calm, and with a pat on his son’s back, they retired to discuss important matters. And some maids lead each Stark to their old rooms, where they would be staying again. Sansa wanted to take a bath, but her sister Arya had other thoughts as she came unannounced and pulled her older sister to a room where Bran and Rickon were already there. It didn’t take too long for Sansa to recognize it as her father and mother’s old room. The very room and she and Robb dreamed to share once they will be happily married.

“What is this?” Sansa asks

“What are those Bolton banners doing in our home?” Arya snapped at her

“I have no idea, I returned only a day ago. The banners were already there when I came.”

“Then it means only thing.” Bran spoke “The Boltons betrayed Robb at the wedding too. And now Robb thinks they’re on his side, and that they’re taking care of us.” He sighed and looked away, tapping his fingers against the wood of the table he was sitting at. “We willingly walked to our deaths.”

“To me you still look alive.”

“And what are we going to do?” Rickon asks in a small voice. He was sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow to his chest. Though he had more of a wild nature, there could be seen hints of his mother’s character. “We can’t fight them, and I don’t think anyone will be willing to help us too soon. And I’m not sure either if they’ll let us go back to Robb.”

“Of course they won’t.” Arya told him. “We need to know for sure who are our allies and enemies.”

“The men won’t be enough.” Sansa said “We have two chances of surviving this. Either we raise an army bigger than the Bolton’s one and fight them. Either we pretend to like them until we fight moment to shoot. We are not that helpless as we think we are, people still believe in father’s legacy and we are the Stark children, his own blood passed on.”

“Only that they’re too afraid to speak against Roose Bolton.” Arya muttered crossing her arms to her chest. “If we’re going to raise an army, we’re going to need to gather all the help that we can get and hope none of us die.”

“We have the direwolves.” Rickon said.

“Shaggydog, and Summer are not enough.” Bran replied.

“Don’t forget about Lady.” Sansa chimed in “When Ramsay found me, he had one of his hounds with him, and Lady was right behind them. If Ramsay told it to do something, Lady would’ve finished rather fast.”

“Lady?” Arya frowned “Isn’t she supposed to be dead, or have you gone nuts?”

“No, it’s a long story. I’ll tell you later. Also, we have another aid. A gift Prince Oberyn gave to me, this is why I am shocked that you can’t stand Bran. The vials should’ve worked by now.”

“Maybe I’m not meant to walk ever again.”

“What is that?” Rickon cried his eyes locked on a small bird, actually burning, but not burning anything that it touched.

“My gift from Prince Oberyn.” Sansa sat next to him “Ashes that at the touch of tears turned into a Phoenix bird. I’ve called her Flame. We have the direwolves and a Phoenix bird, if I can communicate in any way with Prince Oberyn, then he could lend us some of his men. They’re very skilled fighters.”

“Anything to take our home back.” Arya muttered, her fingers touching the unharming flames. In another room at Winterfell, another important discussion was taking place. Roose told his bastard son that he’s going to be an older brother in a few months, and Ramsay told his father that he had decided who his bride will be.

“Father, I want to marry Sansa Stark.”


	29. Chapter 29

"Theon..." it was a weak call, easily covered by the dogs barking loudly. Reek knew for a fact it couldn't be Ramsay because the dogs never barked at his master. Even the animals didn't dare to disobey him. His neck hurt, and with his body shaking like an old man, he moved to see who his mysterious visitor was at these late hours. It was no one other than Sansa Stark. When he saw her, he cowered in fear. At the feast he saw that his master found a certain interest in her, even offering to lead her to her chambers after it was over. If his master knew she came to see him, Reek wondered what he would cut off next. And he cowered in fear again.

"You shouldn't be here." He mutters shaking "Go!" He was doing this for both her sake and his.

"I am not going anywhere until you and I can discuss a few of our issues." Sansa told him on stern tone, holding her head up high. Reek asked himself if there's anything left of the girl he used to know years ago. The girl his brother in all but blood had fallen in love with. "Tell me. Do you want to do this nicely, on my way, or do I really have to wake up Ramsay?" He jumped at the mention of his master, especially the idea of disturbing him, and the coldness in her tone had him shocked. "I think you already know that he hates to be woken up." Reek immediately shook his head and struggled to stand. Limping, he followed Sansa into the Godswood. Gulping and sniffing, he always kept his eyes on the ground and almost fell down after tripping over a rock... she didn't even turn around to look at him, she just kept walking quietly ignoring that his leg was in pain. That he was in pain. What Sansa had turned into, Robb would not like it. King's Landing was bad, the King was worse, but Ramsay was the worst.

When Sansa stopped, instantly he stopped too. She had to say, he was trained good. Very good. Turning around, her blue eyes despised the creature before her. Creature because he was no longer a man, but a domestic animal. Nor did she believe that he'll ever be a man again even if Ramsay dies. Theon Greyjoy was gone for good. "I brought you here because I wanted to be sure that no one else listens to this conversation. You will listen and you will listen very well, I haven't been in a great emotional state lately, so I suggest you watch your words carefully..."

"Yes, my lady." he muttered

"Why did you betray my brother?" the question was long expected, but still surprising. She went straight to the point without making any other useless talk. "Why did you betray Robb?" her tone leaves no room for a lie and he knows better than to keep her waiting. "Why were so stupid to betray your own family?!" truthfully, he has no idea. "Answer me Theon!"

"Reek!" he screeches suddenly "My name is Reek!"

"I don't care what your name is!" Sansa's shout took over his. A shiver ran down on his spine. With more time passing, she is even more enraged "I want to know why you betrayed my brother!"

"Theon Greyjoy was an idiot who wanted nothing but power!" Reek cried "Theon Greyjoy didn't care who he was betraying as long as he got what he wanted... And Theon Greyjoy is gone. Robb Stark deserves to have his head..." lowering his head in shame after this outburst, he wanted to ask her if he was free to go.

"Did you tell anyone about-?"

"No!" he cuts her off, knowing exactly what she wanted to say. "I swear." but his words meant nothing to her and he knew it. "I swear I didn't tell." Reek is shaking, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "Please, you have to believe me!"

"That's the thing Theon... I don't." Before he could muster up another sound or tell her again what's his name, low and deep growls echo around him. When he turns around he backs away and falls down. A beast, a direwolf, big and tall almost as Sansa is, with glowing eyes, and spits around the mouth, can't wait to play with him. "I don't think you've ever met before, but I believe you do know a direwolf when you see one." a choked sob escapes him, but he doesn't know if it's of fear or happiness. Fear of death, or happiness of death's relief? "Her name is Lady. My direwolf." the name doesn't fit her anymore. Neither does the title of 'lady' for Sansa. "And we're both very angry that you betrayed our brothers."

Moments pass and the tension grows just as quick. Lady makes a jump, Reek closes his eyes and he apologizes in the name of Theon to everyone for everything he has done. He greets death, but death doesn't come. Reek and Lady are standing face to face, but she's not growling at him anymore. Her anger vanished and it was replaced with such calmness. Like she was never ready to bite his head off. Reek couldn't understand why his life was spared.

"But." Sansa continues, the wolf leaves Reek and surrounds her mistress with her body in a circle. Their faces were touching, and she had her hand in her fur. "You can't die. Not yet." he starts to cry... he was so close to be free forever. "I want you alive when the Boltons will allow us to go to Robb's camp. I want you to be alive when Robb asks you why you betrayed him. And most of all I want to be there when he takes off your head and gives to the wolves a new toy... your dead body."

His sobs are quite pitiful. He takes a shaky breath, looks into her eyes and falls on her knees. "Please. I'm sorry."

"You threw my younger brothers out of their home! Whatever Ramsay did to you, you deserved it." How can she be so cold? Where is that sweet innocent girl? In the same place as Theon Greyjoy.

"I want to fix it! Please, let me fix it! Talk me out of it." He cries in desperation, incapable of hearing anything more, he chokes on his last words, his sobs taking over. For a brief moment Sansa comes back to her old self and wants to say that she forgives him. But then she reminds herself that Winterfell is no longer her home, taken by enemies who betrayed Robb as well. She might not have feelings for him anymore after discovering how easily he replaced her, but he's still her family. Her brother. For a moment she thinks about sending him to the Wall, to have Jon come to their rescue. But Ramsay will probably never allow it.

So she exhales a breath that she didn't know she was holding. And she begins to walk away "You're still alive. That's all the mercy you will ever get from me." Reek remains there on his knees as Sansa leaves, and even Lady gives him one last deep growl as if she was telling him she can't wait to bite his head off some day. Then she ran even deeper into the Godswood. And Reek was all alone. Or so he thought.

Ramsay Bolton hates a lot things. And one of the things that he hates most is someone else than him playing with his toys. So when he was announced that the eldest Stark took his dear Reek into the Godswood, it was only natural that he had to follow them and see what they are up to. He didn't want to start their marriage with secrets or lies. But when he saw the way she treated him, spoke to him, threatened him, and don't get him started on the beast that she had with her… Ramsay Bolton had fallen in love.

And it was the worst thing that could ever happen to Sansa Stark.


	30. Chapter 30

"Lady Sansa... may I have the pleasure of your company? The weather outside is wonderful for a walk."

Ramsay was charming, she would give him that. If he wasn't so impulsive, he might easily conquer the Iron Throne. She's saying that because she saw what he had done this morning to a peasant's eldest son, after the peasant dared to ask him for a day off since his wife is expected to give birth any moment. With a nod and a small smile, Sansa accepted his proposal. Mainly because she didn't want to end up like the peasant's son. And then he presented her with sick pleasure his most loyal servant, Reek. Made him apologize for betraying her brother, to make amends between them, and then took her to the tower where Bran had lost his legs. To add salt on the wound.

"Are you going to give me the pleasure of your company too?" Arya mockingly asked her after she returned, both of them are in the eldest's room.

"I don't have time for this now, maybe later." She answered nonchalantly

"I thought you loved Robb."

"He is my brother. Of course I love him." Sansa wondered how much she could play the fool.

"You know what I mean." Seems like it didn't last too long. When will she warm up to the idea that her sister is not as easy to fool as she was when they were little?

"When I saw him at the wedding with that girl made me understood that we were stupid little children when we committed that sin. He moved on and I did the same." Walking over to the mirror, she sat down to braid her hair. "We are finally what everyone always believed us to be. You should be thrilled."

"Then tell me." Arya leaned on the wall "Why are you still wearing the locket he gave you if you moved on?" Sansa stopped brushing her hair, her free hand touching the locket. Arya then walked away with a few choice of cold words, leaving her sister speechless. "Just so you know, I spoke with him before the wedding. He still loves you, you stupid. You must be blind not to see that." The brush dropped to the stoned floor.

A little later, to calm herself, Sansa went to see her youngest brother Rickon. He was drawing on a parchment in his room. It hurt Sansa how much Rickon had grown up, all these years she missed being with him, he was a boy back then and now he is turning into a fine man. His curls and eyes reminded her of Robb. And that hurt too. "What are you drawing? May I see it?"

"It's our family. As much as I can remember." All of them were there. Father, mother, Robb, herself, Arya, Bran, himself and Jon. And behind them was their house sigil. And under them was their words with a little change 'Winter is here'

"Rickon. It's beautiful, I am so proud of you." Sansa said taking the parchment to have a better look "I never knew you have such talent, when did you find out?"

"The day we came back to Winterfell. When I realized that even though we are back in our home, we are surrounded by enemies who want us dead no matter the price paid. And to take my mind off, I took a piece of paper and a quill and I fooled around with it. Turns out I do have talent. You know... it's not like the stories mother used to tell us. I don't think this one will have a happy ending."

Sansa raised an eye brow "What makes you say that?" And for that moment, she wished for him to be little again, so she could hold him in her lap like she used to a long time ago when everything was normal.

"There is no prince charming coming to save us. We have to do it ourselves, and the story won't end with a true love's kiss or a miracle potion. It has to be a stab in the heart or in the back, for what's the beginning of a riot without a little push to enrage them all?"

As Sansa listened to her brother, an idea struck her mind. Her eyes widened, and a smile spread on her face "Of course! Why haven't I thought of that before?" She took his face in her hands and gave his cheek a deep kiss "Rickon, you are indeed gifted from the Gods. I think I know how we can save Bran's legs!" She stood up and took his hand, rushing down the halls, she wasted no time and got into her sister's room. "Take a dagger and come with us!"

"Why do you think I have a dagger?" Sansa and Rickon gave her a knowing look "Alright. I do have one. What do you need it for?"

"I think I know how we can make Bran walk again."

"What?" Arya got off the bed and removed one stone from the floor, taking the dagger. "I have to see this."

Going to Bran's room, Sansa bared the door, and Rickon and Arya threw the sleeping boy off the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked, roughly woken up from his rest. Sansa took the sheets and ripped them apart, Rickon lifted Bran a little, and Arya got between his legs and made a cut on the upper side of his pants where the mains veins were. "Stop this! Arya! Sansa, what's going on?!"

Arya looked at Sansa who nodded in approval. The she lifted the dagger in the air. Bran shouted a horrified 'No!' as the dagger came down, stabbing straight in the veins. Lifting the bloody weapon again, she stabbed the other leg too.

"What makes you think this is going to work?"

"What's the meaning of this?!" Bran was nearly hyperventilating "Don't scare me like that ever again! I thought you were going to kill me!"

"Rickon, told me an interesting story." Sansa chose to ignore her brother, and responded to her sister's question, while the blood kept spilling out. "I think that's enough." and then she began to wrap around the wounds the ripped sheets. "Rickon told me an interesting story. One I strongly believe it's going to work with you Bran. ' _There is no prince charming coming to save us. We have to do it ourselves, and the story won't end with a true love's kiss or a miracle potion. It has to be a stab in the heart or in the back, for what's the beginning of a riot without a little push to enrage them all?'_ This had me settled. What if the witch from Dorne was right, the potions worked. But the blood in your legs is not functional. Mixing it with the potion that was supposed to help you..."

"It means they worked each other out." Arya concluded "And now that we got the bad blood out..."

Sansa beamed at her "With a little push, and a warm bowl of soup, and healthy foods to eat, we can get the newly good blood to flow. And if the blood in his legs is good and functional..."

Bran smiled "Then I will be able to walk again."


	31. Chapter 31

Run. Run. Run! That's all the girl screamed in her mind. Faster. Faster. Faster! Don't fall. She pushed people who were doing their daily choruses off her way and didn't stop to apologize. She just kept yelling at them to move. She looked back only once and saw how close he was to catch her. Damn! Move those legs Arya! Move those legs! You're not Bran! You have them, so use them! Probably even Rickon can run faster than her now. She tripped a few times, and almost fell, but she quickly managed to gain her balance, and kept running while looking over her shoulder to make sure he's not too close.

But because she was looking over her shoulder, and not where she was running, Arya tripped again. Rolling a few times on the ground, she knew if this would be a real situation, then she was dead.

"Fuck! Are you alright my lady?" Gendry put a stop to this stupid chase and reached out to her

"No!" Arya yelled at him in response "If someone was really trying to kill me then I would be dead now!"

"So, you're fine." He muttered, helping her up. "Big deal." He added on a louder tone "This was only a training routine, one in which you did very good in my opinion."

"Yes, well, very good doesn't save my life. Does it?" She turned and began to walk away "Let's go, I'm hungry. We're trying again later." Then someone tripped her and she found herself on ground again.

"You're dead." Gendry announced holding her down, pretending he has a knife at her neck. "Never let your guard down no matter what."

* * *

 

"You wanted to see me Lord Bolton?"

Ramsay turned his eyes from the place where Arya Stark and the blacksmith had ended their so called 'training routine', to look at the eldest Stark girl, Lady Sansa. Or his future bride as he liked to call her lately. Now, both girls were beautiful in their ways. But Sansa was completely stunning. Arya would be too, that if she quit her boyish fatigue and started to act more like an obedient little lady. If he had to show up anywhere for random matters, he'd certainly chose Sansa. Mostly for her looks, but also because when politics is involved her tongue works better than his.

"Yes, my lady." He took her hand and kissed it "Though, we are to be married. We should act more like a couple and less as friends." His lips touched the soft skin of her cheek "When my father told me we were marrying I half expected a fat, bearded beast. Do you know how pleased I was when I met you? You've made me very happy."

Sansa tried hard to smile at him, but the feeling of guilt of betraying her love for Robb was too overwhelming. He took her hand in his and they began to walk around ramparts, which are still under construction.

"Our scouts report that Stannis Baratheon rides for Winterfell." He tells her "He's a respected commander. His troops are loyal and battle tested. He's hired thousands of foreign sell swords to bolster his army. But there is a storm coming, which is a stroke of luck for us northerners. Our people are used to fighting in frost. His army will be suffering in the snow." He pauses and looks at her, but they don't stop walking "One day I'll be Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North. You'll be my Lady and Wardeness."

"But isn't your step mother pregnant?" Sansa asks

"What of it?"

"What happens if she has a boy?"

He shrugs it off "Then I'll have a baby brother."

"But he'll be the heir."

"I'm Lord Bolton's eldest son."

"But you're a bastard, a true born will always have the stronger claim." Ramsay stops walking. "I've been naturalized by a royal decree of—"

"Joffrey Baratheon. Another bastard."

"Bastards can rise high in the world. Like your half-brother Jon Snow. Born The Bastard of Winterfell, now the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. And we shall not forget about your eldest brother Robb Stark, King In the North. King who has no idea that in his absence his kingdom was taken away."

"Ramsay." Sansa takes his hand "Yes, your father is Warden of The North, now. But what if Jon and Robb join forces and try to take it back? And no matter who you are and what you hold, Bran is the true heir!" He is half interested in what she is saying, half wants to slap her for speaking such words "And if not Bran, then there's still Rickon. And if it's neither of them, then don't think Arya will stand by and do nothing." Stepping closer to him she whispered while looking away "If we are to rule Winterfell together, then we must get rid of my siblings, your father, and if it's a boy, your future brother."

He laughed. "Are you implying you're willing to kill your own siblings? What for? Why should I believe you?"

"Because I don't want to be ruled by my brothers anymore." She snapped in a whispering tone "I am the right heir. Winterfell is mine! I am the eldest Stark born who is present! Not my younger brothers!"

"And how do you suggest we have the northerners bow to you and not your brothers?"

Sansa smiled at him "Let me try first to convince my siblings to leave. Arya won't, so we need to come up with a plan that will have her guilty in people's eyes and have her exiled."

Ramsay was happy "My lady, I believe this is the beginning of a wonderful marriage." Taking her face in his palms, he brought their lips together in a kiss. Biting her lower lip roughly, she gasped in pain, which allowed him to slip tongue in her mouth for a while before he decided to let go of her. Taking her hand in his hand, they walk a little more and he shows her the woman who visited Sansa's chamber for the last nights is out in the open, flayed to death."Look my lady. Your Northern friend. Tough old bird. Everyone talks when I start beating them. But this one. Her heart gave out before I got to her face." His lips touched her ear and his voice send a cold shiver down on her spine "If you ever betray me you'll go through far worse before you end up like that."

* * *

 

“Where is Sansa?” Arya asked, now sharpening her blades.

“She is with Ramsay.” Bran responded while laying down on his bed.

“So… the plan started?” It was Rickon who spoke

“Yes my little wolf.” Sansa says coming inside the room. “Now all we have to do is to hope it works.”

“Did it work?”

“I’m not sure how much he believes me Arya, I need to take this slow. I can’t afford to make a mistake. Not with Ramsay.”

“Then.” Arya Stark threw her new sharpened blades on the floor and rose on her feet “Let’s make a pact. If anything, anything at all, goes wrong, we don’t run away like cowards. If one of us die in the battle, then the others won’t sit and watch. If we go down we go down together. I swear if any of you live while the others die, I’ll come back from the dead and haunt them for the rest of their lives.” She looked specifically at Sansa.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Bran says propping himself up on his elbows “We need one of us to live. Winterfell must be reclaimed by a Stark.”

“Robb would still be alive.” Arya replied “And Jon too. Robb could legitimize Jon and together they can avenge their dead siblings once the betrayal is out. The risk we are taking is so big, that if it goes wrong we would all wish to be dead.”

 “Alright then, if one of you dies, then I will die too.” Rickon was so sure on his words, which was sad. A boy of his age should not talk like that. He shouldn’t even know what death is yet.” Bran and Sansa agreed too, but they hesitated a little bit. As they were preparing to leave, Bran suddenly grabbed Rickon, who was closest to him, by his wrists. With no words to explain why, he could feel himself ready to try walking. He gripped tightly his brother’s shoulders, and slid himself from the bed, his sisters were by his side too, each taking one arm to hold. Once he took out the first leg, the second followed too. Frozen for a few moments, and very slowly, Sansa, Arya, and Rickon, released their hold on their brother… and a miracle happened in that day. Because right now, Brandon Stark of Winterfell, the crippled boy, was standing on his own legs.


	32. Chapter 32

Reek stumbled across a problem he never occurred it would happen. For the first time in his life, he was tempted to betray his master. How easy would it be to write a long letter, where he explains everything, apologizes constantly, and send it to Robb? Tell him how Ramsay is keeping his siblings captive in their own home. Tell him how he plans to marry Sansa and kill the rest to secure the North. Tell him how Roose's intentions were to kill him at the Red Wedding and changed plans once he survived. Tell him every detail of his own suffering at their hands to please Robb. Tell him how Theon deserved all that happened to him, and now he's dead. And end the letter with Reek's wish for Robb to ride back to Winterfell and reclaim what it was once his home.

That's what he had thought about when he was allowed to take a break. Outside the castle, out in the snow, he's watching the Bolton sigil where the Stark one should be. And where the wolves are craved into the stone, their heads have been removed. Because the head of House Stark is no more.

Reek shivered, but not because of the cold.

* * *

The Stark sisters were in the Godswood at the weirwood tree. "Flame you called her? It's a fitting name." Arya said letting the Phoenix bird stand on her hand. "Does she know any tricks?" trying to touch the fire burning at the end of the tail, she found it was harmless.

"She can breathe fire."

"Like a dragon?"

"Even better I think."

Lady growled at the bird. The wolf was sharing the same feeling with Rickon Stark. Both were jealous because Sansa's attention was no longer theirs. Now it belonged to Bran and the bird. The bird hissed back at the wolf, and when the wolf tried to attack, the bird grew in size and flew up in the air.

Sansa and Arya were mute. "I didn't know she could do that." to scare the wolf away, Flame grew in size bigger than a dragon. But Lady would not have it. So Flame changed back in her baby size and landed back on Sansa's shoulder.

"These two have been arguing ever since you got them together?"

"Kind of. It reminds me of us sometimes."

Arya scoffed, a small smile playing on her lips "If you could breathe fire on me, then I would be nicer to you."

Sansa giggled "No, you wouldn't."

* * *

"Yes?"

"Good morning young man." Bran never believed that Ramsay Bolton himself will ever come to visit or talk to him. The wolf realized he was in trouble. "How are you feeling my lord?" Ramsay walked across the room and faced the younger brother of his future bride. There was a cold vibe following him everywhere. "Well enough for a walk?" Bran knew it wasn't a question he could answer negatively, so he said yes. "Great! I'll see you outside, and do hurry up, my lord. I hate waiting."

He called Hodor, though Bran hated to be carried again. He barely got his legs back, and now he has to pretend he is still a cripple when he would die to go outside and run. Probably Ramsay would be eager enough to help him with the death part. Ramsay was waiting for him, with melting snow flakes in his hair, and wearing that disturbing smile of his. Without many words, Lord Bolton took him to the place he had shown Sansa yesterday the dead body of the woman who had been kind to her. Today there were two new dead bodies, both young, killed recently because the smell was not that bad. And Bran started crying, because now he knew why Jojen visited him last night and told him 'Now that you have your legs back, you became the Three Eyed Raven fully. My mission is officially over.'

Jojen had all of his veins cut and hanged around his body, his teeth were pulled out, his skin was ripped apart and his arms were standing funny. One eye was pulled out as well as half of his ear was cut off. Meera was not so bad. A part of her hair was ripped from her head, while the other was shamelessly cut in humiliating ways, her mouth was sewed, and her eyes opened wide with horror. Bran could only guess that Jojen was killed first and they made her watch his torture. Blood was only on her womanly parts, probably she was raped, and nails were actually beaten up in her palms to keep her still.

"This one." Ramsay said walking over to what remained of Jojen "Was quite unresisting. In fact, the idiot said he predicted this would happen. After I pulled out his teeth he didn't say anything else." Then he presented Meera "But this one. Oh sweet Maiden, what a big mouth she had. I had to take of it first because her mouth was not only big, but her voice was loud and annoying. After my men had some fun with her I sewed her mouth." That demon dared to laugh "Where would be the fun if you don't hear your woman screaming when you plug inside her?"

"Why?" Bran cried, knowing he will have nightmares about this for a long time. "What did they ever do to you?" Hodor couldn't speak, but he was trembling inside with fear.

"Well, if it would have been anyone else, you wouldn't have listened to what I am about to say." They couldn't understand how that monster could be so fine with torturing people. Killing would leave one scarred and guilty forever. But not this one. He took a step towards Bran, and his face got one dark look the boy hasn't witnessed before. "You are standing in my way to have the North entirely. As long as you are here, you are a threat to my claim. Here is what you're going to do. First thing tomorrow you and your giant friend will leave Winterfell and take your younger brother with you. And if I ever see you before the gates of my castle with your older brothers and an army behind you, declaring me war, then I will hang for you, your sister's head. And I will keep sending out parts of her until they are no more, and with her blood, I will write on the gates 'The wolf is dead.' For everyone to see."

Bran suddenly got courageous when moments ago he was fearing for his life. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but we all know I would. When I become her husband, I can do whatever I want with your sister. And if you two are gone, then the North is completely mine. Everyone is happy!"

"And what about my other sister? If you kill Sansa, you only give Arya all the rights to rule."

Ramsay grinned "And what if I kill her first, and then I will kill Sansa? The possibilities are so many, it's a shame people can die only once... But don't worry, after I have my heir, Sansa will certainly be dead since I will have no other need for her."

"Isn't there anything I can do to make you spare her life?" Bran asked on a pleading tone

"Leave now! And you have my word that her death will be quick and painless, she will not feel a thing. The promise stands for both sisters."

What else could Bran do? This maniac was not joking. He told Hodor to carry him to Rickon's room so he could tell his brother to pack his things. And he found his brother crying over Osha's body. Flayed. Blood dripping off her on Rickon's bed and sheets. And on the desk, the bloodied knife she was murdered with. This showed Bran how serious Ramsay was. And in less than an hour, they were already gone with Hodor and the direwolves. Bran feared if Hodor stayed he would have died in a matter of short time.

From the catwalks, Ramsay and Reek watched the two siblings disappearing from their sight. Ramsay was pleased. Reek was not. So he prayed to the Gods for Arya Stark to stay alive. Because Sansa was too lost in the darkness to be rescued.


	33. Chapter 33

"YOU ALLOWED IT TO HAPPEN?"

Sansa cringed at the tone of her younger big-mouthed sister. It was far too early in the morning for her to go through this. Ramsay was sipping on his wine entertained to see the girls fighting, Roose rolled his eyes at the childish behavior, Walda devoured her food for she is almost ready to give birth, and Reek was sitting in the corner out of sight.

"It is not my fault Bran and Rickon left last night with no word." Sansa replied calmly, graciously cutting her food in pieces.

"Yes it is!" Arya snapped pointing to the Bolton bastard "And it's his fault too! You two planned this from the beginning!"

"Pardon me?" Ramsay snorted "May I ask what is it exactly that I had done to make those boys leave?" He pointed his fork at her "Because I believe it is your fault. All the time you've been here, you've been nothing but a pain in the ass. Pardon me, mother, my love. Actually I have to praise them for the idea of leaving. If I wouldn't be your future brother-in-law and Warden of the North, I would have left too."

Arya looked ready to kill him right then and right there.

"Oh, you don't like it do you? You will be my sister-in-law. Well, it's a good thing I don't care about you or your feelings, but I do care about your sister."

"And did she ever tell you if she moved on from her past lover?"

Reek tensed. Roose raised an eye brow. Ramsay took a sharp breath. Sansa nearly dropped her fork, her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. _She wouldn't dare_. It's what she told herself.

"King Joffrey?"

"Before."

Ramsay curiously turned to her. "You had past lovers and you did not tell me about it?" Roose wondered if for once he could have a normal shared meal with his family, but then again, anything that's normal is boring.

"It was in the past." Sansa says gaining her composure, noticing everyone's eyes on her. "I try to focus only on the present now." she looked at Ramsay with a smile.

"Then you wouldn't mind taking off that locket and throw it away?" Arya had that weary smile. She knew very well what it meant for her sister and how angry it would make Ramsay. Reek realized that the Stark sisters have a game of their own they are playing and he was afraid of how it would end. Arya leans in and moves her sister's dress a little to show a silver locket. "This one. Right here."

Sansa looked angry beyond words and in the same time she was ready to cry. Arya leaned back, but then she rose from her seat.

"If you claim you hold no feelings to your past, then take it off and throw it away."

"Wonderful idea!" Ramsay praised her for the first and probably the last time ever "Allow me, Sansa."

"No!" Sansa cried jerking away from his touch, her hands clutching the locket. "I... I mean I should be the one to do it." She added quickly "To show you that I... moved on."

"Then it's settled." Roose stepped into the conversation "After we are done eating, you are to go to Godswood at the Weirwood tree and throw that cheap object into the lake. I heard it's deep and dirty. What goes in does not come back. And if does, it is so repulsive and consumed by rust, it makes you not want it back anymore."

"Why to wait?" Arya asked "Let's go right now! That way my sister can prove her loyalty."

Ramsay smiled and rose from his seat as well "Arya Stark, for the first time since I've met you, this is the first day I don't wish you were dead!" Roose and Walda left as well to attend their daily tasks. Sansa remained behind, and when someone grabbed her arm, she knew it could be only Theon.

"Why did you insist for me to bring Arya here... if you knew nothing good will happen?"

Sansa made a quick turn to make sure no one else can hear them, and then she whispered to him hurriedly since anyone can come in. "You said you wanted to make up for the things that you have done, now is you chance. Don't. Say. Anything. And don't intervene! No matter how badly things turn, don't intervene! Bran and Rickon are safely out of Winterfell, now I only need to get Arya out. Theon... I promise I'll get you out too. But first I need to know that Arya is safely away from that bastard. Will you help me?" Reek thought for a moment and then he nodded. "Good. Now let's go. Ramsay is waiting."

When they got to the lake, Sansa touched the locket. It was her gift from Robb. A symbol of his love for her. A silver locket, with a hand crafted head of a wolf on the back, and a message off true love inside it. Sansa remembered the words clearly, even now, after all these years. **_'I love you. Now and forever my lady. I am yours for eternity.'_** Those were Robb's words in Robb's hand writing which she read always in Robb's voice until she memorized them.

Her hand was trembling when she took it off and her neck already missed the small warmth it brought. Her heart was beating in her ears. And her eyes were blinking twice than they would in normal times to keep the tears away. She loved Robb. She still loves Robb. She will always love Robb and only Robb. He was her first in everything, and throwing that locket in the lake meant throwing away her memories with him. And she did not want to do that.

Ramsay rolled his eyes, completely bored, and annoyed with how long that girl can take. He walks over to her, snatches the object and throws it in the lake himself after rolling it in the air a few times to give it more speed and reach the bottom faster. Her heart betrays her feelings and a tear runs down on her cheek.

It takes her entire will power not to jump after it.

"You." Ramsay roughly turns her face to his "Are to be _my_ wife." his tone is cold and dangerous, but she doubts that it was ever kind. "If I ever find out who is this past lover of yours, or if I find you thinking about him again, oh my love, there are so many ways I can torture you both before death will free you of me. And don't forget that I know your family. I wonder which one of your brothers would taste better to my hounds... probably your youngest brother, Rickon?"

Arya took out a kitchen knife she stole, and she almost stabbed the bastard. But Sansa did it before her. In a different way. Her hand slapped his cheek before she even realized what she is about to do. His eyes went wide in shock, and his hand touched the red stinging place. He could not believe she had done that.

"Do that again. And you will no longer have hands." he warned her and without another word, he left. Reek followed him.

A few hours later, when the moon was up, after Sansa locked herself in her room and cried until she fell asleep, after Ramsay had wild sex with Myranda and a big fight about his upcoming wedding, after Reek was allowed some sleep as well, Gendry was surprised to see Arya awake and wet from head to toe. These last days he has seen more snow in Winterfell than he had seen in his entire life, he thinks that's why the castle is called Winterfell, but he has not seen even one drop of rain. Or any signs of rain in the clouds.

"What happened to you?" He asked worriedly, fetching a blanket for her.

"Sansa and I had a fight." She replied "It could have gone much better."

If he knew that was not the real reason why Arya was completely soaked, he did not ask her anything more.


	34. Chapter 34

The following morning, Roose had some interesting news to share with his son. "Do you remember the men you send after the Stark boys?"

"Yes, father. What of it?"

"They never came back."

His bastard son looked surprised for a moment before he chuckled at the incredible news. "How can it be possible? One is a cripple, the other is too young to know how to use a sword, and the giant can't hurt a fly, the fly has more chances to hurt him."

Roose was not as amused though. "What do you think? One grew feet. One was born a master in weapons. And the giant grew some backbone and courage." He was ironical and not sure his son understood the gravity of this problem. "Ramsay, we need to find those boys. They are Ned Stark's blood and running free! The more we wait, the more time we give them to reach the Wall."

"You forget that we have their sisters, and Sansa will be my wife."

"I know I have not been around you too much Ramsay, but I suppose even someone like you, knows at least that. No matter if the boys are young or stupid, or crippled, they will always have a stronger claim than girls. I recall again the story where a boy of young age, born with no useful legs, no brains, and two left hands, ruled before his smart, older, and physically normal sister."

Ramsay was immediate to respond. "But _we_ have them father. We can use them as bait any time we'd like. And to make sure no one will try to pull a trick on us, I suggest we kill one and keep the other locked away in the tower or in the dungeons..." but his curiosity got the best of him "And what happened to that boy in the end?"

Roose remained impassive as ever. "His family plotted behind his back, and had him murdered, so his sister could rule. The boy unuseful as he was, at least he was kind, his sister was ruthless as ever. When she was finally given the power, the people understood that they dug their own graves and sold their souls to the Stranger in disguise."

The bastard son laughed, believing it was the best joke his father ever said... if he ever said a joke. "You think Sansa Stark is dangerous to us? Father, please, she's anything but a wolf. The only thing that impressive about her is how she managed to survive for so long!"

"Yes, son." his father closed the distance between them "But even those people believed crowning the sister to be their greatest move, until the Stranger showed its true colors."

* * *

"The locket was the last thing that connected me to my past."

"You deserved it."

"Oh, spare me of the torture!" Ramsay cried "For how long are going to be bitching about that stupid damn locket, Sansa? Do I need to remember you _again_ who is it that you are marrying?" Sansa and Arya were taking a walk on the catwalks when he decided to pay them a visit to announce the recently made decision of his father's council, then he heard _that._ Both sisters turn to looked at him, unimpressed Arya, untouched Sansa. Then they turned back to look at the people down there spread in two categories, those who betrayed their family, and those who still believed in them but could not do or say anything about it.

"No, Lord Bolton. You do that very often lately."

"I don't care who he was." Ramsay said through gritted teeth "From this night you will be known as Lady Sansa Bolton!"

"What?" the girls turned back at him, spoke in one voice, their tones surprised and shocked.

"Yes." he smiled, now he is control again "My father decided there is no point in waiting any longer. And obviously, I agreed with him. I suggest you get pretty Sansa... tonight your fate is sealed." with this being said he turned around and began to walk away.

Arya hit her sister. "You idiot! How can you marry him?"

"Do you think I want to?" he turned back when he heard this particular reply.

"Oh, spare me of the torture! You stupid!" the younger yelled in the eldest's face "Bran and Rickon are gone because of you! If anything happens to them I swear to the Stranger that-"

"Do you think I wanted them to leave?" Sansa yelled back in sister's face, dropping all of her courtesy "Do you think I am going to hurt my own family? Do you think I will ever let them be hurt again?" the level of her voice rose with each phrase, and the people stopped from their work to watch their fight "If it's true, then you're the one who is being stupid. _I will burn our house to the ground before I let that happen!"_

"Right! You never wanted to hurt us, you were the best sister this world ever had! That why our brothers are not here. That's why I don't care if you die. That's why Jon thinks you're such a good sister to him! And obviously that's why Robb hurried so much to rescue you from King's Landing!"

A very sensitive chord had been struck in that moment. Sansa's body didn't move, but her spirit backed away. Her mouth was slightly open, and the look on her face was deadly. The Northerners who were watching them were anxiously waiting for the next move. Ramsay let out a small whistle, being glad to save such a good seat for this show. The tension was built at an amazing length, higher than the sky itself maybe, and it happen so fast, that those who blinked missed it!

Sansa slapped her sister, thing she had never done before no matter how much she wanted to. She raised her hand and hit Arya, not having the slightest regret as it seemed.

Arya Stark was not the one to accept such treatment, especially not from Sansa. She had a dagger with her always, she could stab Sansa so easily and fast that she would die before anyone gets to her. She could push Sansa from the catwalks, the distance being high enough to cause imminent death. Or she could poison Sansa at her own wedding! That would be tragically ironic.

Instead, she chose to walk away. The Stark sisters were the only ones who knew exactly why Arya made that choice. And an awkward silence had settled in Winterfell.

* * *

Sansa watches on the window the snow falling outside. By now everyone must be in the Godswood. Waiting for her... There is a knock on the door. "Yes?" Theon enters. Sansa Stark was very beautiful when she was young, everyone predicted she will be stunning when she grows older, and they were right. She is glowing, but she is not. The clothes are glooming, but she is dark. She knows what Ramsay is and what he can do. And against her will, she's marrying that man.

"Arya... left. No one followed her and Gendry, I made sure of it." it's the only thing he can do to lift her spirits up "I told them to take the hidden passages from the east side, because that's were Lord Ramsay's men patrol the least."

Her face finally glows. Her sister was safe and that was all it mattered. She visibly relaxes, some of her tension disappears, and the spur of the moment, she given Theon a hug. "Thank you." she mutters in a small voice.

"I'll stand by your side until I can make my amends with your family as I promised." he replies "Lord Ramsay send me to escort you to the Godswood. If you please, my lady, will you take my arm?"

She takes his arm. And he can feel her trembling of fear in her tight grip. He knows she's terrified of the wedding night that is to come, for from all he knows, she has never given herself to anyone but... No. He's not worthy enough yet to think that name. When they arrived, Ramsay was waiting alongside his father and with the Bolton men forming an aisle.

Roose walks forward. "Who comes before the Old Gods this night?"

"Sansa of the House Stark comes here to be wed." Theon says "A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Ramsay steps forward. "Ramsay of House Bolton. Heir to the Dreadfort and Winterfell. Who gives her?"

"Theon of House Greyjoy." the name is so foreign on the lips of the man who has it. His initial words were 'Reek', out of habit. "Who was… who was her father's ward." he chokes on his words, and he almost starts tearing up. He is asking Lord Eddard Stark from heavens to forgive him.

"Lady Sansa." Roose asks "Will you take this man?"

Long pause. Myranda looks away disgusted, Sansa steps forward. She afraid of what will happen if she says 'no'. She is afraid of what will happen if she says 'yes'. She is afraid of Ramsay even if she promised herself to never fear someone like Joffrey... only that Joffrey was no Ramsay. And if she had to choose between them, she will happily marry the boy King no matter how bad he would ever treat her. She thinks about Robb, and her insides cry. She will give herself to someone who is nothing like Robb, neither in looks, nor in personality. She feels that she is betraying him. She hates herself.

The words leave a bitter taste on her lips "I take this man."

And Ramsay smiles.


	35. Chapter 35

Reek opens the door for Ramsay and Sansa.

"Are you pleased my lady?"

Sansa nods.

"Good. I want you to be happy. My father never mentioned it, though, are you still a virgin?"

Sansa shakes her head.

"Why is that? Why are you not a virgin anymore?" He mocks her "Even a dwarf managed to take you down?"

"Lord Tyrion was very kind to me." she replied, nervously rubbing patters on the back of her hand "He never touched me." Ramsay will not be that kind with her.

"You're not lying to me?"

"No, my lord."

"Lying to your husband on his wedding night, that would be a very bad way to start a marriage. We are man and wife now, we should be honest with each other, don't you think?" Sansa nods again, he walks across her, his hand touching her lower back. "Now, tell me. Wife. Who is the one that took your maidenhead? Is it your past lover? The one who gave you the locket? You have to tell me who he is."

Reek sees that she wants to say 'yes' with her whole being. But she bites her lip before the words can come out. She looks down and Reek doesn't know if she is lying or telling the truth "When I was in King's Landing, betrothed to King Joffrey, we were taking a walk through the city after Princess Myrcella left for Dorne. And a riot began after someone threw a coup at the King. I tried to escape, but three men I never met in my life followed me and raped me."

"Oh, what a sad story." Ramsay faced her, faking emotion, he caressed her face with his palm, and brought their lips together. Sansa didn't kiss back, but he didn't seem to notice. "Take off your clothes." He says showing his sadistic smile. "It's about to get worse." fear crosses her face, and she turns to look at the door. She realizes there is no chance for her to escape this time. Reek thinks it's the right time to leave, so he heads out, but plans to wait at the door and listen. She must not suffer alone in this.

"Oh, no, no, no." His master's voice stops him. Reek freezes instantly. When master speaks like it means he has a brilliantly new idea of tormenting people. "You will stay here, and you will watch." Two targets in one shot. What can be better than that?" Sansa feels close to suffocating by the time her  _husband_  finishes the sentence. The man at the door has a wild fight going on inside his head. Respect master's wish, or not. Theon was fucked up, but he would never accept this. The man tells himself that Theon Greyjoy is dead, Reek turns around and obeys master's command with his head bowed. "Head up, Reek!"

Reek's eyes go wide with shock, and Sansa's mouth drops from the same feeling.

"Do I need to ask a second time?" Ramsay turns back to his wife, his tone annoyed. "I hate asking a second time." she gets the message behind the words and slowly begins to undo the dress from around her wrists when Ramsay roughly grabs her and turns her around, now facing Reek, and rips her dress forcefully.

There is complete silence for a moment.

"Seven Hells..." he mutters under his breath. Never he'd believe it from the flying words, unless he had seen it first. "These scars are so ugly!" he exclaims on a louder tone, and his voice chokes with laughter at the word 'ugly.' It's the one hit she never expected him to give. A whimper escapes her lips, and he notices how hurt she is now. ' _She's sensitive about her scars... It will be fun to see how much longer she can resist.'_

"I'm sorry you find me so unattractive..." Sansa says trying to control her voice. And she looks anywhere else on the floor, but at Reek. "King Joffrey's guards did this to me... after my brother Robb won the fight at the Oxcross and successfully captured Jaime Lannister. As punishment."

"If I knew this is what I would get on my wedding night, then I would've married your sister!" Ramsay tells her with no bit of shame, and enjoys how her shoulders go down. It means she's in pain. "No wonder why you never showed some cleavage ever since you returned to Winterfell. Who could ever stand to see _this_  every day? I don't even know how you can resist with yourself."

The sweet wolf lets out a sob, and her hands in vain try to do back her dress to hide herself. Reek is visibly shaking, and wishes for master to punish him a thousand times than to do this again to her. She looks down and her pitiful tears hit the floor. She closes her eyes and prays to the Gods for this night to end soon.

Little did she know that Ramsay was far from being done. "I'm disgusted beyond words. How can something be so pretty on the outside and distasteful on the inside? Look, Reek!" the two jump when they hear the name being called. "Look at how ugly my wife is." and he turns her around and makes his servant look at the scars on her back.

"She is very beautiful my lord."

Reek mutters as a sudden feeling of anger invades him.

"Don't trust his words sweetheart." Ramsay tells her "He's just being nice. What he actually means is the opposite, and you know it."

"She is very beautiful my lord."

Reek says again, with more composure on his tone. His master is surprised at the out of nowhere showed up ability to stand up for himself and for a moment he is silent. Then he shakes his head and drags a chair to the middle of the room. "If I lay you down, then the image of your scars will haunt my mind while I'm creating my heir. If I turn you around I am forced to look at this atrocity and it's not something I want to do." and he goes to sit down. "So, we'll do it this way. And it's going to hurt you a lot... you know... now I understand why you never talked to me about your past lover. I bet that as soon as he saw  _this_  he crossed the Narrow Sea to get away from you. I bet he left you for another one. Possibly younger. Or older. More beautiful. Obviously not scarred like this. Be certain that I will do the same." he looks into her eyes and he smiles "And as soon as I have my heir, consider your life ended. Well, not unless you want our children to be terrified by you."

Sansa cries so hard and she has been brought so down that she does not have the power to stand up again. She can't say a word, but her tears say so many. All which give Ramsay only more pleasure, and the assurance that the wolf before him is tamed. He rips the rest of the upper part of the dress and exclaims. "Oh good! At least not your entire body is so appalling as your back. My not-so-lovely wife ... you have disappointed me in this night."

He undoes his belt and pulls down his trousers. Sansa takes slow steps backwards, but her husband leans in roughly pulls her towards him. Then he had a change of mind, and he threw Sansa on the bed. "Reek, move where the window is." the command leaves no room to be disobeyed. "You watched her growing up as a girl, now see her become a woman." he plugs inside her and she screams in pain. He pulls back only to thrust in again more deeper. And she cries harder.

 

Through the rest of the night as Ramsay keeps fucking her, Reek cries to himself. Ugly tears run down on his face and he quietly sobs to himself. His face flashes anger, but only for a moment. Then it happened again. And in that moment Reek realized one very important thing. 

Theon Greyjoy was not dead.


	36. Chapter 36

It was only two mornings later, after master kicked him out and locked Lady Sansa in the tower, when he was allowed to bring breakfast to her. Reek entered the chamber, and saw that she was with her back to him, looking out through the window. He swallowed nervously, thinking she might not have heard him, and tried to leave the tray most silently. She turned half way and looked at him. He breathed hard when he saw the marks and bruises Ramsay had left on her arms. Then she turned back with no words to speak out. Reek bowed his head, unable to see her like that anymore, and headed to the door, but before he got out, he broke the silence.

"You're very beautiful my lady. The scars are proof that you are a fighter, and that you have won your battles. You are strong. And a woman who is smart and strong as you, can not be called anything else but beautiful."

He waited for a moment, but Sansa did not reply. He excused himself and he left. When she heard the door close, she began to shake with crying. She never wanted to be called beautiful again.

* * *

 

"My wife, how pleased I am that you decided to join me before I went to fight." Ramsay had told his servant to fetch her outside. Snow was falling from the sky right on the cloak she was wearing. She did not understand why her husband insisted for her to wear a dress which leaves the back bare if she was already wearing a cloak.

"The one with Stannis?" She raised an eye brow at him "But I heard his army is so big that you can't tell where it begins and where it ends."

"Well." Ramsay chuckled "That army got significantly smaller. Perhaps he is not smart enough to keep his men by his side or he is too cruel that his men simply refuse to follow him. Of course, that will never happen to me. My own men know that if they ever leave me, they will die. And before they die, I will torture them to the extinct where they regret it from the bottom of their poor soon to stop beating hearts. And guess what, my love." He leaned in his head as if he was telling her a very important secret "Unlike your family, mine has never been betrayed."

"Why did you let me out of the tower?" Sansa asks changing the subject.

He grinned, and his hands began to move around her cloak. "People might think you are dead. I need to parade your pretty face every now and then to make them believe we are a happily married couple. Which we are in my opinion, though, I think yours might be a little different from mine." Her eyes moved to his fingers and watched how they folded with the laces, untying them. Before she could say something the laces were undone and his hands pushed off the cloak letting it fall on the ground.

Sansa's breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes moved around and she saw everyone who had been previously doing something, now they were all staring at her. She turned around and tried to hide into Ramsay's chest, but he grabbed her and forcefully turned her around. She felt the snow flakes melting in her hair, making it slightly wet and sparkle in the same time.

"Wish me well on the battlefield." He told her "Because I can not wait to be back to you. Reek, take my wife back to her chamber, the door is open, it's far too cold outside for a lady. And parade your pretty face a little for me. Will you?" He smiles and presses their lips together, then he leaves. Reek rushes to Sansa and grabs the cloak from the ground and wraps it around her. People are still staring, but with her shivering in his arms from the cold, he could care less about them. He tries to shut them away with dark looks, but it doesn't work. Especially not on the women who are simply mortified by the scars the eldest Stark carries with her.

Ramsay left for his battle, but Sansa and Reek were also having their own battles. Which they were not ready to face yet.

* * *

 

One day had passed and people are still talking. About what they saw. About what Ramsay let them see. Reek tried to convince her that no matter the burden that she is carrying with her, she would always make anything that's pretty pale if compared to her beauty.

But she doesn't want to hear that anymore. She doesn't want to be called beautiful ever again. The last time he called her that, before she could control herself and her actions, she grabbed the goblet of wine and threw it at him, aiming for his head.

"Don't you ever let me hear you say that again!"

She yelled out and as soon as she finished, realization hit her. And it hit her hard. She backed away and turned from him, kindly telling him to leave her alone for a while. And he understood why she was acting like that. It is no secret that she is no skilled fighter, swords men, or the greatest living archer. And her pretty face saved her from a lot of trouble. Her pretty face was the last thing she has got. And Ramsay managed to turn it into something ugly and depressive.

Reek wanted to help her, but he had no idea how he could do it.

And he was too terrified of Ramsay. And beyond shocked to see Sansa the next day, dressed in another cloak with a different dress. Why did master leave her door open? Or did she find a way to manipulate him into doing what she wants? Master was gone for the battle just as Lady Walda went into labour.

"Isn't that Lady Sansa Stark?" Myranda asks noticing how Reek was looking at someone. The awfully beauty, whom Myranda believed to be no prettier than herself, the one Myranda could recognize anywhere. "Pardon my words. I meant Lady Sansa _Bolton."_ The one Myranda will hate forever. She knew Ramsay knew she could protect herself. And she knew he wad doing this to make fun of her being a woman. And Reek was boring her to death.

And when she saw Sansa, she grinned, grabbed her bow, and headed to her direction. Before Sansa could start climbing on the catwalks, Myranda already had an arrow pointed at her chest.

"I will never understand what Ramsay sees in you. Men. They're such disappointments."


	37. Chapter 37

"My lady." Myranda smiled at her "What are you doing out on this weather? Allow me to escort you back to your chamber."

Sansa looked at her and then at Theon who was sitting beside her, looking down. "Do as she says. It will be better for you. For all of us."

"I know what Ramsay is and what he will do to me. And I am not taking this anymore... If I'm going to die, let it happen while there's still some of me left." The Stark girl did not see anymore the difference between living and dying. Living while being married to Ramsay Bolton can not be compared to the relief that death has to offer. And she was ready to take it with her head held high. She realizes it may be better to die with pride than live a half-life as the female Reek.

"Die?" Myranda lowers the bow "Who said anything about dying? You can't die yet. Your father was Warden of the North, and Ramsay needs you." she takes a look at Sansa "Though I suppose he doesn't need all of you. Just the parts he'll use to make his heir. Until you've given him a boy or two and he's finished using them." She raises the bow again, and holds the arrow tight "He's got incredible plans for those parts. So. Shall we wait for him to come back, or shall we begin now?" Sansa says nothing, and makes a silent prayer, and takes a moment have a final thought about her family. She wants to die with them, being happy in Winterfell, in her mind. "You're leaving it to me? Good. Let's begin."

She draws her arrow back and just as she goes to release it, Theon tackles her into a wall, causing the arrow to miss Sansa. They struggle for a moment, then Theon pulls out a dagger and he stabs Myranda in the neck. She slowly falls to her knees as the blood flows out and she dies seeing Sansa watch her with cold eyes.

Bolton men return from the battle and ride through the gates to Winterfell. The first thing they notice is Myranda's body, Theon with the dagger in his hand and Sansa. They share a scared look. They acted too late and they knew it because Ramsay came back with a victorious army behind. Theon dropped the knife just as Ramsay rode inside Winterfell.

"Go." Sansa urges Theon "I'll deal with him, just go. There is no point in the both of us dying if one can survive."

"No!" Theon shakes his head vehemently and grabs her hand "We Do Not Sow."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ramsay's voice roars through the walls of castle, and it is the first time Sansa had seen him so mad and lost in control. She closes her eyes, and links her fingers with Theon's. And when both thought there is no escape from this, a loud roar was heard in the distance. The roar is heard again but closer this time, and Flame appears in a mass of fire having the size of a grown up dragon. Everyone looks up at her, and the relief that crosses Sansa's face is indescribable.

Flame lands down and roars one more time. A Bolton soldier charges at them, and Theon pulls her behind him. Flame grabs the men, breaking him in two parts in her strong jaw and she shakes her head powerfully, spitting the parts in two different places. Many cower up in fear as Flame begins to breathe fire on all those who dared to hurt her mistress. Those who were a bit more courageous began to throw spares, swords, and even arrows at the phoenix bird.

"Flame!" Sansa screams worriedly as the spears seem to remain stuck in the bird's body, but the arrows are melted away by the fire. Sansa tugs at Theon's hand who is just as shocked and scared as most men are right now. She takes a few steps and he choses to follow her, Sansa walks up to the phoenix and pulls out one spear, Theon lets go of her hand for a moment and pulls out another spear.

The bird roars in pain, but then she shakes her head as if she shakes the pain away too, and leans in to Sansa. Sansa takes Theon's hand again, and both climb on her back. The bird scares away more men and breathes more fire on the ones who try to approach them. The first word that comes to Sansa's mind is 'Vlah.' a word from the old Valyrian language which Flame seems to understand.

Flame begins to run, then she starts flapping and she takes off from the ground. When they were being raised in the air, Theon wraps his arms around Sansa, holding tight on her, and Flame flew past Winterfell and into the sky as Ramsay and Roose Bolton, Harald Karstark and Smalljon Umber stare up at them.

From another long distance, where the plain grounds end and the forest begins, Arya Stark watches with a proud smirk the bird flying out of Winterfell with her arms crossed to her chest. She pats Lady on the back and both turn around and leave.

After a short flight, Flame finally lands in the forest. Sansa and Theon get off her back as the bird's body begins to get smaller and smaller, completely exhausted from her first fight. When she reaches the baby form, Sansa picks her up in her palm and presses a long kiss into the feathers "If it weren't for you, we would be dead. You can rest now, you deserve it."

"I thought dragons don't exist anymore..." Theon mutters "But a Pheonix bird?"

"It was a gift, the witch who had the ashes said that someone who's hair is kissed by fire needs to have it. And she gave it to me, saying I am the most suited to have this. But I still don't know why me from all the people... Why did you save me Theon? Why did you risk your life knowing there is a high chance you might not survive?"

"All my life I have done wrong to you and your family... and especially to your brother who was my best friend. I believe that by doing good to you and your siblings, some day I may be worthy enough of his forgiveness. Until then even I will not forgive myself." he starts to walk ahead

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get you to the Wall." he says without turning around "You will be safe there."

"And what about you?"

"I am not coming. Your brother will cut off my head before I put my foot down. And I can't blame him."

Sansa calls his name, and rushes to him. She gets before him with her hand on his chest, and tells him there's something that she needs to show him. Theon doesn't say anything and goes with her. It is not long the distance they walk, but the silence makes him feel uneasy. He fears she's going to betray him to avenge her family. Long before Ramsay showed his true colors, Theon considered him a friend.

"If you want to..." Sansa spoke when they stopped walking "You can go back to your home. But I am not going to the Wall... at least not now."

"What do you mean?" he asks her with wide eyes

"A monster has taken my home." she tells him after a long silence "My siblings and I will fight until the end to get it back. There is a reason why Arya, Bran and Rickon left. There is a reason why I told you I need them out of Wintefell. Bran and Rickon are the true sons of Ned Stark. They went around the Northern families who are still loyal to us and asked for their help. I wrote a letter to Prince Oberyn a long time ago and I asked for his aid. His ships reached the land the day of the wedding and Arya left to meet with them."

Theon was stunned. "So... you-"

"Yes." Sansa cuts him off, she moved the big branch that stood in their visual camp and showed Theon a huge camp with soldiers getting ready for a big battle that is to come, sigils of houses in the North, but most had the sigil of House Martell. "We have three direwolves, a phoenix bird, and an army behind us. We waited this long because the attack from Stannis left Ramsay with less people than he had before, and had his men tired from the fight or severely injured. We could not ask for a perfect time to attack him and take Wintefell back... Winter has come."

The wolves never howled so loud.


	38. Chapter 38

_How it all happened._

Before Sansa was found by Ramsay and Reek, someone else found her first. Someone she never met before, who claimed to serve her late mother before she died.

"Lady Sansa, my name is Brienne of Tarth." A woman and in the same time a warrior took her sword out, laying it on the ground, and kneeled before Sansa. "We have never met before, but I heard a lot about you. Must I say, your traits are exactly like your mother's."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes." Brienne replied "Before your mother's death, I was her sworn sword. I gave my word I would find you and protect you. I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new." she had failed once with Lady Catelyn, but she will not fail twice with her daughter.

Sansa took a shaky breath, and wondered for a moment if she could trust Brienne and her squire. The years at King's Landing left her with the feeling that everyone new who enters her life wants to harm her. But Prince Oberyn did not... he saved her from a certain and so far, he kept his promise to protect her. If her own mother trusted this woman who kneels before her, then how can her daughter refuse this? "And I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth..." the words stuck in her throat, besides Prince Oberyn, ever since she left King's Landing no one had seem to care about her.

"And meat and mead at my table." Brienne's squire continued the words

"And meat and mead at my table." Sansa repeated much like a broken puppet. "And I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new." but she will not allow herself to be the weakest link of the Starks anymore. She thought about her mother, what would she do, and how would she act "Arise."

"My Lady, I'm afraid I have to bring you terrible news right on our first meeting. Your family has been betrayed again, my squire Podrick, recognized the sigils to belong to House Bolton. They pretended to be your friend when they were your enemy all along."

The young Stark girl looked down and wondered what they are doing now that they took her home. Do they sleep in her family's beds? Eat at their tables? Walks through the halls considering them as their own? "Then we must do something about it." Her wolf's steps were something frightening to hear, Podrick backed away when he saw Lady, but Brienne remained unmoved. "Don't fear her. She won't bite... unless she considers you to be a threat."

"Does she finds us a threat?" Podrick asked, seeing the wolf won't stop growling. When a wolf is in need of blood, everyone is a threat.

"No..." Sansa replied looking into the direction Lady was displaying her anger "Someone's coming."

"Then we'll leave you for now Lady Sansa." Brienne says "Pretend you just got here and did not meet us. Let them get you back to your home, so you can enjoy it for a little while. But if there's something that's not on your liking, light a candle and put it by the window inside the tower. And I shall come to rescue you as quick as it is possible my lady."

* * *

"Arya, Ramsay and I are going to take a walk. I just finished writing the letter for Prince Oberyn, give this to Brienne. Only through her I am sure that my message will reach him truly."

"Fine... but be careful around this guy. I don't like him."

"Which one?"

"Both."

* * *

"This went... wrong." Sansa and Arya were sitting by the fire place in the very room she found her brothers once fighting. Wrong, was the least word to describe this. Unknowingly her hand continuously went to her chest, looking for the locket. "In my mind, this would have made Ramsay have more trust in me and I would have the locket back in a matter of time. Neither of these two happened today."

"I went back there." Arya replied "I swam in the lake for hours but I didn't find it."

"Come on." The eldest says rising from the chair "Let's get you warmed up before you get sick."

"Let's try again tomorrow!" it wasn't a question, nor a suggestion "But this time... let's make it into a fight. Our fight. Perhaps Ramsay didn't grow up with us, but even that numbskull knows we can't stand each other."

The fight turned out to be even better an believable than the girls planned too. And he saw it all. Arya grinned, walking through the halls, passing her sister. "Did he buy it?"

Sansa beamed "Totally." she raised her hand in the air and they beat a high five.

* * *

"I'm going to miss your wedding." Arya said in a dull tone. Not that she wanted to be there in the first place. At least, not at her wedding with Ramsay.

"Don't worry about that." Sansa replied getting ready. "Prince Oberyn's ships arrive tonight, but you have to leave. Ramsay send some of his men to kill our brothers, but Brienne saved them in time. Someone needs to be with Prince Oberyn, and if I can't do it, then you have to."

"And what about you?" she snapped "You don't expect me to leave you alone with him! Who knows what he will do to you?"

"Whatever happens, I have to face it and keep my spirits together. Stannis is preparing his attack, and we are preparing ours. If he fails then we will attack too. This monster needs to be chased out of our home one way or another."

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright to take the direwolf with us?" Gendry asked her, while sneaking around the castle. Most people were already gone to the wedding.

"Lady will give us more protection." Arya replied "Plus that, Sansa has this fear in which after she marries Ramsay he will demand for the wolf's death. I'll take Flame too, we are lucky Ramsay doesn't know about that too. In three days from now, I'll send Flame to rescue Sansa if I get no word from her."

She froze when she was the ruins of Theon Greyjoy before her, now renamed Reek, name which she considers to fit him better after everything he has done. She cursed under her breath and Gendry froze as well. "Take the East side."

"Huh?"

"The secret passages." he mumbled "Take the East side, it's the one least guarded... Stay safe."

Gendry released a breath of relief and walks past Reek, Arya gave him a cold look before she did the same. Turning around she called after him "Hey, idiot." Reek turns to look at her "Take care of my sister. Or next time I will see you, I will finish what Ramsay began."

Reek noded and left to take Sansa to the Godswood.

_'The Starks will fight together.'_ it's what he thought _'Even though their chances of winning are so low, they see no other options besides taking their home back. They endured a lot, and they will endure anything as long as Winterfell in theirs again...'_

"Reek!" A man from the kitchen shouted "Hurry and take Lady Sansa. Lord Ramsay will not wait forever for you, move your ass as long as you still got it!"

_And I will help them!_

"Not Reek." he muttered back "Theon."


	39. Chapter 39

"Lady Stark." Sansa turns around and then she smiles, it's the most happy Theon had seen her ever since she was reunited with her younger brothers and sister. "It's good to see you again. Just as the last time I saw you, you are stunning."

"Prince Oberyn..." she cringed when Oberyn called her stunning. Mostly because stunning was another word for 'beautiful'. And she never wanted to be called beautiful again. Oberyn takes her hand and brings it to his lips before kissing her knuckles. She was happy to see him and he knew it.

"I met your sister, she... is far from a lady."

Sansa giggled, and it was a foreign sound to her at first. "That's... Arya."

"Let's find you a tent and get you warmed up." He suggested "And we will speak more. The weather here is starting to get too cold for my liking. But then again, I have never been in the North."

She turned to Theon "Are you coming with us?" Theon shook his head. "Why not?"

"I had to get you to the Wall. I would've died to get you there." He replied "Now, you are safe. And it's all that matters..."

"B-But I still need you! Where will you be going?"

"No... you don't." He shivered from the wind and he swallowed nervously "May I take one of the horses? I want to go home." After they spend so much time together, with him risking his life more than once and especially with Ramsay around, learning of his punishments, Sansa found it hard to let him go. She was afraid he would die if he left. Most who left her died... or ended up betraying her. Sansa reluctantly gave him a nod, biting her lower lip, but she gave him a long hug and whispered in his ear to take care of himself.

"When I will take Winterfell back and I will raise my army, I want you to be by my side as my loyal adviser."

Theon made a slight bow with his head "I'd be honored... my lady." And in that moment, he knew he had her forgiveness. Which was more than he could ever ask from her.

"Take which horse you want." Oberyn told him. _Poor lad must be so tired of this war and battles. He looks like he went to the seven hells and was send back to tell about it_ "I wish you safe travel."

"Thank you..." and he walked over to the first free horse that he saw. Climbing on it, he felt something stiff in his pockets and he suddenly remembered something important he needed to do. As Sansa and Oberyn were walking to find a tent, Theon rode back to them and stopped in front of the Stark girl. He held out his fist and when he opened it Sansa felt how her heart skipped a beat.

"My... my locket." She muttered, her gloved fingers carefully tracing the silver object. Turning it around she saw the direwolf's head on the back. It look clean and clear. Opening it, she sadly discovered that the writing was gone and the papers crumbled under her touch. Taking it out, Sansa closed the locket and put it around her neck. She exhaled a breath of relief and closed her eyes, her fingers closing around the locket.

"I came back the next day. When the sun was up and the water was clear." Theon explained "And I didn't leave until I found it. It was caught under a small rock which was shadowed by a bigger one. I'm sorry about the paper though, the writing was no longer intelligible... it was just a big stain. It was hard to find it, but I did it in the end..." and then he looked away "It was one thing I could for you after what you and your family have done for me." And now he was planning to do another thing to reach his redemption. He rode outside the camp like he was on a race with time. Because from now his home was no longer his first destination, but his second.

After Oberyn led her to a tent, Sansa insisted to take part in the meeting for the battle. More than that she insisted to see her siblings and she wanted to know how many men capable to fight they had.

"Lady Sansa." it was Brienne who came to see her, and her sister right behind. "I've found your sister, Arya, as you asked me to, but I could not find any of your brothers. My deepest apology."

"It's alright." Sansa was happy just by seeing her sister safe. "I have to thank you for sending Flame. If she wasn't there Theon and I would be dead now."

"I know... Lady and I watched you flying out of Winterfell." but the girl would never say how awesome the moment was. She's definitely going to steal Flame some day and fly on her back too.

"Any idea where I can find any of our brothers?"

Arya took a seat down. "If you want to find Jon, you go to the North until you reach the wall. If you want to find Robb, go South until you find the Twins. Bran said something about a vision he had which needs to come true and left the next day after I came here. Personally I think he just wants to lose his virginity now that he not a cripple anymore..." Sansa attemps to muffle her laugh by keeping her hand to her mouth trying to think of something boring to kill her mood "And Rickon... strangely I haven't seen him in a while. Last time I saw him, he was practicing with Gendry."

Sansa decided to change the subject, to go to the part that interested her the most. "How many men do we have?" her sister shrugged, and both turned to Oberyn and Brienne.

"I have with me 2500 fighters. 47500 back in Dorne." Oberyn said

"Brilliant." Arya replied using an ironic tone to point out the obvious "If they die in battle, it takes one step to reach Dorne from Winterfell, Ramsay is already beaten before the fight for our home even began properly."

"After we win the battle for Winterfell, then Dorne and the North join forces, we'll search for other significant allies, and we go to King's Landing. I didn't survive the Mountain to not fight him again."

"Until then, let's stop dreaming and face the real world. Ramsay's army is twice bigger than ours."

Brienne stepped into the conversation, mostly to stop the bickering. "Actually, our forces are not that dissatisfactory either. Your younger brothers managed to gather another thousand to fight for you. Only the important houses and most loyal. If I remember correctly some names were Glover, Umber, Mormont."

The horror that crossed Sansa's face was reminding her a lot of the wedding night when Ramsay told Theon to stay and watch. She stood up from the table and asked Brienne to repeat the names, when she did, Sansa fell back on the chair and she almost cried. The tears were obvious in her eyes. And she looked at her sister.

"While Ramsay was keeping Theon and I captive, right before the battle when we were outside in the snow, one of the man who had sworn loyalty to Ramsay came to see him and ask about the battle with Stannis. He was Lord Jon Umber, commonly known Smalljon Umber. He looked at me and he would not wipe off his victorious smirk... and if you said Rickon hasn't been seen a little after asking House Umber to help..."

Arya cursed. "Fucking hell."

* * *

"And the boys, nice and young. The way Karstark likes them." Lord Umber proudly presented a tied up Rickon Stark and his companion Gendry Waters.

Ramsay walked over to the young boy "You are my ticket to make Sansa return to me whatever she likes it or not. I like you." he turned to Lord Umber and Lord Karstark "Keep him in the dungeon, make sure he's fed and safe. The other... I don't care about him, so he's all yours my lords."

He turned to his father as his prisoners were being escorted away. "If the Starks dare to attack us, we have their younger brother and six thousand men, plenty provisions if they want to try for a siege."

"Eight." Roose corrected him "I knew something like this would happen and I prepared ahead for it. If you acquire a reputation as a mad dog, you'll be treated as a mad dog. Taken out back and slaughtered for pig feed."

Maester Wolkan enters and interrupts them to share the great news "My lords. Lady Walda has given birth. It's a healthy baby boy."

* * *

"A Phoenix bird?" Oberyn was fascinated beyond words. "I should've trusted that witch more instead of wondering which way to kill her would bring me more amusement. So, this time I'm going to ask. Why did you ask for my provisions of wildfire?"

Sansa and Arya had a dark smile on their faces. And they didn't even look at each other. "While I was trying to keep my head on my shoulders, and my heart beating in my chest, after my siblings had successfully escaped Winterfell, we wanted to be sure that when it comes to this battle Ramsay will die no matter what."

"As my sister says, that bastard must die. There are secret passages under the castle and not too many know about it, most of them are dead. The carriages outside which we told specifically to be touched by no one besides us are full of our family's stuff."

Sansa continued "First we came with the plan and discussed every single detail. And then we emptied the most important rooms to our family, leaving nothing behind. Father and mother's room. Our own rooms, and our older brothers rooms."

"What we did goes perfectly with the wildfire which as we speak is in the secret passages waiting only for a spark of fire to start the explosion. Because if we lose this battle, if we fail to beat Ramsay Bolton and win our home back, then we're going to burn Winterfell to the ground."


	40. Chapter 40

Sansa, Arya, Brienne, Podrick, Prince Oberyn, Lady Mormont and some Stark bannermen sit on horseback, waiting. In the distance they see Ramsay, Harald Karstark, Smalljon Umber, and a group of Bolton soldiers approach them on horseback. The wolves grow agitated. Summer was left behind by Bran, Shaggydog the same. Lady was sitting beside Sansa.

"You don't have to be here." Arya mutters towards her sister

"Yes, I do." She replies without moving her eyes from the bastard approaching her. He arrives and first he looks at her with such a normal smile. Sometimes he pretends so good, it's hard to believe the monster that he is.

"My beloved wife. I've missed you terribly." Ramsay plays his game and he enjoys it far too much. "Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now, all of you, dismount and kneel before me, surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I will pardon you treasonous lords for betraying my house. Come, you don't have the men, you don't have the horses, and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those poor souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle. Get off your hose and kneel. I'm a man of mercy."

"Faster I'd spit on your face than give you Winterfell and call you 'my Lord'." Arya says, glaring at him. "On one thing I agree. There's no need for a battle. Thousands of men don't need to die." she looks into his eyes "Only one of us."

Ramsay chuckles. The Starks are so funny, he'll give them that. "Is that your way to say you know you already lost? I have 8,000 men. You have, what, half that? Not even?" Lady Mormont glares at him through the whole discussion.

"Yes, you have the numbers, but will your men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?" Lord Bolton actually remains mute for a while, then he chuckles again and points at her. "You're good. Very good. Tell me, Stark sisters, will you let your little brother die because you're too proud to surrender?"

"How do we know you have him?" It's Sansa who speaks, and Shaggydog stands, begins to shake and growl with rage. The other wolves the same.

Ramsay ignores them and looks at his wife, proposing an unexpected deal. "Since young Rickon is under my protective wings, I propose an exchange on the battlefield. I will bring him, and you, my love, will come alone. We will meet on the middle grounds and when I free him, you're coming back with me."

"You're going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton." Arya speaks over him, raising the level of her voice, giving Ramsay the darkest and most blood thirsty look "Sleep well." Then each one who is allied with House Starks retires.

"Such fine women, the Stark sisters." Ramsay sighs watching them riding away "I look forward to have them both in my bed." and he rode back to Wintefell.

* * *

Sansa, Arya, Oberyn, Brienne, and are standing around a planning table, discussing battle plans.

"If he was smart, he'd stay inside the walls of Winterfell and wait us out."

"That's not his way." Podrick replied thoughtfully "He knows the North is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part, they'll stop fearing him. He can't have that. Fear is his power."

"It's his weakness, too. His men don't want to fight for him. They're forced to fight for him. If they feel the tide turning..." Oberyn said, peeling an apple.

"It's not his men that worry me. It's his horses." Brienne spoke "I know what mounted knights can do."

"It's crucial that we let them charge at us." Podrick pointed out "They've got the numbers, we need the patience. If we let him buckle our center, he'll pursue. Then we'll have him surrounded on three sides."

Oberyn turned to Arya "Did you really think you can beat that cunt in a fight one to one?"

The girl crossed her arms to her chest "Not really... But I wanted to make him angry. I want him coming at us full tilt. And I think I figured him out... Ramsay is a great archer, which means he must be low on the physical fighting part."

"We should all get some sleep." Brienne says standing up from the table "Tomorrow will be a very long day."

Oberyn, Brienne, Podrick and any remaining attendants exit. Arya walks over to her sister, who is quiet and has a far away look on her face. Her thumb is stroking the silver locket.

"So you've met the enemy, drawn up your battle plans. You've known him for the space of a single conversation, you and our trusted advisors, and you sit around and make your plans on how to defeat a man you don't know." Sansa looks at her sister "I lived with him. I know the way his mind works. I know how he likes to hurt people. If you think he's going to fall into your trap, he won't. He's the one who lays traps."

"He's overconfident."

"He plays with people." the red haired one mumbles "He's far better at it than you. He's been doing it all his life. You don't know him."

"All right, tell me." Arya walked around the table and sat down "What should we do? How do we get Rickon back?"

"We'll never get him back." Sansa replied with tears in her eyes, despising how things turned out "Rickon is Ned Starks trueborn son, which makes him a greater threat to Ramsay than us, girls. As long as he lives, Ramsay's claim to Winterfell will be contested, which means... he won't live long."

"We can't give up on our brother!" The younger one shouted outraged, slamming her fist against the table.

"Listen to me, please!" the eldest touches her temples to calm herself, fighting between each other won't do any good. "He wants you to make a mistake."

"Of course he does. What should I do differently?"

"I don't know! I don't know anything about battles!" Sansa cries "Just don't do what he wants you to do."

"That's great advice." Arya said rolling her eyes "You have more?"

"You think that's obvious?"

"A little bit."

"If you had asked for my advice earlier, I would have told you not to attack Winterfell until we have a larger force, or is that obvious, too?"

"When will we have a larger force?!" the wild wolf snapped "We've pleaded with every house that'll have us! We're lucky to have this many men!"

"It's not enough!" Sansa yells, pointing out the obvious.

"No, it's not enough!" Her sister yells back "It's what we have! Battles have been won against greater odds."

"If Ramsay wins, I'm not going back there alive. Do you understand me?"

Arya heads to leave but stops at the tent's exist with a look of realization. She turns around to her sister, demanding for her to tell the truth "Are you seriously thinking about accepting the exchange?" Sansa looks away. "Tell me this isn't true!" Arya yells at her "Tell me you're not that stupid! He will kill you!"

Sansa stands up and walks over to her sister. They look at each other in the eye, and Sansa takes off the locket and puts it around her sister's neck. "I want you to have this. Take care of it. And if I die... then take of our brothers. And Lady. I want you to have her." and she does something she has never done before. She presses her lips against her sister's head into a soft kiss... then she walks away, leaving behind a stupefied Arya.

"Then what about our promise?" she shouts out to her sister, running outside after her. "If one goes, we all go? Why did we make it in the first place if we are not going to keep it anyway?!"

Sansa's shoulders slump down with a long sigh, her breath forming big clouds in the air. When she turns to Arya she was already crying. "I screwed up... I screwed this family the moment I told our father Joffrey is nothing like Robert Baratheon... I screwed up everything with the greatest lover someone could ever have. Everything we build came crashing down in a matter of short time, all because of _me_... I screwed up with you when I chose Joffrey over my sister... and I should've spent more time with Jon and Bran, but I chose not to."

Arya's features softened "Sansa..."

"And Rickon?" Sansa approaches her sister, tears falling so naturally since her last years have brought nothing but pain. "Rickon is all I have left... He was so young when we left Winterfell and now he is almost as tall as I am. A-and his curls, and his blue eyes... he is more like Robb every other day and all this time I could barely look at him because I don't want to screw things up with him. So please... please, let me fix this... I want to fix this more than you can imagine!"

The wild wolf had a brief moment of sincerity with her sister, and muttered so low in voice she barely heard herself. "I don't want you to die."

"Ramsay gave me a choice." The red haired one replied "Either I die... either I murder a little boy... and for the first time in my life, I will do the right thing. And I will choose Rickon's life over mine."


	41. Chapter 41

When the day for the battle came. Arya Stark was less than ready. All night she had been laying awake thinking about different things all connected to what Sansa confessed when they were fighting. Common thing for the Stark sisters to fight. The wild wolf wondered what was the point of reuniting the family if one will die anyway. If they refuse the exchange, Rickon dies for sure, and if Sansa goes back to that bastard, she dies or gets something worse than death. Bran the idiot left, when his advice is what Arya needed most, Gendry was captive with Rickon... and holding no value to Ramsay, Gendry is probably dead already. And she wondered what is it exactly that she feels for him... A long time ago, Robb had teased her about it. Because Robb and Sansa are in love. But what if they are not the only pair of Stark siblings lingering for each other?

"You look troubled, my lady, may I help you?"

Arya looked behind her and saw Brienne alone. Arya turned back to her work, cleaning Needle. "Where is Sansa?"

"With the Prince of Dorne. He proved himself to be worthy enough of watching over your sister, but just to be sure, I also left Podrick with her." Brienne took a sit beside the young Stark "From what I have seen so far, you and I are have a lot of things in common."

Arya looked at her. "Like what?"

"We are fighters. Warriors if you like this term better. Never living up to our name of ladies or our given gender."

"I never wanted to be a lady, Sansa is a better fit for the title."

"You are lucky my lady, I did not have enough time to know my sisters before they died. Both died in the cradle. And my brother drowned when he was only eight years old." Brienne of Tarth closed her eyes and held a moment of silence for her deceased siblings. "It must be hard for you." Then she said "To have your family spread in so many different parts. Not knowing which one to take faster, to get to see them all before it's too late."

"It's better than having no one at all." Arya replied. She put her sword down. "My brother is in that monster's hands. My sister is willing to have the exchange done to fix her past mistakes. And now I don't want to fight anymore... Why to win the castle back if the ghost of one brother or sister will haunt it forever?"

"Don't see it that way." The woman told her "See it as a challenge. One which will make your older brothers proud of you. Save Lord Rickon. And do anything that's in your power and beyond that to save Lady Sansa too. You're not alone in this... Lady Sansa has powerful allies. Prince Oberyn will fight by your side. I will fight by your side."

"How can I win... if I already know I lost?"

"Anything is possible my lady. The Gods like to play wicked games, but in the end justice is always served." Brienne and Arya stood. It was time to go to the fight.

The small army looked almost insignificant compared to Ramsay's. House Stark vs House Bolton. The winner takes it all. The wolves stand in the front lines with the Stark sisters, Brienne and Podrick, and the Prince of Dorne. On his side, Ramsay was whistling happily. This battle will be like taking a walk in the woods. He proudly dragged young Rickon around like a dog in chains. When he let go of the rope, he told Rickon to stay where he is, and completely unarmed he began to walk to the middle grounds. Sansa got the message and with a heavy heart began to ride to meet him. Arya held her breath and her hand went to the silver locket around her neck. It was Oberyn who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sansa did not look back even once.

"As you see, my love, I am unarmed." Ramsay told her "Get off your horse." Sansa did as she was told because she knew she had no other choice. He touched her face, and joined their lips into a forced kiss. "What?" He asked when he pulled away, seeing her expression "I can't kiss my own wife?" Sansa looked down as Ramsay joined their hands and began to lead her towards his army, holding the reins of her horse.

"You don't have to do this." Rickon told her when they only a few steps away from each other. Sansa looked at her husband for his approval. He gave a reluctant nod, and she left his side, rushing to her brother.

"I am so glad you are alive." She cupped his face "I'm sorry I haven't been a better sister to you and I focused only on myself."

"Don't do this." Rickon cried throwing himself in his sister's arms. Sansa found hard to let him go, and walked past him to not see her tears. Ramsay took Sansa to Winterfell. But not before a soldier slipped into his hand a small vial. As his wife walked forward, Ramsay drank the cure. He turned to look at Rickon, who was horrified, and Ramsay smiled.

Lord Umber put his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Now little boy, we're going to play a game." He pulled out a dagger and cut the rope off. "Run. And if you reach the other side then you can stay alive." Rickon began to walk off, always looking over his shoulder. "No, no, I said run." Seeing no reaction from the boy, Lord Umber sighed. He walked over an archer and took his bow. Then, Rickon began to run.

Arya's blue eyes grew wide in shock when she saw the first arrow freed. She ran to Shaggydog and jumped on his back. "Go! Go! GO!" She yelled kicking the wolf in the stomach with her boots.

Rickon's lungs were already out of breath, but he couldn't stop. His legs were moving on their own and he grew with hope seeing Arya running to him. Shaggydog runs faster than a normal horse, he senses it's his master who needs him and he runs even faster. Arya rides in a way she never had before, the second arrow misses him, and she holds out her arm to grab him. Rickon is crying because he knows he won't make it. Lord Umber lets go of the third arrow and it barely misses him. Arya's heart beats to break her body, she feels it even in her toes, and Shaggydog's tongue sticks out of his mouth, the poor animal never ran in his life so fast.

'So close... so close... so close...'

They are only a few steps away from each other. He will make it! He will make it!

The fourth arrow pierced through the boy's chest killing him in an instant.

* * *

 "As I promised, I didn't kill him... but my men never promised that."


	42. Chapter 42

One moment... one more moment and Rickon would have been safe and alive. One moment in which Arya allowed herself to hope. One moment for Rickon to feel the pain rip through his body before he felt absolutely nothing. And another moment for Arya Stark to realise what happened. One moment the wolves cried with grief. And only one more moment of peace before five of the seven hells unleashed. The silence was piercing.

"Don't." Brienne whispered to herself

But it was too late. Arya drew Needle out ready for the battle now more than she ever was. Oberyn lead the army to the battle as Lord Umber did the same. The horses were charging at her and Arya gripped Needle even harder. She thought about Jon and what he would do, determined to do better than him. And then the horses ran past her.

One Bolton soldier grabbed the dead body of Rickon Stark. But Arya couldn't see it. She stabbed and ducked and killed with no mercy just the way her brother was killed. Oberyn was fighting with ease, Brienne knocked the men into the ground just as she has done her whole life.

"This is for Rickon." Arya said plugging her sword into a man's heart looking into his eyes. "For Rickon!" She turned and cut a man's head down. "My brother!" Shaggydog, Summer, and Lady ran into some Bolton archers who were choosing hide and strike them down. The wolves which were bigger in size than a normal person feasted with their flesh and blood.

Arya is thrown into the ground by someone whom she didn't get to see. A Bolton cavalryman makes his way to her ready to cut her in half, but Oberyn is quicker and slices the man in the back. She returns to her feet and cuts down another enemy. Brienne dodges the strike of a passing Bolton cavalryman, and runs through another Bolton footsoldier. A Stark footsoldier helps her finish the Bolton man, and Brienne grabs him by the shirt.

"Send word-"

The Stark footsoldier is taken in the head by an arrow. Brienne stares down at the man and then flies into a rage, killing two more Bolton soldiers. A third man runs at her but is knocked down by a galloping horse. She runs over to where he landed and stabs him several times. A horseman gallops at Brienne with his ax ready, but Podrick stabs his horse and the man falls down. Podrick then stabs his heart. The bodies are beginning to pile up on the battlefield, high enough to create small mountain of bodies. Men continue to fight at top and around them.

To make the Stark soldiers even angrier Smalljon brandishes his sword and shouts out to his men.

"Who owns the North?"

All of them answered in one voice. "We do!"

"Who owns the North?" Smalljon shouted louder, and his men answered even louder.

"We do!"

"THEN LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE ARE MADE OF!"

Smalljon and his men cheer and keep fighting. Brienne is knocked to the ground by a Bolton footsoldier. Oberyn appears and stabs the footsoldier through the back, then helps her up.

"We must stand united!"

They took a very short look at Arya who put her sword through a Bolton soldier, who was close to strike Podrick in the back. Brienne and Oberyn look at each other and nod, both running off to different directions. A force of Bolton men appear bearing tall shields and spears. They create a half-circle around Arya, Oberyn, Brienne, Podrick, and the entire Stark forces. The other half of the circle is blocked by the piles of bodies on the battlefield. The shield soldiers set their shields firmly in the dirt, then point their spears inward towards the Stark forces.

"Infantry!" a Bolton soldier shouted "Advance!"

* * *

 

"Close the gates!" A man shouted. The gates of Winterfell closed, trapping Sansa inside her own home. Looking around, she saw that few people compared to the army Ramsay holds were inside the castle. Most of them, if not all, were archers. And with one eye on the battle, with one eye on her.

"Should I worry about any giant bird on fire falling from the sky to rescue you?" Her husband asks her, being half ironic.

"No." Sansa looks away "It was only the first battle, and she has not recovered yet."

"Poor thing. How much it would've helped you right now you have no idea." Ramsay chuckles and walks over "Because now that I have you back, I am not letting you slip through my fingers again. Which reminds me. Where is my Reek? What have you done to him? Served him to the bird? Though I don't think he would be any good for stomach."

"His name is Theon." Sansa replies with a cold tone "And I have no idea where he is now. He said he wants to go home, a few days ago, so I gave him a horse and let him be."

"I don't like when someone else frees my toys."

"Your toys didn't like being your toys either."

Ramsay pursed his lips together, before putting up a thoughtful face. "Are you doing this because you don't care anymore if you live or if you die, and certainly, you are not impressed with me anymore?"

The sweet wolf bit hard. "I am doing this, because I am certain that by the end of this day you will be dead. I don't care if I have to die to make it happen."

The current Lord Of Winterfell shakes his head with a small smile. "You know... my love. In a different time. In a different world. In a different life. We might've been very happy together. Rulling side by side. Who knows? Maybe I took the Iron Throne and had you as my Queen. I'm telling you this, because I have seen the darkness in you when others failed miserably to. And what especially attracted me to you... is that it's even darker than mine."

* * *

 

The shield soldiers grunt in unison, lift their shields, and move in towards the Stark forces. With each wave of movement, they stab more and more Stark soldiers with their spears. One Stark soldier tries to climb up over the piles of bodies but gets cut down by Smalljon. Smalljon and his men charge down over the bodies, taking the Stark forces from the rear.

"With me, lads! Break their line!" Oberyn yells at the Dornish men and women fighters who remained alive.

Oberyn jumps to the side of some spears and attacks a man behind the shield wall. Several other Stark men rush towards the shield wall. Arya and other Stark soldiers defend against Smalljon's men. Many soldiers die on both sides, and the bodies begin to pile up again. Oberyn pulls a shieldbearer down and kills him, but gets sliced across the arm and is forced to fall back among the Stark ranks.

A voice of a Dornish woman screamed his name "Oberyn!"

Another one added "Get him back!"

And another "Save him!"

The shieldbearers advance, pushing the Stark forces further in on themselves. More Stark men die. And the only thing the Prince of Dorne is thinking about, is 'Fuck this, come on! Keep fighting!'

Oberyn leads the Dornish back towards the piles of bodies. Arya and Smalljon spot each other, but before they can engage, the Dornish charge overtakes them. In the fray, Arya is pushes to the bottom of several bodies and starts getting crushed. She struggles to get out, but can't get a hold. Oberyn Martell faces off against Smalljon. Oberyn punches Smalljon in the face, and Smalljon responds with an overhead swing of his sword, which Oberyn blocks. More and more bodies are piling on top of Arya. She can see glimpses of clashes and flailing limbs above, but nothing else. She gasps for air. Smalljon knocks Oberyn to the ground and punches him in the face multiple times. Men are dying all around Arya as she is being trampled. She grabs onto the clothes of a standing men and hoists herself up. She emerges in the center of a tightly packed group of her people and fills her lungs with air. She spots Smalljon repeatedly headbutting Oberyn in the face.

Brienne of Tarth and Arya Stark look at each other.

A horn begins to sound in the distance.


	43. Chapter 43

"What are you doing with him?" Sansa asks fearfully seeing the Bolton soldier bringing inside Rickon's dead body. But it doesn't matter. If things do not go well, by the end of the day Winterfell will be burned to the ground. And if she will burn inside it, then so be it. Rickon doesn't need to be alone in this. She will soon join him in death and her heart is very light about it.

Ramsay answered his wife with sick pleasure. "I will chop him off to pieces. The good thing about being dead is that he won't feel any pain." Then he pointed at the walls. One had six squared big holes in it "Do you see those holes I made? They represent each Stark I am going to kill. Rickon's head will be the first one to sit there. Then your siblings will follow and your bastard brother Jon Snow. I would have chosen spikes, but I believe they are obsolete already." He pulled her to him grabbing her face and making her look at the empty holes "And guess whose head is next? I will give you a hint my love. It's yours!"

"But you need an heir... how are you going to have one if I die?"

"My father, step mother, and my little brother can tell you from the dead that I don't care anymore." Sansa's eyes went wide. Did he kill them too? "The North is mine and mine alone! Your army is being destroyed outside these gates as we speak. I will have my heir when the time comes, but first I am going to enjoy this a little more." She sees the Bolton arches nock arrows, all of them aiming their bows at her. She didn't want to see that. Turning back to her husband, she tries to concentrate on him. Every moment from now is crucial.

"What happened to them?"

"My father." Ramsay says, thinking that there is no point in lying. She is dying today whatever she likes it or not. Shame for such a pretty face to close her eyes forever... he believes he will not find such a tamed and wild, kind and yet monstrous, beautiful and cunning wolf like her. He almost feels sorry for her. But it quickly passes. "Died poisoned by his enemies." She gave him a knowing look "Fine... I stabbed him in the heart. See? This is what I was talking about! You know me so well, if another place time and life, you and I could've been such an envied couple. We could rule together my lady. No matter how mad, every King needs a Queen."

"And your step mother?" She asked, but in truth, she never wanted to know.

He bit his lip and looked down, wrinkling his nose. "That... was unpleasant to watch. She died in the childbirth. In Winterfell, where you can't lie to the walls, the walls always know the best hidden things and truths, Lady Walda and her unnamed son, died being mauled to death by the Bastard's girls, on the orders of Ramsay Bolton, oh, that would be me!"

Sansa had enough, she shook her head, determined to put an end to this. "Why are you telling me all of this? And why am I still alive and breathing?"

"Oh. My love. My wife. One of us will certainly die." By the tone he was speaking it seemed like Ramsay knew something she didn't. "But. Before you or me will join our dead families, I want to know something... The day I threw in the lake that stupid locket of yours, you wouldn't stop bitching about it for a week! You seemed so heart broken about that damned thing, which you claim you had from your past lover. Yesterday when we saw each other again, I saw it around your neck." Sansa felt her breath leaving her lungs. "Now, you don't have it anymore. I honestly don't care why. But... asking around the castle, here's an interesting thing I found out. You never had past lovers before King Joffrey. Not. Even. One."

Sansa was shaking on the inside, and she tried hard to maintain her calm. "We kept it a secret. He holds no title or lands. My father and mother would have never approved of him over Joffrey, who was only a prince at that time."

"Oh really?" Ramsay raises his eye brows. "Because here's what else I thought of. Lord Eddard being the noble man that he was, he would've let you marry whoever you want if it was a marriage of true love. And your mother would've come around it at some point, because you're not the only daughter Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn have. Here's another interesting thing I've been told. The only male company you were seen always with before you left for King's Landing, were Robb Stark, Jon Snow and sometimes Reek. But we can both agree up the fact that Reek is out of this theory... so... wife. Tell me. Which one of your brothers did you fuck with? Your King? Or your bastard brother?"

* * *

A horn begins to sound in the distance.

And it gets louder and louder as it gets closer. Smalljon stops headbutting Oberyn who seizes the opportunity and tears into the skin of Smalljon's neck with his teeth, then he draws out a small knife and stabs Smalljon repeatedly. Lord Karstark looks in the direction of the sounding horn. Arya looks too. A force of cavalry appears across the battlefield carrying flags bearing a white field and a grey direwolf, the sigil of House Stark. Lord Greatjon Umber is the one leading them into the battle. The force of what remained in the Stark cavalry. Arya's eyes grow very wide, and for a moment, she can't believe her eyes when she sees them arriving. With loud cries the Stark soldiers are coming to fight for their home.

Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark sit on horseback beside the charging.

Oberyn kills Smalljon and screams. From the opposite side, Bran Stark is first to arrive on horseback from the woods. And his eyes meet with his sister's. Behind Bran, more cavalry come to aid. Jon Snow rides into the battle leading the army of wildlings with such a loud cry determined to wipe from the world anyone who supports the Boltons. The two cavalries take the Bolton shieldbearers from the rear, then circles around and knocks them all down. Wun Wun the giant remains behind to grab a nearby tree from it's roots and then he runs to the battle.

For the first time in years of pain and torture, Theon Greyjoy smiled.

Robb kicks his horse and charges. Taking out his sword, Robb and Jon reach a Bolton man in the same time and cut him down from two sides. Tormund arrives and saves Podrick by putting his dagger into the man's head. Behind him another one charges, but Brienne gets there quickly cutting the man down. Tormund turns around and when he sees Brienne his heart stops. Arya Stark hardly manages to get out of the carnage. Bran rides to her, and holding out his arm, he grabs Arya, who is covered in mud and blood and all over, and rides away from the mass of dead people. "Go to Winterfell." She tells him "Ramsay has Sansa in there! He killed Rickon!" And Bran needed to hear no more. Theon is the only one who sees them and he follows. Grey Wind and Ghost meet with Lady, Summer, and Shaggydog. And the five wolves waste no time in following Theon. The group rides inside the woods intending to take the secret passages to Winterfell.


	44. Chapter 44

**_A/N: This is a long one. It explains how Theon convinced Robb to come back to Winterfell. Sorry._ **

* * *

Theon's first destination was no longer his home. At least it was not his first destination. He betrayed the Starks, got severely punished for that, and yet the Starks were the ones who helped him when everyone else didn't because they were too busy laughing at him, at his new status, and especially at his new name. But finally the battle between Reek and Theon was over. And after a long and hard fight, filled with moments of despair and doubts of his own chance, Theon Greyjoy had won. And now it was time to repay the Starks, this time he will do the right thing... he just hoped it won't be too late for that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" A guard stopped him from entering the castle while riding "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I need to speak with King Robb!" Theon shouted urgently. He nearly killed his horse to get at the Twins so fast because every moment is crucial. Their small army will never survive Ramsay's and last time he heard the mention of Robb Stark's name, Roose Bolton told his son that 6,000 men was all he had left. Which with the 3,000 that are fighting for the North is a perfect equalization of numbers.

"Our King does not have time for you, you little shit!" the other guard told him "He has a war to plan. He doesn't have time to play."

"You don't understand the emergency my lords! His family might be killed as we speak!"

"Well, you've got some nerve to mention our King's family given their history and that they are in away and he is stuck here in the South."

"What the fuck is with this noise?" Greatjon Umber groaned coming out through the gates. "It's far too early in the morning for a whining lady!" He took a look at Theon and recognized him at once. He could hardly believe it's really Theon. Not looking so pretty as he used to, now he looks like a caged dog in freedom. Definitely his mouth stopped talking so much. Whatever happened to him, Lord Umber is happy it did. "Seven hells. What brings you here Greyjoy? Did your family reject you and you came back with your tail between your legs?"

"Lord Umber." Theon was relieved and worried. What if they shunned him away and he failed to help the Starks? "I need to speak with King Robb at once. I swear on my life, and anything else you want me to swear on, I am telling the truth."

Greatjon took a long moment analyzing Theon, before he gave nod the two guards. Theon climbed off his horse and then he was knocked down and unconscious. "Fucking liars. Never know when to give up." Lord Umber muttered dragging Theon's body into a cell.

"What should we do with him, my Lord?" One of the guards asked.

"For now, let's keep him in here until he wakes up. Then we will let King Robb decide what to do with this vile traitor."

* * *

Robb Stark was asleep while these events happened. Actually, Robb hardly slept ever since the attempt of murder at the Red Wedding. The death of Talisa and his child. Losing Sansa for good. And his siblings leaving for Winterfell under the care of Roose Bolton. Stuck at the Twins until Jon comes with an army of wildlings, Robb had a hard time accommodating with everything. He just wanted for everything to end and to go home.

 _I wonder where she is now. Is she safe? Is she well? Is she happy? How could I screw everything in just one night?_ He thought rolling in his bed to stare at the ceiling _Talisa, I am sorry for lying to you like this. I hope you understand now why I couldn't stop worrying about Sansa._

When the soft knock on his door happened, Robb was already wide awake. Raising from his bed to rest his back against the head board, Robb told the person to come in.

"I am sorry if I am disturbing. Your Grace." One guard said coming in "Good morning."

"Good morning." Robb replied with a nod of head "What is the important matter for this day that couldn't wait until noon?" His time at the Twins made him a bit grumpier. Everyone waved it off as his way to say he misses his family, the one he send back to Winterfell. Not the one he had lost.

"You have to see this to believe it, Your Grace."

* * *

A bucket of cold water was splashed on his face, then Theon woke up. He found he was in chains and back in a cell. Though this one is much better than Ramsay's he still got frightened being in one again. Looking around he saw before his eyes two guards, Lord Greatjon Umber, Brynden Tully, Edmure Tully... and Robb Stark. The Young Wolf. It's been so long since they've seen each other...

"What are you doing here?" Robb's tone is unexpectedly cold. Theon heard him using it before, but when he talked to Theon it reached another level.

"I came to speak with you."

"After everything that you have done?" Robb brows furrow, and he feels insulted "After betraying my house and my cause?" his voice rises with every question and becomes more violent "Taking my home after I tried so hard to make you feel like it's yours?! Did you take part in the wedding too?"

"Listen to me, please-"

"Why should I?"

"Because your family needs you!" He shouts, desperation clear in his voice.

Lord Edmure interrupted "King Robb's family is safe back in Winterfell. The home which you took from them! The home which was taken back by Roose Bolton from you. My nephew is right, why should we even bother listening to you when we know all you tell is a lie?"

Theon began to cry. "You don't know what he did... His son Ramsay Bolton is a sadist as you've never seen before. He starved me. Flayed me. Whipped me. Cut off some of my fingers and toes... he... he castrated me and renamed me Reek. The Boltons betrayed the Starks more than I did. They planned with Walder Frey and Tywin Lannister to have Robb murdered and his army destroyed. As a reward, the Boltons would be given the North." he repeats exactly what he heard his master saying, leaving behind no detail. All he needs is to convince them to come back to Winterfell to save four of the remaining six Starks.

Lord Greatjon Umber stepped forward and he check over Theon. First he took off his gloves and saw the missing fingers, then his boots and saw the missing toes. Lastly, he partially took off Theon's pants before quickly putting them back. He stepped away with a disgusted feeling in the stomach. "On this part he's telling the truth, Your Grace. Though I can't comprehend how his torture has anything to do with your family. If anything at all we should thank the Boltons for putting this cunt to his place."

"When was the last time you heard from them?" Theon spoke directly to Robb "A hand written letter from any of your siblings with their signature?" Robb looked down and breathed sharply. All the letters he had involving his siblings were from Roose and only Roose.

"Assuming we believe you're telling the truth." The Blackfish spoke "Why would Roose Bolton and his bastard son even think of keeping alive in Winterfell their biggest enemies?"

"He... he made a pact... Rickon, Bran, and Arya can stay in Winterfell. Roose promised they would never be harmed or killed by any of his men or family. As long... as long as Lady Sansa accepted to marry his bastard son and give him all the rights of holding Winterfell."

When Robb heard Theon mentioning her name, he almost had a heart failure. Instead he managed to keep him calm and look collected on the outside, while he was burning on the inside. "My sister is not there. No one knows where she is." he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes, she is." Theon cried "Robb, listen to me please. It's all I ask from you!" seeing he had no choice but to tell the entire truth, he began to ramble "After King Joffrey's murder attempt, Sansa fled King's Landing with the help of Oberyn Martell, the Prince of Dorne. Whom she befriended quickly. He took her to Dorne and then arranged for his daughters to travel with her until they reached the Twins. On the night of your uncle's wedding, she fled again and she reached the North. Ramsay and I were the ones who found her. First she made sure that her younger brothers and sister were safe and out of Winterfell. Not too long after, we escaped too. They spoke with some houses who still hold hope in the Stark legacy and with Prince Oberyn's help they raised a small army. A little over 3,000 thousand men. But it's not enough to take Winterfell back because Ramsay has 8,000 men!"

"Why did they raise an army?" Edmure asked holding his arms crossed to his chest "And didn't discuss first?"

"Ramsay Bolton is a sadist with no limits. You can't talk to him. To fight him is the only answer, but he has the numbers and Winterfell. By now I am sure he killed his father and step mother to have full power of the North."

Robb addressed him again "You said something about a wedding between my sister and Roose's bastard son. Why would it occur if my siblings will flee anyway? Sansa is not stupid!"

The last living son of Baelon Greyjoy gulped. Knowing what Robb and Sansa really are, or were, how could he tell what happened in the wedding night without crushing the King in the North? "They needed time to come up with a plan. She convinced Ramsay to send Bran and Rickon away, and Arya left in the wedding's day. Sansa remained behind to give them time to speak with any possible allies and gather the army."

"And how did you escape Greyjoy?" Lord Umber asked him not too kindly "Did you remember to say 'please' when you asked this Ramsay Bolton if you can leave with Lady Sansa? Your Grace, I don't know about you, but personally, I don't believe him. I think he makes it all up."

"I admit I did not want to escape at first. Sansa begged me to help her leave, but I was far too scared of Ramsay. I thought she will be too after what he did to her, but she wasn't. She was determined to run away from him and kill him. Stannis Baratheon tried to take Winterfell, but Ramsay's army destroyed his. While he was at fight, Sansa tried to leave. Myranda, one of his bedwarmers, had an arrow pointed at her. I pushed Myranda into the wall and caused the arrow to miss Sansa, then I killed her with a kitchen knife I stole. Just as Ramsay came back we managed to escape. She told me everything I told you now. And then I asked her if I can leave because I wanted to go home. But I thought it's better if I come here first and warn you!"

"What do you mean by 'after what he did to her'?" Brynden inquired "Are you suggesting that the bastard dared to hurt my great niece?"

"Please don't make me talk about it... it hurts too much." the man in chains says shaking his head.

"And how can we believe you if you don't want to tell us?" Edmure questioned

"Tell us what he did to her." It wad a direct order from the King in The North. If he was feeling calm, now he's not. He angry. And Theon considers that if Robb knows the truth then it will motivate him to go to Winterfell.

"At first he was nice to her." He muttered in a low voice, and looked at the ground. "You would've never thought that he can be so cruel. There was one old woman whom he killed because she was kind to Sansa and did not support the Boltons. He told Sansa that if she ever betrays him he will do to her far worse than that. When the wedding night came... he-he" salty tears made their way in his eyes just by remembering. "He made me stay and watch him abusing her. He... he made fun of her s-scars. Telling her he had never seen such atrocity before and that if he knew, he would've married her sister. He called her scars ugly beyond words and asked her how can she have such a pretty face and such an ugly body. A-and then he raped her."

"Enough, Greyjoy!" Lord Umber told him, but Theon was far too caught to stop now.

"He raped her the next night too. And the following one, and so on. He kept forcing himself on her, he kept hitting her, abusing her. One time he told me to get her a gown and tell her to dress it then to meet him outside. It was snowing. And when they met outside, he took off her cloak. Showed everyone present there her scars and let her freeze, because the dress had the back bared. He paraded her around like a trophy and at night he kept being the monster that he is. One night-"

"Enough already!" Robb's voice roared through the whole room. "Not only you betrayed me and my house. But you dare to bring my sister's name into the dirt with those lies and I will not accept it!"

"I _swear_ I am telling the truth."

"Then _prove_ it!"

"She tormented him as well. Always talking about a past lover, but never mentioning his name." It was his last resource to convince Robb. If this won't, then nothing will. "And she had something from him to remember their love." Robb's eyes grow wide. "A silver locket with a head of direwolf craved on the back. To honor her family. When Ramsay saw it, he took her to the lake in the Godswood by the Weirwood tree and told her to throw it because the past does not matter anymore and that he is her present and her future. And she should think only about him and not another man. Seeing her hesitating to do so, he snatched the locket from her hands and threw it himself."

Robb was breathing hard. And he was silent. The others tried to speak with him, but he wouldn't listen to any of them. Only one thought was inside his head _'Did he tell? Did he tell about the incest?'_ His mouth was open, but no words were coming out. That until the faintest whisper filled the silent room "Take his head off." He can't live while knowing about the incest. Who knows whom will he tell more if I let him go now?

Theon's eyes widened in horror and he cried more "What? No! Robb! Please! Don't! You have to believe me!"

The Gods were kind this time and chose to spare Theon's life. A third guard came in bringing along two letters for Robb. He read them both and told his men to let go of Theon. And he read the first letter loudly, which announced Lord Bolton's death being poisoned by his enemies. The other one he didn't read out loud. It was from his brother Jon. Short and straight to the point. _Bran came to the Wall. Too many things to explain. We don't have enough time. Gather your army and go to Winterfell. Our family needs us._

Robb turned to look at Theon. "He's telling the truth. He... he's telling the truth. We have to hurry back to Winterfell!" he turned to the Blackfish "How many men from the Riverlands do you have? Still 6,000?" the Blackfish gave a nod. "Good. Gather them all. Uncle Edmure gather ours. Lord Umber, Theon... will you help me slaughter every Bolton that is in my army?"

Theon gave a nod, and Lord Umber grinned. "Gladly, Your Grace."

In a very short time. Maybe it's a record. All the Boltons were killed with cold blood, Brynden and Edmure Tully had gathered the 10,000 remaining men. And Theon was given a new horse and the honor to sit beside Robb. The Twins were now an empty castle as the Northerners marched to save their home, planning to meet with Jon and the Wildlings at Winterfell.

Robb took the silver locket he had around his neck and kissed it briefly before putting it back in his shirt. "I'm coming, my love." He muttered kicking his horse "I'm coming."


	45. Chapter 45

"Our army is gone!" A Bolton archer shouted and Ramsay wanted to kill him on spot if he had his bow with him.

"What are you talking about?"

_They won..._ Sansa thought happily and yet confused a little.

"Two more armies arrived!" The archer replied. "In one I see wildlings... and Ned Stark's bastard, Jon Snow!" Sansa escaped a breath of relief and could not hold back her smile. "In the other, I see them carrying sigils of the North! Most them are sigils of House Stark! And I see Reek with Robb Stark!" . _.. Robb?... Theon brought Robb to the battle?_ Now she could not hold back her tears and neither did she want to. Clapping her palms together silently, with laced fingers, she began to pray.

* * *

Arya had lost control over herself in the battle. And she was ready to do it again a second time to avenge Rickon's death. "Was that your super secret mission? To bring Jon home?"

"Yes." Bran replied as their rode inside the tunnel which served as exit and entrance to the hidden passages of Winterfell. "I had a vision of you losing the battle. Ramsay has 8,000 men and you had 3,000. Then I had a vision of Theon speaking to Robb at the Twins, and that he will come home! So I went to the Wall to bring Jon and the army of wildlings too!" He pulled on the reins and the horse stopped galloping. Everything became silent. "But I didn't see anything about Rickon." Bran said getting down of the horse and taking a bow. Arya got down too and took Needle out again. "Let's murder our brother's killer!"

"Hang in there!" A voice shouted from the darkness. And Gendry came from the shadows. He raised an eye brow when he saw Arya, barely could be recognized by the face, and almost fainted when he saw the crippled boy standing on his own legs.

"How are you still alive?" Arya muttered "I thought Ramsay killed you!"

"He kept me and Rickon in the dungeons. After he took your brother he left me and said he will come back later." Gendry said "One of the hounds was let inside my cell to eat me, to make fun of me, I don't know which one. But I stayed alive, because I didn't move from the bars of the cell and when the hound jumped to bite me, I moved away in time and the hound ended up biting the guard's ass. I took the keys and escaped. Then I took a quick look of what's going on inside Winterfell. Every archer Ramsay has is pointing an arrow at your sister! If we show up, she dies. We need to come up with a better plan!" A barking sound was heard in the distance. The three turned to see the Ramsay's hound, the one Gendry just escaped from, coming at them. And an arrow was put in the hound's head. She fell down in painful cries, spilling out blood like a river. Arya turned to Bran who put his bow down after the perfect shot.

She had never seen him so ice cold before. "I am not going to die until my brother's death is paid back twice." Before she could reply, her brother's eyes turned completely white and he fell to the ground. Arya continued to slap him lightly, call his name, and shake him until he woke up. The look in his eyes changed. If he was ice cold before, now he's scared to death. "We have to hurry!"

"No, we have to come up with a plan!"

"We'll do that when we get there." Bran told her "Our sister _needs_ us." Arya looked at Gendry, who shrugged, and both followed Bran.

* * *

Ramsay ran up the catwalks to see for himself if this is true. One moment he had all the winning cards and now he's about to lose almost everything! What's outside the gates is terrifying. So many Stark fighters over the Bolton ones, this can't even be called a battle anymore! "Damn you Reek." Ramsay muttered under his breath "Should've killed him long ago along with the Stark bitches!" Then he walks back down. "Bar the gates!" He orders "They still don't have enough men for a siege. All we have to do is wait. Go and block the secret passages! Make sure every entrance is blocked!" Turning to Sansa he says with venom in his eyes "Your lover and your brother came to rescue you."

"You take on one of us, you take on all of us." Sansa replied, making a hidden gesture with her hand when she sees something moving in the shadows. "It's just as you said Ramsay... if given another time and life... maybe we could've worked out."

The five direwolves come out of the shadows from five different parts. Grey Wind and Lady come at Sansa and cover her body from the arrows, taking them themselves, while Ghost, Summer, and Shaggydog ran upon the catwalks distracting the archers as Bran, Arya and Gendry came out the shadows, shooting them. Sansa closed her and smiled. It was finally over... or so she thought. Her eyes opened again she felt a cold metal against her neck. "If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention." and just when he began to press again, an arrow flew right past his ear. Ramsay grabbed his ear in pain, dropped the weapon, and his grip on his wife loosened just enough to let her go.

Theon had a second arrow ready for Ramsay. "Step away from her."

Sansa ran to her siblings, and she hugged Bran. With tears in her eyes she told them to bring Rickon's body to the crypts. Ramsay heard that and despite his pain he smiled because he knew what will happen next. Not everything was lost.

"Let them leave." He told an archer who was sitting next to him "She doesn't have much longer anyway."

The direwolves ran back inside along with Sansa and Arya, as Gendry and Bran took Rickon's body. Theon remained behind because he heard what Ramsay said. And he turned to face his tormentor. "What did you say?" Ramsay smiled. And a big thud was heard on the gates.

* * *

The three Starks sat in the crypts beside their dead little brother in silence. Gendry took Theon's horse to lead some of the Stark army inside through the tunnels. Sansa had a far away, but a despising look on her face. It was so unfair for things to end like this!

"I'm sorry." Bran muttered shaking "I'm sorry." Tears bringing up in his eyes, knowing he could've avoided this if he was faster and smarter "I'm so sorry." He darted from his place right into his sister's arms.

"This is not your fault. We all have to die at some point." She replied soothingly "Some of us faster than the others."

When they pulled away, they saw Arya a little confused. When Sansa lifted the sleeves of her dress she finally understood.

* * *

Wun Wun managed to break down the gates of Winterfell with his impressive force. And helped by the many Stark archers he didn't die from the Bolton arrows, but he was severely injured. Robb and Jon rode inside their home, disgusted at first to see their sigils taken off, getting off their horses, the boys finally met Ramsay. The very few remaining Bolton men all had their bows pointed at the Stark soldiers.

"Give up." Jon Snow told him "It's over."

"Oh, but this is far from being over." Ramsay chuckled "Bastard."

Theon felt a thug and Arya pulled him to her. "Go to the crypts. Sansa wants to talk to you. Move, now!" He knew. And she knew too. He hurried back inside. Arya never felt more in rage than she did now. Grabbing a small stone, she threw it at Ramsay's head. She ran up to him and grabbing a bigger one, she kicked him in the stomach, throwing him into the ground. Covered in mud, and blood, her brothers barely recognized her.

"You." Arya growled like a beast. And she began to smash the rock against his head over and over again, and faster, letting out angry shouts as a wolf in a full moon. Forgetting about the pain Ramsay found the power to smile and laugh. And Arya hit him even harder, close to break his head. She stopped when she saw Bran stepping up beside her. And with still a wild look in her eyes she let go of the passed out bastard. Then she looked at her brothers, and Oberyn noticed that all the anger was gone and replaced by sadness and sorrow. She turned her back on them and walked away.

Arya Stark ran deep into the Godswood, she stopped near the Weirwood tree, until she couldn't use her legs anymore. She let out something that sounded a lot like a sob and she fell down. Hearing movement behind her, Arya saw Lady destroyed with grief. The wolf walked up to her and Arya hugged her around the neck, burying her face into the fur. The girl's deep breaths began to turn to painful cries.

* * *

Theon got into the crypts with shaky loud steps. _They won. Everything will be alright from now. The Starks are reunited_. It is what he kept telling himself. _The North is theirs again._ Then why this feeling that it is still not over yet keeps nagging him continuously? She was alone. Sitting beside Rickon's dead body.

"It's over." He says "Ramsay can't hurt us anymore." He swallowed nervously "Your brothers saved us." Sansa barely stands up, she motions for him to get closer and they embrace. She releases the hug and smiles at Theon with gratitude. Suddenly, blood begins to trickle out her nose.

"Sansa?"

"Theon listen to me very carefully because I don't have much." She says and tears also start falling from her eyes "Tell... Tell Bran I am sorry, but I can't teach him everything I learned about politics anymore. T-tell Arya that... she can always find someone else to bicker and fight with like we did. It will hold no difference." She sobs hard and begins to tremble "I want you to know Theon that we forgave you, you will always be a part of our family despite all that happened. We forgave you. All of us."

The bleeding gets worse.

"Sansa?!" He is not sure which one of them shakes harder, him or her. Theon in vain screams for help because mostly likely everyone is up celebrating the Boltons' defeat. He panics more, but she weakly shakes her head.

"Tell Jon how sorry I am for being such a bitch to him all these years." She cried "A-And tell Robb I will always love him. Tell him how proud I am to be his sister. Tell all of them that I am happy. I am happy with Rickon... and we'll always watch over them with our father and mother. And we want them to be happy too." Her head turns to Rickon's body and she holds out her hand. "I... I want to hold his hand. I want him to know despite being the youngest we never forgot about him. And... and I love him just as much as I love Bran, Arya, and Jon. I'm coming my little wolf... wait for me... a little more."

Sansa collapses in Theon's arms, blood streaming down her face, as fingers laced with Rickon's.

"Sansa?! Sansa! SANSA!" Theon screamed in despair and agony, but Sansa Stark had already given her last breath.

And the people were about to understand soon enough why the wolves of Winterfell began to howl with grief.


	46. Chapter 46

The Bolton flags fall away from the walls of Winterfell and are replaced by Stark flags. And the people in North would celebrate. If the loss wasn't so heart breaking.

* * *

"She was poisoned... and he was pierced by an arrow through the heart. That's all I can tell for now." Melisandre said examining the bodies. One that belonged to a girl with red haired named Sansa Stark, and one that belonged to a young boy, Rickon Stark. The ones present in the room were remaining Starks, the bastard, and the red woman.

"Those who were present to the battle could say the same." Arya replied bitterly.

"Can you do anything to help them?" Jon asked her "You brought me back. Surely you can do it again with my brother and sister."

"It's not that simple..." the red woman muttered.

Arya scoffed "Of course it's not. What do you want? Our lands? Our castle? To be called the Red Queen? All of them together?"

"Stop it."

She turned sharply to her younger brother "No!" She yelled at him "I don't want to stop this! Here we are like a sick pair of lost puppies mourning over our loss, and there she is." She turned to the red woman "The one with the impassive look who can't wait to take advantage of us!" Arya grabbed Bran by his shoulders and never in his life had he seen her so broken and desperate. "You... you are standing on your legs right because of Sansa! I. Was. There. Rickon was running to me and I tried to catch him, but I failed! Then Ramsay poisoned Sansa right under our noses, and so obvious it makes me want to go outside and commit suicide, and we failed her too!"

"We have Winterfell back." Bran replied softly his hands touching hers "It's what they wanted."

"But for the price we paid, it's not worth it." Breaking away from him, she walked out of the room.

Bran looked once more at the dead bodies before taking a deep breathing and he walked out too. Lady Melisandre asked for a word alone with Jon Snow, but he was uncertain. Robb had been sitting there in silence for hours, eyes locked on Sansa and Rickon. He did not move. He did not eat. He did not sleep. Jon nodded and both left Robb alone in the room. But he told Melisandre they will have to talk about this later. Going back, he hid behind a wall and listened to what Robb was saying.

"I... I don't know what kind of trick you two are pulling on us. But it has to stop." His low made a small echo. "I know you're there Jon... I can see your shadow..." Jon stepped out "Do you think I'm going mad?"

"We are in this together." Jon replied, going beside his brother. "They were my siblings just as much as they were yours. And when I went beyond the Wall, I met this red headed wildling. She was nothing I ever wanted on a woman and that's what made me fall in love with her. She died in my arms during the battle at Castle Black... so... I know what you're going through." seeing Robb's incredulous look, he couldn't help but ask. "What?"

"...Are you saying you're not a virgin anymore?"

Jon opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Giving his brother a dirty look, he left with his head high. And then he chuckled to himself. Maybe not all the hope is lost.

* * *

Arya walked around Winterfell for a while, the Northern lords bowing their heads before her, calling her 'my lady' and showing respect. By now everyone knows about the price the Starks paid to win back their home. She reaches the Godswood and collapses in grief by one of the trees sobbing. "You told me to take it as a challenge." It was Brienne who followed her. "I failed them both..." and her hand went to her mouth to muffle her cries.

"You did not fail them. If anything, you made them proud." Brienne told her on a strict tone "Because they wanted nothing more than to have their home back."

"But did they want to die?" Arya cried "Because I am sure they didn't want that! Sansa did not want to die! Rickon did not want to die! And they are both dead!"

"Yes... they are gone. No one can hurt them now. It's the gods who had given us this life and only the gods can take it back."

The Stark girl shook her head. "No. This... this is all my fault... Sansa warned me. She warned me not to fall in Ramsay's traps and that's exactly what I did! He... he was so close to me, if I was faster I could've saved him! And she... she was poisoned and I didn't know until she lifted the sleeve of her dress and show me her ran turning because the blood wouldn't flow... and she told me Ramsay kissed her. And that's when he put the poison inside her... What am I going to do now?"

"Be there for your brothers." Brienne replied "It may not be much but Lord Rickon and Lady Sansa adored their family. Don't change that. Don't go on separate roads again... make them proud by keeping the family together."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't bring them back?"

Melisandre sighed and tried to explain herself once more to Jon Snow "I do only what the Lord of Light wants me to do. I have power only as much as he wants me to have... he brought you back for a reason... but it turns out he turned his back to your siblings." her hand ran over his cheek over his distressed face. "I'm so sorry for your loss." and then she walked away just as Bran came running in. Up to this day Jon has a problem in adapting with the idea of his crippled younger brother being grown up and not a cripple anymore.

"We have a situation..."

"What is it?"

"Winter is coming Jon. It's almost here... the people are afraid. Now that Rickon and Sansa are dead, they might come back as Wights... and the people insist to burn the bodies."

* * *

After a long and tiring travel, with hard sacrifices, with her clothes mostly ripped, and almost frozen to death, Margaery Tyrell finally found herself before the gates Winterfell.

* * *

Ramsay is tied to a chair inside the kennel gates. He is mangled and bleeding. He groans and coughs, then raises his head to see bodies of dead hounds. The Bastard's girl, or what remained of them, are spread around the kennel. Theon Greyjoy is standing outside the gate. Ramsay smiles mocking showing his blood covered teeth. "Ah. Reek. Hello, Reek." he talks as if he still has power of Theon's alternate ego. "Is this where I'll be staying now? No. Our time together is about to come to an end. That's all right. You can't kill me. I'm part of you now. How's my wife by the way? Why didn't she come to see me too? I miss her..."

"Why did you kill her?" Theon asked his tone being colder than the air the kennels.

"We are man and wife." The bastard replies "If I die, I deserve to choose if I take her to the grave with me. I feel sad Reek... I wasn't there to watch the Starks' expression when they saw their sister dead too."

"Your words will disappear. Your house will disappear. Your name will disappear. All memory of you will disappear. And my name is not Reek... it's Theon. Theon Greyjoy." many growls are heard. And Grey Wind, Lady, Summer, Shaggydog, and Ghost filter out into the kennel. "The direwolves feasted on the flesh of your hounds... They're loyal. And you killed two of their masters. We haven't fed them in a while... and now they're starving."

"You wouldn't dare." Ramsay spits out. "Reek!"

"Not Reek. Theon."

The direwolves growl loudly and they approach Ramsay from the front, and the back, circling, and sniffing. Lady bites Ramsay's face and Ramsay screams. The others converge on Ramsay and begin tearing him apart like they did with the hounds. Theon turns as though he might leave, but lingers for a moment to watch. Theon turns and walks away, then he smiles.


	47. Chapter 47

"There is no other way we can put this... so we'll tell you straight... we need to burn the bodies."

"What?!" Arya's voice filled the silent room. Jon and Bran expected this reaction from their sister, but it was their quiet brother they were more worried about. It is like he became someone else over the night.

"No." He said suddenly.

Jon tried again. "Robb... Lady Melisandre said there is nothing she can do to bring them back. We have to burn them before the White Walkers come. I fought them beyond the Wall! Every dead they touch, comes back alive as their loyal slave and can't be destroyed unless they are set on fire.."

"No!" He replied more sternly than the first time "End of discussion!"

"Come in." Bran said when he heard a knock on the door. And Edmure Tully entered the room.

"Your Grace. My lord. My lady." He acknowledged the people in the room. "I apologize for any disturbing I created. But we have a situation. A lady who says she is Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and sustains she is a friend of Lady Sansa. Her name is Margaery of House Tyrell."

"Alright. Where is she?" Jon asked, the only one willing to talk beside Bran.

"She in a room. We put her to rest, she was in a very bad condition. We gave her furs and a hot soup to warm her up, but I am afraid we can't find out what happened to her until she wakes up... our first assumption is that she ran away."

Arya snorted "Who wouldn't run away from Joffrey?"

"Come to me when she wakes up." King Robb says "If you need me for anything else I will be in my room." He was tired and he wanted to sleep. No. He _needed_ to sleep. But when he got there and changed his clothes, he found no matter how tired he was, he could not fall asleep. Sitting up in his bed, his head was dizzy. Then he heard weird noises coming from outside. Opening the windows, his eyes grew wide in horror, and he ran out in the snow. But he had no idea when the evening turned to a cold morning so fast.

"What are you doing?!" He bellowed. The bodies of his brother and sister laid out in the middle while the people surrounded them in a circle. Jon and Bran were holding two torches on fire, and Arya was nowhere to be seen. The wolves were howling and screaming. Robb felt his heart racing and his breath quickening. Jon gave him an apologetic look, and Bran an impassive one. "I'm sorry Robb." The bastard of Winterfell tells him "We have to." And just when Robb thought he had seen Sansa's hand twitching, the fire touched the wood lightening it up in a mass of fire. Three lords were needed to hold Robb back so he wouldn't run in the fire himself. He was sure he had seen Sansa move! But then the flames covered her and Rickon... And Robb's scream was louder than the howls.

He woke up from his nightmare screaming. Jon almost broke the door from its hinges when he heard that scream, but Robb pushed past him and ran into the crypts with the speed of a direwolf. He reached his dead siblings in such a short time, the other dead Starks barely saw him, but they definitely heard him. He let out a long breath of relief and his back hit the stone wall.

By the time Jon found him, his back already slid down on the wall and his butt hit the cold floor.

"I... was dreaming... and she... she was alive." He was panting as if he was a fat guy who finished a medium race. "I saw her moving! But then you burned her!" He turned to his brother. "She was moving, I saw it and I was too late. _Again_!"

"None of this is your fault." Jon replied softly "None of this is true..." then his usual calm and collected voice began to rise with each sentence he spoke until it turned to an echoed shout around the crypts. "None of this is true, because she is dead. He is dead! They are both dead! And they are not coming back!" When Jon heard a small sniff which turned too quickly to a sob, he melted. And he went to sit next to his brother.

Robb looked into his eyes with tears falling from his own, and only now Jon notices how much Robb has been suffering in silence. Because Robb's eye color is blue. And when a person cries, their eyes usually turn to red. And Jon could not tell which one of them was Robb's eye color anymore. "I love her so much..." he whispered sobbing, shoulders shaking with every word. "Six years... six fucking years we've been apart. Because we were too stubborn to admit our true feelings. Six years I have been fighting to win her back... When I heard what that cunt did to her I understood I was too late." He took a moment to wipe his tears with the sleeves of his cotton shirt "And I tried even harder to win her back. Only to find out I screwed it up again and made her run away from me... she ended up here... in this maniac's grip and I was too fucking late to save her..."

"Robb-"

"And you know what's the worst part?" Actually Jon is happy his brother cut him off, because he had no idea what to say. "The worst part is that I _know_!" He turned to Jon and for the first time showed his true colors as a broken man. "I know she is dead! I know. I know. I know!" He repeated those words and Jon thought he was becoming more and more mournful with each repeat. He paused. "And yet every night I stay awake, waiting for her to join me in our bed."

The soft cry made them both turn their heads. And for the first time Jon noticed the sleeping wolves. Shaggydog in the shadows, and Lady at Sansa's head, close by the black wolf. In the light of the torch a small bird made its appearance. The same bird which this morning was as big as a dragon, flying above Winterfell, singing in a way no one had never heard before; a stricken lament of terrible beauty. Now the size of a kitten, stepping out in the fire's light. Jon held out his hand and the Phoenix bird jumped on his palm.

"Hello there." he whispered, gently stroking Flame's feathers "How did you end up here?"

"I don't know." Robb responded to Jon, walking over too, his finger tips touching the burning fire on Flame's tail "Everytime someone gets it out, it comes back. Can't blame the poor thing, I don't want to leave this place either. Listen, there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while..."

"What is it?" Jon turns his full attention on his brother, and the bird jumps from his palms, flies a little in the air, and lands on his right shoulder.

"There is no other way I can put this... so I'll tell you straight... I want to leave."

Flame flew from Jon's shoulder, her loud cry echoing in the crypts.


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning, the discussion was retaken. Theon felt like a lighting struck him, Arya took it as a joke, Bran pretended he heard nothing. "I'm meaning it." Robb said again "I'm leaving. I don't know when or where. I just... want to leave this place."

His sister smashed her fist against the table, and her insides were exploding, but on the outside she maintained a calm vibe. "You. Can't. Leave. Us." each word had a dark tone in it. A threat almost.

Robb shook his head. "Don't expect me to be here when you burn my brother and sister. Don't expect me to come back too soon after that. You're asking for far too much from me."

"And the lands? The people? The army?" Bran asked him, trying to put some sense in Robb's shattered mind "Who will lead them? Robb, we are all grief stricken, but we don't run away from our responsibilities. You are the _King_ in The North, not some common lord!" sometimes he felt like _he_ was the eldest of his siblings. And he didn't like it. Because he wants to be forever young.

"You will be my successor, whatever you like it or not. But not until you will be ready. Perhaps after a couple of years spend in training or more." his brother replied "Until then I leave everything to Jon. He is the new King!" pause "I am done here... for real. And for good. I'll start packing, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." Robb left his siblings at the break fast table with sorrow taste in their mouths. They looked at each other, both wondering about the same thing. _What will we do now?_

* * *

"Robb! Wait!" a voice calls and the King sees Theon, who ran after him. "W-Why are you doing this?"

The Stark boy looks away. Sure, Theon made up for his mistakes. But that doesn't mean the betrayal is not fresh or still there. How could he trust Theon Greyjoy ever again? "You are between the very few people who know the real reason." he mutters "I can't stay here while she roots down there. I can't stay in the place where people will spread my brother's ashes to honor his memory."

"But... where will you be going?"

Robb answers truthfully. "I don't know. Somewhere far... that's for sure. Somewhere I can keep grieving like I should be right now, without any judgement. And I want to be alone. I don't want to marry or to have children anymore... not if I know I will never love their mothers they way they should be loved."

Greyjoy pleads with him. "Take me with you!" He didn't want to go home anymore. His home is in the North, with the Starks, at Winterfell! And he also doesn't want to be without Robb. Nothing will be the same if Robb leaves. And he had not yet forgiven himself for betraying his King. In his head he knows that he was forgiven, but in his heart he knows he will never be the same with them. And they will never be the same with him.

"No... stay here. And take of Grey Wind."

Theon's eyes widened. "You're not taking Grey Wind with you?"

"No... he's far too happy to be back home, with his siblings, and with his love. Just because my love story didn't work out doesn't mean I have to ruin his...

"So... this is how it ends?"

Robb nodded. "I'm afraid so." patting Theon's shoulder, he left to speak with Brienne and tell her she is free of any service towards Lady Sansa. And he can't believe he is willing to do that too, but he will speak to Oberyn Martell also. He wants to know more about how the battle went and to ask for his advice. To be sure he's doing the right thing, he needs an opinion from outside.

* * *

"I met Lady Sansa in King's Landing when she was still betrothed to King Joffrey." Bran handed her a coup of hot tea. Margaery was wrapped in furs and she found she liked its warmness. When she woke up, a hand maiden went out of the room and soon two men entered, a boy, and a girl. Until they told her their last name, she didn't realise they were Sansa's brothers and sister. She looked nothing like them except a few facial traits here and there.

"Were you close with her?"

Margaery smiled at Jon. "Very." She had to say, those Starks were a breathtaking sight. The bastard and the King in The North, which she couldn't tell who is who, were both extremely good looking. The young boy will definitely be a nice catch when he grows up a little more. And even the girl, in all her coldness, had her hidden charm, something that attracts you to her. Margaery wanted to know first which brother was Sansa's lover, because her eyes were settled on the black haired one, but she didn't want to fight for something she knew she could never win over. "She spoke to me about all of you..."

"Why did you run away? Being Queen of seven kingdoms is too hard or boring?"

"No... not from that particular reason." Margaery smiled at Arya, but she didn't return the gesture "I ran away because King Joffrey murdered my brother. Every night ever since our wedding he has been forcing himself on me. And with time passing, seeing I am not carrying his child, or any child at all, he became more rough and violent. During a sparring session, my brother, Loras was seized by Lancel Lannister and the Faith Militant. Lancel told him that he has broken the Laws of Gods and Men. I deduced that my brother's arrest was partly Cersei's doing in order to undermine me, the new Queen. When I was asked to testify, I backed my brother up. The High Sparrow then called forth a surprise witness, one whom I know not his name, who on Cersei's instructions quickly exposed our lies. Joffrey told the guards to throw me in the dungeons and cut my brother's head off before my eyes."

"How did you get away?" Jon asks

"I... Prince Tommen, the King's youngest brother, and their sister Myrcella, whom has been brought back from Dorne recently, helped me escape. They gave me some money and a horse. And I came in the North hoping to find my solace and ask Sansa for help. Under no circumstances I want to return to King's Landing... I just never expected to hear of her death... and your brother. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Robb was silent through the whole talk.

* * *

If there was one thing Oberyn will never get tired of, is watching Lady Brienne getting flirtatious looks from the wildling with the red beard. The way she cringes whenever he is around, the way she gets awkward from his intense watching, the way she always tries to run away from his, but he never gets the message and keep trying. One time he almost choked to death from laughing so much and so hard. Tormund, if that's the wildling's name, brought Brienne a bouquet of flowers. Without knowing they are poisoned. Needless to say, the next day Brienne did not presented herself at duty, because her body was full of rashes.

And the way Tormund call her 'Brienne of Turth' instead of 'Brienne of Tarth' will always make him laugh even in his bad days.

Walking down into the crypts, with a lighten up torch, Oberyn found he could use a laugh now. Everything about this place is dead or depressive to death. Stopping right where the fresh dead bodies laid, he took a moment. Lady Sansa was stunningly beautiful, even if she was dead only for three days. The day after tomorrow will be day her beauty will burn away. At least she was peaceful. The look on her face was neither sad, nor happy. He could not say the same about the boy though. He looked like he died in much pain.

Putting the torch in a holder, Oberyn went to Sansa. Her direwolf, Lady, did not leave her side at all, neither the other one. He was impressed by their loyalty. Bending down, his lips pecked her cold dead ones, and his hand touched her red hair one last time. "Your brother came to speak with me." he whispered as if the dead could hear him. "And we formed an alliance. After he leaves, Jon Snow will unite his Northern army with the one from Riverrun. I will be leaving too... soon... I'm going back to Dorne. And I will bring my entire army and unite it with your brother's. It's time for the Lannisters to pay for what they did. You will be avenged my sweet wolf. You have my word."

Turning his head to see where the noise came from, Flame made its appearance. Oberyn walked over and kneeled, the back of his hand touching the stoned floor, as the bird climbed up. "You shouldn't be here little one. How did you even get in here? You don't want to tell me? Fine..." taking the bird with him, Oberyn left the crypts.


	49. Chapter 49

The 'soon' turned out to be the next day. "Prince Oberyn... we can't thank you enough for helping us." Jon Snow told him "If it weren't for your help, then the North would still be in the enemies' hands and all of our siblings would be dead." He didn't want to think how it would be if he lost Bran and Arya too. Rickon and Sansa were already more than enough. "We will be forever in debt."

"The debt will be paid when we go to King's Landing." Oberyn replied "I will bring my ships and army. Be ready for another war when I come back." He looked at all of them, Robb especially "Your brother and sister's death will be revenged, you have my word. We'll see each other again in seven days. Your Grace." Oberyn kicked his horse and the remaining Dornish people left Winterfell. Jon turned to his siblings. Ever since the battle, you would not see them alone. Wherever they went, they went together. And if they were not together, then they were certainly in pairs.

"If I may have a word with you. Your Grace." Brienne approached Robb "When we spoke the other day you told me I am free of any services towards your House." She paused to see if he wants to say something "But I wish to continue serving your House, my loyalty stands with you, for now and forever."

Robb gave her a nod. "Very well then. You may stay, but with the promise you will watch over Bran and Arya."

"I give you my word, Your Grace."

* * *

A little later, King Robb and Queen Margaery were taking a walk around the court. He told her about the castle's history, the Kings in The North, and he spoke a lot about his Lord father and his Lady mother. It was something nice to do to take his mind of the siblings he lost. He insisted to wait those five days pathetically hoping a miracle will happen. Waking up alone in his bed made him understand that miracles don't exist. Jon was just a happy case. He was just a depressed man.

And in return, she told him about her family, Highgarden, and how she ended up marrying King Joffrey. Robb had to admit she was an intelligent woman, and not to mention very beautiful. From head to toe. He heard stories about her when she was still married to Renly Baratheon, but the stories heard can not match the seeing eyes. And in the eyes of the Queen, the King was not any lower. Well shaped body, noble, good looking, with manners, smart and admirable. Not to mention that with his blue eyes, beard, and curls, he made the first place on women catch. Too bad he is taken. Sansa was a very lucky lady. And Margaery doubted that this man will ever move on from her death. This is the true love Sansa was telling her about. And she became saddened when she realised that she spend most of her life, looking and aiming for the wrong things.

"I heard a rumour concealing that you want to leave... why?" Robb gave a deep sigh, but before he could muster up an excuse, she continued "You must've loved her very much then." He stopped. He frowned. And he looked at her confused "Sansa and I were very close, Your Grace. She trusted me enough to tell her secret and to this day I have not said a single word to anyone else."

"Yes." He answered in the end with a heavy heart "I love her so much I still can't find the will to speak about her in the past. What we had was... the best thing of our lives... and now it's gone." It's been 4 days... "I will leave everything to Jon until Bran gets old enough. I, on the other hand, plan to live the rest of my days grieving. I don't intend to move on, to get married, or to have children."

Margaery looked down and smiled "Never doubt that she returned the feelings with the same fire. She told me how she dreamed of being your Queen some day. And she told me that a life without love it's not worth living." She wished she could say the same, but aside from her family, Margaery never loved anyone. "And with an embarrassed blush, she told me that you were great in bed."

Robb chuckled. It's not like he wanted to, but the image of Sansa gossiping with Margaery about their love making was too hilarious not to laugh at. The people in Winterfell turned their heads to be sure it wasn't an illusion. Ever since he came back, Robb Stark did not laugh or chuckle. Not even once. Robb is surprised with himself too, but he waves it away and he smiles at Margaery. "What else?" It's the most alive and happy he has been in the last four days.

"Umm. Let's see. She told me that she wasn't always so needy, but whenever she saw you, the temptation was too big and she was too weak to resist." Both of them chuckled this time. "And one of her fantasies was for you to make love in a hot room, lighten up by lots of candles-"

"While outside it's snowing, and the only thing we are wearing is our crowns as King and Queen." Robb interrupted Margaery and finished the idea. He laughed again and shook his head with a sad small smile, the memories' nostalgia hitting him like a snow ball. If she would only come back to him, he'd fulfill every single wish or fantasy of hers.

* * *

The next morning arrived slowly. Most of the Starks, and more than half of the castle, were still sleeping, but Arya was not. This is the day Robb will leave Winterfell. He did not say that, but she knows he doesn't plan to come back. Not too soon at least. And if he doesn't want to stay while they burn the bodies, neither does she want to say goodbye to him! Opening the window of her childhood room, she saw the moon was gone, the fog was thick, and the night was still up. Changing from her sleeping clothes, she took a torch and went down into the crypts. She didn't expect to see Bran already there. His eyes looked tired, and while fighting back a yawn, she wondered if he slept even a little.

"I couldn't sleep." He told her as if she questioned him out loud "Robb is leaving in a few hours... and in a few hours our brother and sister will turn to ashes. I just wanted to take one last look at them... to remember their faces and to stay with them while there's still time to do that."

Arya's eyes traveled to the wolves. Those five days their master and mistress have been dead, neither Lady, nor Shaggydog left their side. Guarding them day and night. Arya never missed Nymeria more than she did now. She went on her knees before the wolves, running her hands through their furs softly while they were sleeping. "I am not saying goodbye to Robb and you can't make me."

Bran shrugged. "I never said I will."

"And I don't care what you or Jon will say, but I will fight by Prince Oberyn's side when we go to King's Landing. I survived this battle, I will survive that one too." Then she added on a lower tone "I will stop at nothing to make Joffrey pay for what he did to Sansa."

"When the time comes, all of us will have the revenge we wanted." Lots of minutes passed as they sat in silence. Bran watching the bodies. Arya petting the sleeping wolves. The fire in the torches burned in silence too. The dead were never so quiet before. And then a small bird made its appearance. Flame in her baby form walked up slowly. Bran turned to her and held out his hand. The bird flew up and landed on his shoulder. Arya stood up.

"I've heard that Flame comes here every chance she gets, but someone always takes her out." Arya said "I wonder why. I thought these birds were supposed to be smart."

"Lots of beings are smarter than we think they are." Bran replied "The only thing that separates people from animals is that we speak through words and not sounds." Though, in one sentence, his sister was right. "If she comes here every night, then she must want something." He remembers from a book he read as a boy that when in pain or grieving, the Phoenix bird is singing. And Bran heard Flame's singing only once, on the first day after Rickon and Sansa died.

"What could she possibly want from a dead boy and a dead girl?"

"Maybe to bring them back?" Arya didn't dare to hope. Bran was suddenly full of it. "Yes! Of course! The Phoenix bird was given to Sansa. It symbolises not only rebirth, longevity, and magic, it also symbolises resurrection. It arises from the ashes of its predecessor, it's like a different kind of resurrection, but it still counts as one." Again. Arya didn't dare to hope. For a moment she thought he went mad with grief. But he seemed pretty sure on what he was saying.

"If you're so certain, then let's give it a try." Arya said. After all, what's the worst thing that could happen? They are already dead.

"Alright." Bran whispers and his hand goes to touch Flame. "Perhaps she's waiting to see if we're going to take her out like the others." A few more minutes passed and Arya found herself hoping like her brother and shivering on the inside like a leaf. The bird let out a small sound before she flew away from Bran and landed straight on Rickon's face. She bent down and parted his lips with her beak. At first she did nothing, then she began to cry. The tears fell right into the boy's mouth. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Nothing happens. They wait a little more and still nothing. Flame flies from Rickon and lands this time on Arya's shoulder. They look at each other and wait with their hearts beating hard. They look back at Rickon. Arya breaths hard and Bran takes her hand into his. Shaggydog and Lady suddenly wake up from their sleep and raise their heads.

Rickon's eyes snap open and he gasps for breath.


	50. Chapter 50

"I wonder where they went." Jon says, taking in his hand Robb's sword which laid on the table while he is putting some items in a bag. He was talking about Bran and Arya who were nowhere to be found. They did not come to break their fast with their older brothers, which worried them because it was far too early in the morning to do anything beside eating or sleeping... Jon was sad. Robb was determined to leave. And despite how much he wanted to finally be acknowledged as a Stark, he didn't want things to end this way. Not like this.

"I suppose Arya doesn't want to say goodbye and somehow she convinced Bran of it." Robb said. He didn't like this either. But there is nothing left for him here... why to stay in a place which brings such memories? "I guess... this is it. I'll take my things be on my way."

Jon walked up to him. "Farewell Stark."

"You too Snow." And they hugged.

"Your Grace, you mean." He said with a grin when they parted away.

Bran and Arya ran as fast as their legs could carry them. First they checked outside, running to the gates they asked the guards if Robb left. Seeing the confuseness on their faces and in their eyes, the answer was clearly no. Realising they must be inside the castle, they ran again. Pushing the people out of their way, knocking some down or whatever they were holding, they muttered quick apologies while they kept running. Their steps echoed around the halls with loud thumps and they didn't stop when they were asked what's with the hurry. First they went to Jon's room to see if they are there, then they ran into the kitchen and straight to the dinning room.

Robb and Jon were there talking with Edmure and the Blackfish, and all four turned to Bran and Arya as they barged inside the room.

"What are you doing?" Blackfish asked them "You look you have seen a ghost. Did you see one? Is that you are so pale?"

"No." Bran panted "It's more than that. Y-you won't believe this." He rested his hands on his knees breathing hard. "The Phoenix bird! All this time the answer was the Phoenix bird. It-it can change sizes, it can blow fire, and it can heal! I don't know how did we not think of this earlier since it also symbolises resurrection." The poor boy babbled his own words and spoke them so fast, the others had a hard time to understand him, just catching a few words here and there.

"Slow down. And tells us what happened." Jon says handing Arya a cup of water which she drank in no time. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she took a deep breath.

"What's he's trying to say... is that the answer to our problems laid in Sansa's bird." She looked at Robb, her blue eyes glistening. "I remember Old Nan telling me that when dragons lose their masters, they end up killing each other. And a Phoenix ends up turning to ashes until a new one is chosen. It's called the miracle bird, because unlike dragons who only destroy, the phoenix bird has _healing_ powers." The other four still do not understand anything and wait for an explanation. Arya and Bran look at them trying to find their words, despite the excitement being too big to form words of any kind. Luckily for everyone present in that room, Theon also runs in.

"You have to come outside. Quick!"

Robb's mind wanders to what his sister said. Because Sansa's bird was still intact when he had last seen it. He and Jon share a look and the group of four goes outside to see what's going on. In the courtyard, the Northerners and common people from Riverun drop the things they were holding, once again, whether they were more or less precious to them. Baskets with clothes, or with vegetables, archers who miss their targets, those practicing sword fighting stop at once. And all turn to look. Some even rub their eyes thinking it's an illusion or they slept too little the night before. Because all of them see Rickon and Sansa Stark much more alive than they were a few days ago. The two Starks take slow steps around the courtyard and stop too. As far as they were concerned, their shared opinion with the people... they were supposed to be dead. Sansa hears Flame's cry who flies on the sky singing such a happy lullaby aside from the sad song she sang the other day. She follows the bird on the sky with her eyes and slowly she turns around, until she and Robb Stark lock eyes.

Bran, Arya, Robb and Jon watch her from the balcony with Edmure Tully, the Blackfish, and Theon Greyjoy. Robb walks away from them and descends the balcony slowly, without taking his eyes off his brother and sister, and he walks to them. Robb stops three steps away from Rickon, and one from Sansa. Only now he sees how tall she has grown. Six years ago she barely reached his shoulder, and now they are almost the same height. Robb and Sansa look at each other, holding one more moment of silence and stillness. And then they embraced.

After six years of being apart, they were finally reunited.

* * *

Jon throws another three logs, medium size between thin and big, which spur the fire. After six long years of pain and constant task for survival, all the Stark children were alive and under the same roof. Sansa was wrapped in furs, the dress being too little to give her warm, given the weather from outside. They were gathered in Robb's room which was one of the biggest, aside from his father and mother's and a few other. Robb went to the kitchens and brought two bowls of hot soup on a tray, he took one and handed it to Sansa, who was sitting closer to the edge of his bed... the same bed they had given themselves to each other the very first time.

Rickon was on the other side of the room, with Bran and Arya, with his bare chest. The wound from the arrow was gone, but the scar was on his back and on his chest, visible and ugly. "What I remember is seeing a soldier handing something to Ramsay, something which he drank. Then he looked at me. And he turned his back, I remember Lord Smalljon Umber telling me we're going to play a game. He said _"Run. And if you reach the other side then you can stay alive"_ and I ran. I remember Arya jumping on Shaggydog's back, running to me. I almost reached them. But then I felt a very sharp pain in my back which quickly extended through my whole body. My legs gave out, and I fell down. I saw Arya and Shaggydog beside me, and I felt my lungs giving up on me... after that everything went dark."

Jon never felt the urge to kill someone loyal to their House more than he did now. Too bad Lord Umber was already dead.

While he was speaking, Robb and Sansa were having a conversation of their own. A silent one. He kneeled before her, his hands resting in her lap as she held the bowl in her hands occasionally bringing it up to her lips to drink more. His fingers caressed her cheek and every time she closed his eyes at his touch. Her hand went to cup his cheek and his beard. He didn't have it when she left Winterfell... She liked it. Bringing their faces closer, both rested their foreheads together.

Pulling away, but not entirely from their touch, Sansa held Robb's hand in hers. "I remember being with Ramsay inside Winterfell while the others were outside fighting. With more time passing, I was getting more tired and weaker. I saw my wrists turning blue, and I realized he poisoned me, because the blood suddenly stopped flowing normally. I remember being in the crypts with Theon next to Rickon's dead body. I was pain and I felt it getting more rough as my time was coming to an end. I remember taking Rickon's hand in my own, and Theon falling on his knees with me in his arms... and then nothing."

"Did you know what will happen?" Arya asked Bran suddenly "Because if I remember correctly you apologized for something she did not tell us yet."

"No... what I saw was different which somehow showed me the inevitable because the poisoning already happened. You, Robb, and Jon were outside still fighting. And Winterfell was empty with its gates closed. Only I was inside. Then it started to snow, and I saw father and mother... they were walking side by side and instead of bumping me, they went right through me. I turned after them and then I felt that sensation again, Rickon was walking on father's path, and Sansa was walking on mother's. After that I woke up with a feeling that it's already too late to do something."

It was Jon who broke the awkward silence. "There are many things we should all talk about." He said "Let's deal with it the next day. And today let's go and have some fun. We have many things to celebrate..."

"Very subtle brother." Arya says punching his shoulder playfully "Get us out, so these two." She gestures with her head towards Robb and Sansa. "Can fuck in peace."

"Very subtle sister." Robb replied with a grin

"You know me. I've always been the subtle one."

Jon frowns at her "How about we discuss first your language?"

"I bet Gendry taught you that word." Bran says

"You doubt that?" Rickon asks giggling "Arya has a boyfriend!"

"Rats!" She scolds them. "You were supposed to be on my side."

"Who is this Gendry?" Jon frowns again and he crosses his arms to his chest "How come I haven't met him yet?"

Arya growls and turns to Bran and Rickon "I will kill you for this!" She says starting to chase them, one tour around the room, before they run outside on the halls, their steps echoing and disappearing, with Jon running after Arya, demanding to know more about Gendry. Robb and Sansa follow them with their eyes, then they look at each other and laugh. Robb rises and goes to close the door, then he bars it. Turning to his beloved, he sat next to her on the bed. He takes her hands in his and brings them to his lips pressing a soft kiss on her fingers. Her hand cups his beard... Even though she likes it, it will take her a while to get used to it. A little bit shyly, she begins to bring their faces closer. Both think this is too good to be true.

And after six long years of separation, their lips finally met.


	51. Chapter 51

**_I can't write smut. Sorry. I know I suck at it._ **

* * *

Their lips met. For a moment they didn't do anything else. They stood there feeling their lips united. It's been so long... Shyly and slowly they began to move. As if it was the first time they were kissing and even then they were more daring than they are now. Robb depends the kiss and Sansa wraps her arms around his neck. She forgot how good it felt to be with someone you love. His tongue parts her lips and slips into her mouth, while his arms press her against his chest more. At first she lets him do whatever he wants, before she decides she won't act like she did when they were children, and her tongue begins to fight with his for dominance. It's certainly something he didn't expect, but it's something he approves of.

He groans in her mouth feeling his erection pressing against her clothed cunt. Talisa never made him feel like this. No other girl ever made him feel like this. Gods, she has grown so much... He pulls away and stands to look at her. Their mixed saliva is glistening on her mouth; there is a soft smile on her lips.

"Robb?"

"Shhh." His hand travels up to her face, and his fingers comb her red hair. He notices it has gotten longer. He curls one lock around his finger, and she rises from the bed to his level. Taking his face in her hands, they kiss again. But not for too long, because pulls her back down. There is a smirk with a hidden thought on his face and it makes her more excited than she wants to admit. "Six years I've been waiting for this... we're doing it in my way."

She lets out a sound close to whine and a whimper as he comes down again pressing his lips against hers. His kisses start to travel down so slowly from her lips to her cheek, her jaw line, where he stays a little more there, and to her neck. Unannouncedly he bites her, and she gasps in pain, then she feels his tongue licking where he bit and his mouth sucking it. He moves his head on the other side of her neck and does the same thing. His left hand moves from her thighs upwards, but pauses at her cunt to feel her wetness through her smallclothes.

"You're this wet already... only for me." Robb whispers in her ear, with low and deep voice. She squirms under his touch and he loves it. "Let me hear you. Screaming, squirming, whimpering, calling on my name... only for me." His hand travels up on her flat stomach and rests on her breasts. The other hand comes up and start to pull of her dress little by little.

"Please, Robb, do it faster." Sansa whines, when she tries to pull to have the dress off more quickly, his hands lightly grab hers and move it to her head.

"Be patient my love, we're getting there. Eventually." he chuckles when she whines again, his hands move back on the dress and pull it off, but not completely. When it reaches under her belly he stops again. Sansa bites her lips and her legs wrap around his, pressing his groin against her. She wants him, no, she _needs_ him inside her! She wants him to wipe everything Ramsay left inside her body and mind and replace it with everything he has got. She wants Robb and only Robb. Cursed be he who tries to separate them again!

Taking off the small cloth, he is presented with the beautiful grown breasts of his beloved. He breathes out as both of his hands grab her breasts and massage them. His mouth takes one nipple, while his hand keeps massaging and pinching the other until they get hard. Sansa's hand goes into his curls and massage his scalp as she whimpers his name over and over again. His mouth moves on the untouched nipple and his tongue flicks it, sucks it, earning a pleasured moan from her. Then his mouth begins to travel even lower on her body. His kisses go from her breasts, in between them, and she presses them against his face in the spur of the moment. That or the time spent away from him changed her a bit too much. Robb places butterfly kisses down on her stomach, before he gets off the rest of her dress and the last piece of cloth that covers her from his eyes. He pulls away and sucks in a sharp breath. Seven fucking Gods, he's harder than he has ever been before and that only from the sight of her naked under him.

"Do you see something you like, brother?" She asks him with a playful smile, sliding one leg around his neck.

He turns his head to press a kiss on her ankle. Then he grins at her. "Now, you're just being mean. Have I ever told you what I do to the mean girls?"

She pulls back her leg, and raises to his level with a predatory look in his eyes. "I haven't had the pleasure yet." Robb smirks and pulls her on his lap, rubbing against her. Next, Sansa's cheeks turned as red as her hair after Robb spanked her bottom and the pleasured wanton sound she made. She buries her face in his neck and her fingers play with the laces of his leather jacket. It was unfair. She was naked before him as the day she was born, and he was still fully dressed.

"Is there something that you want? Sister?"

"Yes!" And she begins to undo the laces. "I want _you_ inside me." And when she is done, she pulls off the leather jacket.

"You are lucky." Robb responds "I can grand you that wish anytime you want." he takes off his cotton shirt and remains with his chest bare. Sansa takes a moment to admire the muscles that weren't there six years ago. He notices that and smirks. "Do _you_ see something you like?"

She smiles at him. "Not really."

"Then I must change your mind my lady."

Robb lays her down again. He undoes the laces of his trousers, pulling them down, and his erected cock springs out. It is her turn to take a sharp breath when she sees she is not the only one who has _grown_ over the years. Blushing, she admits and is surprised at her own shamelessly "Now, I do."

He can't help, but chuckle loudly at her comment. "Then you're going to enjoy what's coming next." he tells her low deep voiced, just as he remembers she likes it. Grabbing a hold of his hard cock he teases her a little more by rubbing against her entrance, but not entering her yet. "Tell me what you want Sansa... tell me so I can give it to you." is he being cruel to his needy lover? Yes. Definitely yes.

"Robb... please..."

"What do you want Sansa?"

"I... I... Robb, I want you i-inside m-me!"

He smiles at her, teasing even more. "Was it that hard?" she would hit him if she wasn't so horny for him. And little by little he begins to push himself inside her, both forgetting all about what it means to be silent. She cries in pain and pleasure, more in pleasure than pain, a small tear falling down her cheek. He moans at the great feeling of being inside his beloved, even better than he remembered, and pauses for a bit to give her time to adjust his size. He licks the tear away and takes in his mouth her earlobe.

"Y-you can move now." it's what he hears and he obeys the command. He pulls off almost completely before he goes inside her again. The first moves are long, and slow, and soft. He is gentle and takes good care of her. Then the rhythm grows along with his need. A fucking bastard had stained her! Luckily for Sansa, her big brother is here to fix it all. And he won't stop until every bit of Ramsay Bolton inside her is gone.

His thrusts are fast, and their bodies already started to sweat. The sound of skin slapping fills the room... before they open their mouths.

"Ah! Robb! Ahh!" Sansa moans trying to keep her eyes open "Yes! Yes! Keep going! Keep going! Don't stop! More, please, _more_!"

He goes even faster, feeling his climax starting to build. "You feel so good Sansa! So fucking good! Seven Gods, I waited for this for so long! It's been too long Sansa! It's been too long!" he's no longer aware of who they are and what they are doing. He doesn't care if someone hears them or even tries to interrupt them. He'll kill the fucker who tries to do that while he's having the time of his life. Over the final thrusts, Sansa comes all over him and screaming his name just as a baby screams when it takes its first breath, which sends him over the edge and shouts loudly as he comes inside her.

Robb is dizzy for a moment, and falls down next to Sansa. Both are panting hard and taking deep breaths, but nothing in the world can wipe off the smiles on their faces. Sansa rolls over and lays her head on his chest, her palm feeling each of his heart beat. He wraps his arm around her back and pulls her closer to him. "Now, that was something I really liked."

Robb looks down at her and laughs, kissing her once more. "I'm glad to hear that. And you know why? Because the day isn't over yet... and this was only the first round. Oh my love, if you thought this ends here, then you're mistaken."


	52. Chapter 52

Robb and Sansa had another go after a few moments of rest. Both had forgotten what it felt like to be happy again. Both were wiling to remind it as long as they will stay together. "Robb...?"

"Hm?" He muttered kissing her head.

She used her arms to sit up and rests her back on the headboard. "What will happen now?" She asked bringing her knees up to her chest, covering herself.

Robb rolls on one side facing her and rests his elbow on the pillow and his head on his clenched fist. "What do you mean?" He takes her hand in his, and presses a kiss to her knuckles.

"Us... are we going to stay together?"

He grows alarmed when he hears that. The answer is immediate to come. "Of course we are. I am not letting you out of my sight ever again."

Sansa sighs "I did not mean it in that way... what I meant was... should we keep the incest going? You are the King. You need a wife and a heir. I can not give you that without revealing ourselves, and then we'll both be executed."

Robb is silent for a while. A long while. Without saying anything, he takes her body and pulls her on top of him. Without warning, or even being hard, he thrusts his cock inside her cunt. Growing hard with every second spent inside her is another story to be told later. And hearing her moaning is music to his ears. Sansa throws her head back and cries feeling how Robb is getting hard right inside her. He takes both of her hands and laces their fingers together. He begins to roll his hips slowly, enough to give her enough, but enough to make her want more.

"How do you feel?" He asks her "Tell me exactly what you feel and how do you feel."

"I feel good." Sansa gasped "So good when I am with you." Putting her hands on his chest, she lifted herself and then she sank down on his cock. "I feel happy knowing you're by my side. I feel happy knowing that... when I will wake up in the morning you will be there. I never felt like this in the last six years, and no matter how much I tried I could never move on from you."

"What... else?" Robb groaned rolling his hips to meet her thrusts

Sansa bounced faster on him, feeling her climax building in her stomach. "I... I love you Robb. I love you!"

"I love you too!" Robb shouted spilling his seed inside her again, while she came on him again.

Feeling more exhausted than she had ever felt before, Sansa collapsed on his chest with her face buried in his neck.

"I think you got your answer." Robb told her. "You don't want this to end and neither do I. I need you in my life if I want to be happy."

"Now I understand." Sansa panted rolling off him. "But... We need to leave if we want that. I know I won't be able to contain myself if I see you married to another... again." just thinking about that girl makes her sick. Just thinking about her sharing his bed makes her want to scream.

"And neither will I if I know someone else beside me is making love to you at night." He responded "I am willing to leave if you are. We can start over. Have a life. Get married. Have children. You know what they say... third time is luck."

She giggled "Nothing would make me any happier... this will be our third attempt to leave. If we fail again, it means we are bounded to stay in Winterfell."

"Aye, if we fail this time, we'll stop trying... but then how will we keep this relationship going?"

"We'll find a way." Sansa says, leaning on to kiss his brow. "We always do. ...Robb? Have you ever felt something for that girl?"

He knows who is she talking about. And he feels a little satisfaction for she is jealous, which shows she still has strong feelings for him. A little bit guilty because Talisa hoped until the last moment he will look at her as his true love, not the woman who accidentally got pregnant with his child. Sad, because she is dead now and she may or may not know that she never stood a chance to fill the hole left by his separation from Sansa. And he feels at peace... because reality is finally better than his dreams. In a way. "No... Arya was right all along. I was only trying to replace you in my heart with her. And I failed to realise that, until it was too late... Why did you kill her?"

"At that time... I was too shocked. I saw you kissing her... I saw her pregnancy... and I saw you smiling. And then I decided if I can't be happy then you can't either. I wanted to hurt you just the way you hurt me."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Robb tells her on a very serious tone, and looks at her in the eye "You don't have to worry about anything as long as I am with you. You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, and nothing will stop me from becoming your husband and the father of your children. Have I made myself clear, Sansa?"

She smiles at him. "You did, Your Grace." and she kisses him.

"Good... now there's one more thing I want to know..." he mutters, moving his head, giving her access to kiss his neck. "Your eighteenth name day... was two weeks ago. How did you spent it?"

_'Congratulations on ruining my mood.'_ it's what the Stark girl thinks, but doesn't say. Instead she stops the kisses and moves away from him. "Bran and Rickon already left Winterfell and Arya left in that night to greet Prince Oberyn. In other years I was praying to be back in Winterfell and this years I prayed to be anywhere, but in Winterfell." then she muttered slowly under her breath. "Second worst day of my life."

"How so?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Don't... don't do this." Robb says softly "Don't estrange yourself from me. I'm here now."

"Yes, now you're here!" Sansa snaps at him out of sudden, which shocks him because she has never done that before... not with this much hatred in her eyes. "But where were you when I _needed_ you? I could've used a little help to escape from Joffrey and Ramsay both, but no! You came at the end! You came when there wasn't anything you could do!" bitter tears well up in her eyes. "You didn't care enough to exchange me with Jaime Lannister and save me from the hell I lived in King's Landing. And you certainly didn't care enough to save me from being raped by Ramsay Bolton."

"Stop saying that!" he shouts at her "I didn't know you're here in Winterfell! If I knew I would've came in heart beat!"

"No, you didn't know that, and you didn't know many more things because you were too busy bedding another woman!"

"Like what?" he dares her. "What else do I not know of?" and he offers her an invitation to get everything of her chest.

Sansa pauses to sob and looks down at her hands resting in her lap. "My eighteenth name day was the day I married Ramsay Bolton. He forced himself on me and he forced Theon to stay and watch... he did other things which had themselves imprinted on me. And it doesn't matter that Ramsay is dead or not because he will always be alive in my mind and nightmares. You can not change that." the Stark boy tries to take his sister's hand in his, but she moves away from his touch.

"Sansa-"

She does not say anything, instead she puts the covers aside and takes her naked body until she reaches the mirror, which is only a bit taller than her. She sees Robb's reaction in the reflection, and tears come back in her eyes, because it is the first time he sees what Joffrey had done with her. "There are things you can't take back Robb. Memories you won't be able to make them go away." she feels like the same fourteen year old girl in King's Landing at the boy King's mercy. "Every time I look at myself in the mirror I try not to cry because of how I turned. Different things play out in my mind and it's mostly father's and mother's reactions towards me... and they are always disappointed... I imagine them accusing me of being too weak to fight my own battles, and these scars are the proof that what they say it's true! I'm... I'm ashamed with myself..."

Robb quickly throws the covers off and he jumps from the bed, walking straight to her. He hugs her from behind, one arm over her breasts, the other over her belly. "Do you know what I see?" he asks burying half of his face behind her shoulder. "I see the greatest female fighter of the century. I see a woman who has taken everything the Gods threw at her with her head high. I see a woman who has been through a lot, but still managed to keep a kind heart... to the North you're the greatest gift the Gods have given... to me you're the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on. Both, inside and outside. To me, you're perfection... And when I will return on the battle field, I will kill them all for you... only for you.

Sansa is silent for a moment, then asks with her voice trembling. "Are you marching back to King's Landing?"

"Not quite." Robb raises his head, and his mouth presses a kiss on her shoulder "Prince Oberyn is bringing his ships in a few days, enough in number to take all of our men. We have 15,000 Northeners. 10,000 from Riverrun. 2,000 wildlings. Those ships will take us to Dorne to unite with another 40,000 men." he tells her, seeing in the reflection of the mirror her blue eyes growing wide "I did not die at the wedding for a reason, my sweet wolf. You will have your revenge... and you will know I'm telling the truth when I will bring you Joffrey's head personally."


	53. Chapter 53

"When Robb told me you were here, I hardly believed him. I had to come and see you."

Margaery smiled despite the shock of knowing Sansa is dead and seeing her alive. "Sansa..." the two walked up and shared the hug they failed to when the Stark girl left King's Landing. "How did you manage to look so good even when you were breathless."

"It's the Northern air." She replied with a hint of humour "How do you like the North so far? I know it's not exactly King's Landing for a Queen."

"Any place away from King's Landing and the Lannisters is perfect for a Queen." Margaery said without holding herself back. The Northerners won't scold her for saying that, instead they will be proud of her courage. She loved the North so far and she doesn't know how she had lived her life without coming here more than once.

"Robb told me why you were here, but I have a feeling there is more..."

"Smart as always Sansa." she praised the Stark girl with a proud smile "I'm glad to see you haven't changed... What I told your brother is mostly true, but I might have missed the part where I asked Jaime Lannister for help, not Tommen and Myrcella. He and Ser Bronn escorted me out of King's Landing to the first ship going in the North. I travelled ten days to the White Harbor and another eight on a horse I bought with my last coins. Though I should've known better and buy some warmer clothes on my way here."

Sansa's eyes widened suddenly. "Does your grandmother know you're here?"

Margaery's eyes turned sad "Unfortunately, no. I didn't get the chance to speak with her or send a letter to her. Even from here in the North I am afraid the letters would be intercepted by Cersei's people."

"You don't have to worry." the sweet wolf said "Now that you're here, you are outside of any danger. I will speak with my family and make sure no harm will come to you."

The Tyrell girl smiled "You're very kind, but I don't think the North will ever accept a girl from the South, much less someone who is tied to House Lannister..." she took Sansa's hand "You don't have to do this."

"No, I don't... but I want to. You're right, in the beginning, your presence will not be very... welcomed. But as soon as the people will see you're someone who can be trusted, they will warm up to you." Margaery hoped she was right. "I will leave you to prepare, there is a feast tonight, and you are the honored guest. Oh, and Margaery?" Sansa gave her a teasing smile "I hope you did not set your eyes on Robb. He's taken, and I'd hate to see you so disappointed."

Margaery laughed and shook her head. "I admit he's nice catch to the eye, but my intentions are with the other brother. Jon Snow."

"You will see him at the feast."

"Then I won't miss it for anything."

"Good, I'll save you a seat next to him."

* * *

"Now, _that_ is the smile of a satisfied man." First step into the dining room, and Jon was already teasing him. And what he said was true. Robb was satisfied, and he could not stop smiling about it. A servant brought him two plates with food, and Robb only now realised how hungry he actually was. "Where is Sansa?"

"Speaking with Margaery... Bran? Rickon? Arya?"

Jon took a sip of his tea. Ever since he came back to Winterfell he could not stop drinking hot tea, and eating the hottest foods, sometimes straight from the pot. It felt like heaven to be here compared to what the Wall has given him. "Rickon is still sleeping, Bran is outside practicing archery, and Arya is somewhere around annoying someone as we speak..."

"Do you want to come with me and find them? I have a plan, and I need your help with it."

"Can't anyone else do it?" Jon hasn't finished his tea yet.

Robb grinned. "Nope. Only you can know about this."

"Alright..." Jon sighed. If you can't beat them, join them. "And when will this marvelous plan of yours take place?"

"Tonight, during the feast."

* * *

Theon was taking a stroll around the court when a female voice called him. He smiled as Sansa hurried to him and jumped in his arms. He will be forever loyal to her. Thanks to her, Theon is still alive, and Reek is dead. "Ramsay is dead. I made sure of it." he said when they pulled away and he found himself smiling at the words.

"I'm happy to hear that." Sansa says also smiling, the words bringing her an enormous pleasure. "And I'm happy to see that my brothers haven't thrown you out of Winterfell while Rickon and I were rooting in the crypts. You look very good."

"Your brothers have been very kind." Theon replies "They considered I learned my lesson more than it was enough and decided to forgive me for what I have done."

"Will you sail with us to Dorne?"

"Only if King Robb agrees with it."

"And if I put a nice word for you?"

"Then I should start packing, my lady."

She giggled and hugged him again. When there was no one willing to help her, Theon risked more than his life to save her from Ramsay given that everything he has been through. She was glad Robb had seen that and decided not to kill him on instant. More than that, Theon and Brienne proved to be the best advisers she had ever met. And if they are going to King's Landing, then Theon must not be out of the picture.

They spoke a little more, and after Sansa left, Robb came up to him, asking for his help. Hearing the plan, how could Theon say no? How could he ever say no to the Starks?

* * *

"This is nice..." Sansa said, at first she did not think it was a good idea, but Seven Hells how wrong she was! She leaned with her back on Robb's chest and let the hot water relax every tight muscle in her body. "This is very nice." She felt Robb pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I told you so... and when I first suggested it this morning you nearly threw me out of the bed." he chuckled. Sansa said nothing. After she spoke with Theon, she went to eat something, after she was done eating, a hand maiden came and told her Robb was expecting her in his room. She thought of anything else, but seeing him having already the bath prepared! Both were completely dressed, and Robb was sitting on the edge of the bath tube, his fingers going through the water. Let's say it didn't take too long for them to undress and get inside the tube once Sansa agreed to the idea.

"What's the occasion?"

"You'll find out soon. Wear something nice tonight, trust me, you'd want to wear something nice."

"And easy to take off?"

"You read my mind."

They laughed and Robb hugged her close pressing kisses in different parts of her, she could feel him growing hard under the water and it always gave her a huge satisfaction because she knew she was the only woman who could ever do that to him. To make him go hard by doing absolutely nothing. Jon came in and quickly turned around when he saw them. He approves of his brother and sister being more than that, but Seven Hells, he does NOT want to them both naked. There, he crosses the line! Robb lazily tells him to stay and puts his arm over Sansa's breasts to block them from Jon's eyes.

Jon takes his hands off his eyes only when he is certain there is nothing to give him weird dreams for this night or the rest of his nights. Though, something is weird... Sansa should've yelled at him so loud by now that Castle Black could hear her.

"I will yell at you later." She says keeping her eyes closed "I am too relaxed right now to be upset."

"I just came to say everything is ready."

Robb glows just like years ago when father allowed him to change the wooden sword to a real sword. "Really? Are you serious? What did the trick?"

"Arya." Jon smiles warmly "She can be very persuasive when she wants to... that and she threatened to set free five direwolves in the house if word goes out."

"What are you talking about?" Sansa asks, but they don't answer her, and she doesn't ask a second time.

* * *

Sansa had seen such a feast only when King Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell. And that day had been a glorious one. Something told her that her siblings are up to something and either Robb or Arya is the head of it. People celebrate, drink, and eat without a single care in the world. Margaery made herself comfortable next to Jon who was sitting for the first time in his life with the Starks at the main table. The seats were for seven, Margaery, Jon, Arya, Sansa, Robb, Bran, and Rickon. Shaggydog at Rickon's feet refusing to leave his side, Lady, resting her head on her front legs, and Grey Wind, Ghost, and Summer were outside hunting probably. One by one each of the seven people sitting at the table began to leave the Great Hall starting with Jon and Margaery, Arya, Rickon, and Robb. Much later Sansa realised that she and Bran were the only ones present. Even Lady and Shaggydog got up and left.

"How come we are the only ones still here?" Sansa asks, fighting back a yawn "From what I know you have to wait until midnight so the good wine will come out." Jon and Robb would miss it only if something horrible happened.

"Perhaps they went out to steal of it as much as they could." Bran replied, and despite her tiredness, Sansa couldn't stop her loud joyous laugh. Bran held his hand out for his sister "Do you want to take a walk? It's far too crowded in here." she smiled and took his hand. A silent walk on a lonely path was what she needed right now. Some time to reflect on how the Gods twisted her life from the best to the worst and back to the best. Arm in arm they leave the Great Hall behind and go outside.

The coldness hits them, but only for a moment because they stop paying attention to it. "How does it feel like? To walk again after so long?"

Bran smiles into the bitter night "Magical. It is the most fitted word I can find. Every time I take a step I feel like I'm actually flying a little above the grounds. My body found back its other half... How did it feel like? To be dead?"

"It was weird." Sansa sighed "Nothing like anyone believes it would be. It was like I wasn't even dead to begin with, because some of my memories played again, and some things played out differently. In the end, I was with Ramsay on the parapets and we were both watching the battle while discussing it, even though at that time we both were still alive. We spoke like we were truly friends, or past lovers who moved on with their lives and met again. We were at peace with ourselves. Then everything went dark. I don't know to say how long I was in that darkness, but I do know that I saw a very small light. And as I wanted to get closer, the further it got. After that the light began to get bigger, and when I almost reached, I woke up."

As she was speaking, Sansa noticed that they were heading towards the Godswood, but failed to notice the lanterns burning up, lighting up their path. They were so many, when she finally realised them, decorating the road so beautifully under the moon light, Sansa was astonished by them! And when they reached the Weirwood tree they stopped. On one side were Rickon, Arya and Margaery, and on the other Theon and Jon. Robb was in the middle with an old man with white beard, and the direwolves were spread around. Ghost and Summer with Jon, Shaggydog with Rickon, Grey Wind on Robb's side, and Lady where Sansa thought she was supposed to be.

When she finally began to understand, tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted to say something, but nothing would come out of her mouth. Just tears, tears of happiness.

"Here." Arya says walking up to her as Bran left her side and went next to Jon. She took off the silver locket Sansa had given her before the battle and put it around the rightful owner's neck. "Better make him happy, he's my brother."

"I'll try." Sansa smiled and walked up to Robb with shaky steps. He held out his hand for her and she took it gladly. "What made you do this?"

"I thought there was no point in waiting." he told her "It took us to whole day to settle this up, but seeing your face it's worth it all." his thumb wipes her tears "Maybe your eighteenth name day was not how you wished to be, but I'm sure this will be the best day of your life... whenever you're ready, my love."

"I'm always ready."

Both turned to the priest, who began the holy ritual. "Under the eyes of the Seven Gods, I hereby, seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." Robb had his hand over Sansa's and they were tied with a golden rope. The priest took a few steps back "Look upon another... and say the words."

Robb and Sansa turned to look at each other in eye, Robb's were glowing with adoration, Sansa's were full of tears of happiness. They spoke in one voice. "Father. Warrior. Smith. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers and he/she is mine. From this day until the end of my days."

The priest spoke again "Anyone who is against this ceremony may he speak now or shut up forever."

"Hell no!" Arya shouted overly excited. The others burst out laughing, while the priest gives her a look which remembers her of Septa Mordane's looks.

"Under the power given to me by the Seven Gods, I proclaim you man and wife... you may kiss the bride." Robb and Sansa rest their foreheads together and smile.

And they shared their first kiss as a married couple.


	54. Chapter 54

"I see you Sansa Stark and I see your brother."

Going back to the feast as if nothing happened, the two eldest Stark tried hard not to be too clingy on each other. Margaery was dancing with Jon, who clumsy as he was, with two left feet, could not deny he was having a good time. Bran was laughing at Rickon and Arya who were chasing Shaggydog for fun and Shaggy dog ended up chasing them and Summer soon followed his brother. Robb and Sansa were sitting at the table with content smiles, she rested her head on his shoulder and had her hands wrapped around his arm.

 _'We are married.'_ She thought happily _'Oh good Gods. We are finally married!'_

When Lady Melisandre came up and spoke to them, the mood was ruined. Sansa raised her head from Robb's shoulder and she felt him tense up. Arya jointed Bran and Rickon, and the three went outside. Jon stopped dancing with Margaery. Theon approached them, going on the other side from where was Jon.

"And what do you see?" Sansa asked with fear

"I see incest in the Stark family." She said "The Targaryens have been at it for centuries, the Lannisters have been doing it for years. And the Starks are no lower than them."

Robb stood up, Jon put his hand on his sword, and the wolves began to growl. Ghost came by Jon's side. Lady and Grey Wind showed their teeth in a manner that would scare a man to death.

"Your Grace." Melisandre slightly bowed her head. And she turned to Sansa. "Your Grace." It was meant for her and she knew it. Whatever she wanted to do, perhaps catch them in an awkward position so she can make them do whatever she wants. She was going to humiliate them and expose the incest if they won't pledge to her! The Great Hall grew silent once they felt the tension building up. Robb stared at the red woman. Much to their luck another person stormed inside the Great Hall, angrier than an unleashed storm. Ser Davos tosses the charred stag statuette at Melisandre and she catches it.

"What is that?" Jon asks

"Tell him." he spats the words with venom "Tell him who it belonged to." Ser Davos challenges her "Tell the King In the North who it belonged to!" he wanted justice to be served and if the Starks won't give it to him, then Ned's remains may roll into his grave forever!

"The Princess Shireen Baratheon." Melisandre says calmly, but sadly, tracing it with her fingers as if she was inspecting it to be sure it's hers.

"Tell him what you did to her... TELL HIM!

"We burned her at the stake." Many gasp, and Sansa's eyes go wide. As far as she knew, the princess was the same age with her youngest brother, Rickon. What kind of monster would do such thing? Without knowing, she grips Robb's arm. Margaery's hands cover her mouth in shock. And Jon takes a step in front of her.

In the Onion Knight's eyes, tears welled up. And not because of any onions. "Why?"

"The army was trapped. The horses were dying. It was the only way!"

"You burned a little girl alive!"

"I only do what my Lord commands!" she argued, but there was no point. The crime was done and it was time to pay for it.

"If he commands you to burn children, your Lord is evil!"

"We are standing here because of him." Melisandre says in her defence "Jon Snow is alive because the Lord willed it."

"I loved that girl like she was my own." he says with tears burning in his eyes "She was good. She was kind. And you killed her!" Davos cried

"So did her father. So did her mother. Her own blood knew it was the only way."

"The only way for what?" his lower lip was trembling "They all died anyway!" Ser Davos loved the princess more than the woman could understand "You told everyone Stannis was the one. You had him believing it, all of them fooled. And you lied."

"I didn't lie." the red woman corrected him "I was wrong." she admits looking away

"Aye, you were wrong." he agreed "How many died because you were wrong?" Davos and Melisandre stare at each other in silence.

Davos turns to Robb Stark and Jon Snow "I ask your leave to execute this woman for murder. She admits to the crime." the word 'execute' is spat out with desire. The Onion Knight never hurt a woman, and now he wanted to murder one.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Jon questioned

"I've been ready to die for many years." she told Jon Snow "If the Lord was done with me, so be it, but he's not. You've seen the Night King, Jon Snow. You know the great war is still to come. You know the army of the dead will be upon us soon. And you know I can help you win that war." and she turned to the King "And you Robb Stark. You know you better you will never be safe if you stay in Winterfell. You know better you can't win the war if you don't accept my help."

Robb spoke with authority "I've heard enough." he walked away from the table and in front of the red woman. "You admit murdering a little girl, a princess no less, and you shall be punished for it."

"If I am going to die... then I will not die by your hand." Melisandre tells him "Not by a King who lies to his people and lays with his own sister. Incest is a grave sin Robb Stark, have you ever told your men who are they being led by?" His eyes go wide and glares at her. No... not now. Not when he's finally happy. "An incestuous King who made Sansa Stark his Queen, siblings who know about the sin and choose to not do anything about it. Why are you still fighting the Lannisters when you are on the same grounds?"

Before Robb can grab a dagger, before Jon can take out his sword, before stand to bite waiting for only one command, and before the people have a chance to react, Melisandre gasps in pain as an arrow pierces through her body. Bran lowers his bow from behind her, silently praising himself for the perfect shot. When the red woman looks to her left, Rickon Stark riding Shaggydog launches another arrow and it hits her arm. Arya Stark traveled all the way through the Hall while they were speaking and went next to Sansa.

"Blue eyes that I will shut forever you said..." she told Melisandre coldly "You have blue eyes." and freed the arrow, piercing the right side of the woman's chest. Ser Davos wasted no time and took out his dagger, walking up to the bleeding woman.

"This is for Shireen." he says and stabs Melisandre in the heart. The red woman gave her last breath and fell on the floor. Sansa was terrified. Now that she's dead and the silence spread through the Hall, everyone is thinking about the same thing. The exposed incestuous relationship. She looked at Robb, who was just as bulversated.

"Your Grace..." Lord Glover stands from the table and steps up after a long and paiful silence. "Is it true what this woman implied? That you and your own sister have committed the sin of incest?"

And when Tormund thought things were getting boring, turns out the Starks are not quite as boring as he thought.


	55. Chapter 55

**_A/N: This marks the final chapter of the Wolf and The Bird and the longest one. Thanks out there for everyone who has supported me all the way._ **

* * *

How come when life is most sweetest, something makes it miserable in a blink of eye so easily? Melisandre might be dead... but their incest was exposed, and Sansa wanted to be anywhere else in the world. Even back in King's Landing if it meant that she won't have to deal with this. Margaery never knew how harsh the people in the North can be, but a fearful feeling told her she will find out soon. Robb was at loss of words. They just got home and married for fuck's sake! They are finally happy and all under the same roof. It was so unfair, Robb thought the Gods gave him this little happiness only to make this happen. He thought they were doing it on purpose and he had a feeling that he was right.

"Yes." Robb whispers in a low voice "It's true." His voice trembled and he no longer felt a King, but a man in his last moments before his death. His words must be chosen very carefully. He looked at Jon, with hopeless eyes "Take Arya, Bran, and Rickon and leave Winterfell."

"No!" Arya shouted indignated, dropping the bow to her side "We are not leaving you alone in this!"

"Arya." Sansa says her name in a tone that left no more arguments. "It's over." she rested her elbows on the table, with her fingers linked, and her forehead on the fingers with her eyes closed, a defeated look on her face. "Not all of us need to die. House Stark must be continued and if it's not by us then it must be by you."

"Sansa..." Robb's voice was grave "Go with them."

"No!" The red head shouted much like her younger sister. "I am not leaving you alone in this." They are together in this. They are married! She can't live without Robb in her life and she can't let him suffer the consequences of their sin. Through best and worst they should be by each other's side and nothing more.

Robb turned to his half brother with pleading eyes "Jon... take them away." Much to his anguish, Jon shook his head.

"We're in the same situation as you because we knew and we still kept the secret." Bran said, he and Rickon, walking over them. Now, the Stark siblings sat at the main table and if they wanted to live, they had to cross a very angry mass of people, not to mention most of them very skilled in battle. Not even the direwolves could help them in this situation... maybe give them an advance, but that means all of them will be slaughtered like pigs.

"How about we act like a family for the first time in our lives and be united?" Jon asked, looking at Robb in the eye. "And I don't mean united as I go with you, Arya with Sansa, or Bran with Rickon. I mean it as in all of us pay the price, or no one. We are all in the same boat, in a stormy sea, and we owe each other a terrible loyalty."

"Take them away!" a voice yells, and two men take each Stark sibling outside one by one without having to fight them too much. A circle is formed around them, in the snowing night. A much too beautiful night to die, Sansa thinks. She sees the main gate guarded by the giant, so an escape is not possible tonight. The direwolves push past the mass of people and join them. Jon and Rickon try to send them away, but no success. The direwolves are loyal and devoted as always, nothing will make them move if they do not want to. Sansa looks up and wonders were Flame is right now. And exactly in that moment the bird appears as a ball of fire in the night, and lands on the castle's walls, she is in her giant form. And Sansa worries then, because Flame always attacked when she sensed danger. A question worth a thousand golden dragons with no answer yet. Why is she not doing anything?

"For how long boy?" Lord Robett of House Glover asks glaring at them.

Robb turns to Sansa Sandra and looks at her in the eye "Six years." He says without tearing his eyes off her. "For more than six years."

"Any last words?" Lord Greatjon Umber asks them this time, resting his hands on his sword.

"Go away, NOW!" Robb yells desperately to his siblings

"We're not leaving, and that's final!" Jon yells back

Sansa turns to her sister and says so low it's almost a whisper "I'm sorry for being least close to you all these years and treat you so horribly."

Arya's eyes turn watery. "So am I."

"We either live all or die together. And I already made my decision." Bran spoke with confidence, having no regret if his life ended right now. He lived to see his brothers and sisters and Winterfell again, alive and well... he didn't need anything more than that.

"I already died once." Rickon said with a shrug of his shoulders, petting Shaggydog's back "I guess this time won't be any different than the first."

"Wait!" Another voice yells from the crowd and Theon makes his way out. "You can't kill them!" And he stood with the Starks. "Not without going through me first!" They do not die without him dying with them too. "I am not leaving you. I have done too much wrong to get away alive while all of you die." Robb stares at him with wide eyes. Sansa walks forward and hugs him.

Brienne also steps out and takes out her sword. "If you want to hurt my lady, you have to take my head off first!" Podrick follows her and Gendry also steps out holding his bow high, given that what he saw two days ago, he will protect his lady at any cost.

"How can you protect such disgusting sin?"

Robb speaks out. "It's not disgusting!" Sansa tries to warn him that angering the northerners won't do any good to their cause, but he does not stop. "I love Sansa Stark with all my heart." He declares with such Lannister prideness, she had never witnessed in him before. "Not in a way a brother should love his sister, but in a way a man loves his woman. I married her because after six years of being apart I will never be able to get enough of her. And for the rest of my days I will blame myself for allowing her to suffer so much..."

"Robb." Sansa is touched and shocked by his words. He turns to her with love in his eyes.

"I smile when I think of you." He admits to her "I want to hold you in my arms forever because your warmth cannot match furs in winter or burning fire. I called my people to rescue you, father and Arya from King's Landing." He chuckled "I remember times when I used to skip my sword practicing lessons just to look for your favorite flowers and bring them to you. The smile you'd give me when I handed you each flower made it all worth it. You are worth everything and I'm sorry for not rescuing you earlier. I was a blind idiot."

"Lucky for that blind idiot I will always love him no matter what." Sansa smiles and takes his hand "And I am sorry too. For not realizing earlier that the prince from the songs was right with me while I went chasing the big bad monsters."

"This is why we are protecting them!" Arya shouts out for the people in the North to hear "Because we don't see what you see! We don't see anything disgusting, maybe wrong at first, but not disgusting. Robb and Sansa love each other more than some of you love your own wives. And they are no Cersei nor Jaime Lannister! If their child would ever turn anything like Joffrey, I'd kill it myself."

"Very well said, sister." Bran told her half meaning it, half laughing at her internally for the last part.

"Come on Flame. What are you waiting for?" Sansa hisses under her breath, her blue eyes locked on the bird on fire who was resting boredly like on the castle's walls. Her beak went under her wing to scratch her feathers, but nothing more.

"I think the answer is our heads on spikes." Rickon leans in and whispers to her, not making the situation any better than it was before.

"Did you also know about this Greyjoy?" Lord Umber grunts at the boy who became a man, turned into a toy, now free again.

"King Robb trusted me from the very beginning my Lord." Theon answers politely with the self assured voice he used to have and master "And I understand your shock, but in the end you will realize, just as I did, that our King and newly Queen are people just like us only with different tastes." his words didn't move the people much, neither did it make them angrier. His voice to the North meant no longer anything... once a traitor always a traitor. Theon may have redeemed himself to the Starks, but the North won't accept him back just yet.

"Lady Sansa has treated you with nothing but kindness." Brienne speaks irritated pointing with her sword at the mass of people "She and her younger siblings raised an army against the Boltons who were terrifying each one of you! The army was small, but they did not back down from freeing you and taking the castle back. And in the end it is not her sins that must be punished, it is her good nature and courage you should be respecting and thanking the Gods for."

Jon raises his head and his eyes go wide when he sees The Blackfish, Edmure Tully, Tormund, and Lady Lyanna sitting and watching them from the balcony. Jon looks at Arya and she takes his hand. Bran takes a deep breath and holds his head high. Rickon pets Shaggydog just once more. And when Lady Lyanna nods her head and Lord Umber raises his sword, Sansa throws herself in Robb's arms. If she has to die, she will die in his embrace. Sansa shut her eyes tight, held Robb even tighter, and waited for the impact to come.

It never did.

The cold metal barely touched their skin. It was a slow and soft touch, almost they didn't feel it. Sansa slowly opened her eyes, and first she looked at Robb's whose eyes were wide. And Lord Umber let out a small and high pitched 'boop'. The Starks were still frozen, waiting for their fate. When Lord Umber began to chuckle, sounds muffled by his beard, everyone along with him began to chuckle at once until it turned the most howling guffaw she ever heard. Robb was being precautious and held her in his arms as if he was hiding her from them. Jon turns to see the four at the balcony also laughing with the crowd, more than that, Tormund was rolling on the floor red faced barely breathing. Theon, Brienne, Podrick, and Gendry lowered their weapons with confused looks.

"I feel like Jon..." Arya muttered, making a weary face "I know nothing." she sighs adding more dramatic effect

"Oh, come on!" Jon cries turning to her "I tell you so many things, so many times and you wouldn't remember any of it. I tell you this thing only once and I already know you will not forget it for-

"The rest of your life." Arya finishes the sentence with him, now smiling teasingly. "Yes, I love you too Jon."

Jon looks at her and shakes his head before he pulls her into a hug and ruffles her hair. Being back to Winterfell did not mean to him as much as it did being reunited with Arya. Not even close. Maybe that kiss was a mistake, but it was a mistake he would do again.

 _'The Northerners are such strange people'_ Margaery thought

"Are we still going to die or what?" Rickon asks with little care. Arya frees her arm from her hug with Jon and she jostled her youngest brother.

"Do not ask this kind of questions unless you are certain you will stay alive or everyone else will die." she scolds him "Bran, teach him a lesson from time to time, will you?" Bran glares at her in response, but he considers himself lucky she didn't see that.

"That's what you get for fooling us like that more than six years." Lord Umber between laughter and tears caused by laughter. "We never intended to murder you! But we did think you deserve a good scare."

"What?!" The Stark siblings speak the word in one voice.

Lady Mormont spoke from the balcony. "During the feast the North threw for the Starks, we noticed no Stark present in the Great Hall at a certain moment. I send one of my men and he followed you into the woods and witnessed the wedding. When he came back, all of us were shocked to hear about the wedding and while some of us took it bravely others, I will not say who, Lord Edmure, chose to faint in a way a ten year old would not." she turned to give him a mocking look. Edmure would've done the same... if he wasn't so afraid of this ten year old "I gathered the Lords in one room and we came up with this plan as punishment for not telling us. Our greatest luck was that no one who would've told you knew about this. Lady Melisandre only opened the road for us."

"You are one evil child, you know that?" Jon asks giving a half dark look

"A child who serves justice Lord Snow." Lady Mormont responds "And I did not force the lords to do anything."

"We don't care anymore if you fuck a white walker, a table, or your own sister! Your Grace." Lord Umber says after he is calmed down at least half way, though Robb does not free any little of his tight grip on Sansa. "We call you the Young Wolf for a reason. You lead us and every battle we fought in, we won mostly because of you! I do not give a damn if you fuck your sister, at least if you have any children in the future they will have pure blood of House Stark. If you lead us in the war the way you lead us so far, I can put up with your odd tastes. Your Grace. And just as you are my King, from now on, she is my Queen!" Greatjon takes out his sword and kneels.

Robb is mute. Sansa with wide eyes. And the others aren't too far of that.

' _This is why Flame never attacked.'_ she realizes looking at the Phoenix bird ' _They were never going to harm us.'_

"If we chose to butcher you now, then we'd prove the South we are no better than the Lannisters!" Lady Lyanna speaks out "Her words came to me fierce enough to be considered from a Stark and a brave fighter. A woman needs no sword to prove herself. Lady Sansa regained our home from Ramsay Bolton and freed us of slavery and flay under Roose Bolton while taking the consequences herself! Allowing her to be happy is the least we can do to repay the debt. The Queen in The North!"

Theon kneels as well "You helped me when everyone wanted me dead. You endured some of my pain with Ramsay Bolton, and you made me realize Theon was not as dead as Reek presumed." he bows his head "The Queen in The North!"

Margaery smiles from the heart at Sansa, who catches her looks, and she mouths the words only for her to hear. "Queen in The North."

Brynden Tully speaks next "I admit I am no proud of what my niece and nephew are doing. But I'd rather see them together than separated and suffering at the hands of another. The Queen shall stay by her King's side."

Brienne lays her sword before Sansa "My lady I served you until now, and my intentions are to serve you loyally until my last day. The Queen in The North!" and then all the lords draw their blades, bending their knees and shouting the words Sansa never thought she would live to hear from anyone else than herself.

"The Queen in The North!"

"The Queen in The North!"

"THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH!"

* * *

Days later, after a long march. Hundreds of ships sail down towards The Sunset Sea, and then off to The Summer Sea. A vessel appears with the head of a silver wolf as its ram. Theon Greyjoy and the Houses most loyal to the North ride into it. He turns to look at the kraken figure above him, he looks out to the sea believing in the next day, he smiles, and he folds his arms behind his back. Hundreds of other ships are sailing around them. Some of the ships carry the Riverrun army, or the wildlings, and horses. A screech is heard in the sky, and for a very short moment it turns dark covered by a shadow. Margaery rides into a ship with Brienne on her left side and Podrick on the right side. She smiles too, because winter is finally here and she strongly believes the wolves will make through it. The direwolves have a special ship for them where The Blackfish, Edmure, and Gendry take care of them. Flame, the Phoenix bird, flies overhead, and her fire wings slap the water twice before she lifts herself in the air again. The wings catch their fire back.

She flies over the boat leading the convoy where the King and Queen in the North ride along with their brothers, Jon, Brandon, Rickon, and their sister Arya Stark. Bran and Rickon are on the Queen's right side, while Jon and Arya on the King's left side.

Robb and Sansa look at each other and smile.

**THE END!**


End file.
